<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Can't Be Real by MoonFlower97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674438">This Can't Be Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower97/pseuds/MoonFlower97'>MoonFlower97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower97/pseuds/MoonFlower97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao's feelings for his boss have never gone past admiration from afar but when his boss suggests an outrageous plan that Tao can't deny he doesn't know if his heart will survive the break it will surely receive. </p><p>Forward:<br/>Tao is secretary to CEO Kris of Wu enterprise. He has worked for Kris for about 2 years now and began developing feelings for his boss shortly after starting. He has vowed never to say anything because he knows how invested Kris is in his job and how Kris hasn't dated in years. After about a year he told his friend Sehun who is the Management head of the same company as well as his secretary Luhan who both have recently started going out. Kris has always been invested in his company 100% since he became CEO at 24, the same time he stopped dating. His mother and father, the former CEO keep pressuring him into starting a family but he rejects all offers until his mom gives him an ultimatum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings readers! </p><p>A quick note is that this is a completed story of mine that I wrote on AFF and wanted to transfer over to AO3! I am uploading each chapter individually and rereading through it so I can fix any small mistakes so it will take me a few days to get through. It is completed though and should be fully uploaded soon! </p><p>Please enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So any luck on the Kris front?” Sehun asked as he sat across from his friend in the company cafeteria.</p><p>“I already told you Sehun. There is no front because I will never be telling him.” Tao replied sipping his soda.</p><p>“I don’t see why not. It wouldn’t hurt to just tell him? I mean it could turn out for the better?” Sehun said just as his boyfriend/secretary Luhan came over to join them. “Like me and Lu.” He smiled before pecking the elder on the cheek.</p><p>“Ew! Please keep the PDA to a minimum in front of your very single friend. Thanks.” Tao rolled his eyes before playing with his food.</p><p>“Well you wouldn’t be single for long. You just need to tell him!” Sehun teased.</p><p>“Are you talking about Kris?” Luhan asked as he started on his lunch. “I don’t see why not Tao. It couldn’t hurt.”</p><p>“See!” Sehun shouted causing others in the cafeteria to turn in their direction. Tao just buried his red face in his hands before sighing.</p><p>“Well you guys are no help. I should get back to work anyways. I’ll catch you guys later.” Tao rushed to throw his tray away before his friends could make any more embarrassing comments.</p><p>~</p><p>“But Mother I don’t want to meet her. I don’t care how long you’ve been planning it I will not get married to someone you choose.” Kris huffed into his phone as he paced his office.</p><p>“Son. You are almost 30 years old. You have not met anyone in years and your father and I are not getting any younger. You need to find someone and give us children!” His mom practically shouted into the phone.</p><p>“I know what you are saying mother but the thing is.” Kris paused as he thought for a moment.</p><p>“The thing is what?” His mom pushed.</p><p>“Uh. The thing is I already have someone! I’ve been keeping it quiet because I didn’t want to rush things. But I already have someone mom. So I can’t meet her.” Kris rushed out in a hurry.</p><p>“You're already dating someone? Well who son! Why haven’t you brought them to us! We need to meet them right away!” His mom squealed across the phone.</p><p>“Fine mom. I will bring them over Friday night for dinner okay? Will that satisfy you?”</p><p>“Absolutely! We will have a great dinner planned that night! Oh I’m so excited!”</p><p>“Okay mom. I’ll see you then.” Kris hung up and then slammed his head on his desk. He didn’t have someone! How could he lie to his mother like that! Kris sighed again when he heard the door open and looked up as his secretary walked in.</p><p>“Hello Sir, I just came to inform you of your meeting with Kim enterprise in 20 minutes. I will send them to the board room when they arrive.” Tao read from his clipboard. Kris waved his hand dismissing Tao before turning his face back into his desk.  Kris kept replaying the conversation with his mother again and again until his head hurt.</p><p>Kris heard the beep from his telephone and opened the intercom. “The Kims are here sir. Whenever you are ready.” Tao informed him. Kris stood and fixed his suit before exiting his office meeting Tao in the hallway. Tao nodded his head and followed Kris into the board room for a meeting Kris barely followed.</p><p>~</p><p>“Well thank you Mr. Kim. We will get in touch with you on the proposal and we look forward to working with you.” Kris smiled and shook the other CEOs hand.</p><p>“Come one Kris. The meetings over so you can drop the formalities.”</p><p>“Sorry Kai. Force of habit.” Kris smiled as the two walked out of the board room. “Want to get a drink with me? I have a bar in my office.” Kris offered.</p><p>Kai let out a laughed before nodding his head. “Need to let off some steam anyways.” Turning around Kai stopped before his secretary. “Hey Kyungsoo why don’t you get familiar with the Wus' building. We will probably spend lots of time here so it would be good to know where everything is. I'll message you when I’m done.” The smaller man with owlish eyes just nodded silently as his boss left him.</p><p>“Hey. I’m Tao, Kris’ secretary.” Tao offered the other secretary his hand and a smile.</p><p>“I’m Kyungsoo.” The smaller male smiled back and shook his hand.</p><p>“Well why don’t I give you a tour since it seems our bosses will be busy for a while.” Tao offered walking towards the elevator. Kyungsoo just followed silently behind taking in their surroundings as they walked.</p><p>“I’ll take you to the Management offices first. You can meet some of my friends. Don’t worry they are nice.” Tao chatted all the way down the ride in the elevator while Kyungsoo just silently stood beside him.</p><p>When they entered the floor Kyungsoo looked around at the massive eloquently decorated offices. Tao grabbed the smallers arm and pulled him through some hallways until they reached the biggest office at the back that just happened to be constructed completely from glass, much to their horror.</p><p>Tao banged loudly on the door causing Luhan to jump from Sehuns lap where he had previously been sucking the CEO's face off. “Ya! What did I tell you about the PDA! Now you’ve scarred Kyungsoo.” Tao yelled through the glass before walking in uninvited pulling a very red-faced Kyungsoo in behind him.</p><p>“Well sorry, we didn’t expect anyone to show up after hours!” Sehun huffed as he fixed his tie and Luhan fixed his unbuttoned shirt.</p><p>“Well Kyungsoo here is the secretary of our new business partner, so it would do well for you not to make a bad impression on him!” Tao spat back.</p><p>“Um. Nice to meet you both. I am D.O. Kyungsoo. Secretary to Mr. Kim of Kim enterprise.” Kyungsoo bowed formally to the two lovers. Luhan hopped up smiling before giving Kyungsoo a hug.</p><p>“You don’t need to be so formal with us! We are all just one big family here!” He beamed.</p><p>“Yeah. Some are just closer than others.” Tao mumbled under his breath before being smacked in the back of the head by Luhan.</p><p>~</p><p>“So Krissy. What’s been on your mind? You don’t usually drink in the middle of the week if it weren’t for something stressing you out.” Kai took a sip from his bourbon before looking up.</p><p>Kris sighed as he swirled his drink. “My mother called me today to tell me she was setting me up on a blind date with my future wife.”</p><p>Kai let out a long whistle before downing his drink. “That sure is a load.”</p><p>Kris let out a chuckle before finishing his own drink. “But I don’t want to get married, yet let alone to a woman. I’ve told her I don’t like women before. I think she’s just doing this to spite me.”</p><p>“Well Kris you are getting older. She probably has no faith in your own abilities to find a partner. And neither do I.” Kai mumbled the last part but Kris’ sharp ears caught it punching Kai lightly on the arm. “Hey I’m just saying! Your almost 30 and you haven’t even dated anyone in almost 6 years.”</p><p>Kris sighed into his hands and shook his head. “I also maybe told her I already had someone and that we are going to dinner with them on Friday night.” He finished quietly. Kai stared at him for a while before whistling again and pouring himself another drink and Kris a double.</p><p>“That sounds like quite the problem there. Where are you going to find someone in two days to pretend to be your boyfriend?” Kai asked.</p><p>“I don’t know! Why did I say that?” Kris exclaimed.</p><p>“Well you know what I would do?” Kai asked mysteriously.</p><p>“No. I really don’t want to know.” Kris said taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>Kai laughed at his friend before continuing. “Well I would look for a friend close to me who would be willing to pretend for a while.”</p><p>“Sorry to break it to you Kai but you are not my type.” At that Kai let out another laugh.</p><p>“Not me you idiot! I meant your secretary!” Kai finished still laughing.</p><p>“Tao? We aren’t really friends? We just work together.” Kris stared at Kai confused.</p><p>“All the better! You can keep it professional and he just needs to pretend long enough to fool your parents!” Kai clapped Kris on the back at his brilliant idea.</p><p>Kris stared off into space for a while before turning back to kai. “Would you do that? Pretend to date your secretary?”</p><p>Kai almost chocked on his drink before starting wide eyed at his friend. Suddenly Kais' cheeks began turning a light pink as he looked away. “I mean. I wish I could.” He spoke softly. Kris stared at his friend for a few seconds before he finally caught on.</p><p>“Do you like your secretary!?” Kris practically screamed.</p><p>Kai was quick to cover Kris mouth his face even redder than before. “Will you shut your mouth!” Kris couldn’t help but laugh now at how flustered his friend was. “You do! You like Kyungsoo!”</p><p>Just as Kris began teasing Kai there was a quiet knock on Kris's office door before Tao walked in followed by Kyungsoo. “Sorry to interrupt your break sir but I’ve shown Kyungsoo around the building and it's getting quite late.”</p><p>Kris stole a glance at his friend who was still burning with embarrassment before he turned back to his secretary smiling. “Thank you Tao. It is quite late. I will see you again Kai and Kyungsoo.” Kris bowed slightly to his friend and winked at him as they left his office leaving him and Tao alone.</p><p>“Should I call your driver sir? You are not fit to be going home right now.” Tao pulled his phone out of his pocket ready to dial the driver before Kris’s hands stopped him. “What wrong sir?” Tao asked looking up at his boss, concern in his eyes.</p><p>Kris stared at his secretary for a long while. Looking at him now Kris never realized how attractive Tao really was. His blond hair styled so it complemented his face, his dark under eye circles giving him a mature and dominant but sexy vibe. In his suit, Tao looked like a sex god especially with his height although he was still a few centimeters shorter than Kris. Kris finally snapped out of his trance when he noticed Tao waving his hands in front of his face.</p><p>“Uh sir, are you okay? Do you want me to call your driver?” Tao asked again.</p><p>Kris shook his head causing him to stumble a little making Tao hold him up. “I’d rather you bring me home. I don’t want to bother my driver so late.” Kris replied feeling the alcohol in his system take over.</p><p>“Okay. One second sir let me grab my coat and keys. Stay right here.” Tao said as he set Kris on his desk.</p><p>When Tao came back Kris was slumped over and Tao couldn’t help but smile at his helpless boss. Grabbing Kris under the arms Tao leads them down to the basement towards his car. After successfully getting an unhelpful Kris into his passenger seat Tao started his car and drove them towards Kris home.</p><p>Kris watched the lights pass overhead as soft music played through the speakers slowly lulling him to sleep. Tao was slowly humming along when Kris suddenly remember what Kai had said earlier causing him to sit up suddenly startling Tao.</p><p>“Uh sir is everything okay?” Tao asked keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>“Tao will you be my boyfriend?” Kris asked excitedly turning to his secretary.</p><p>Tao served the car at the question before staring wide-eyed at his boss. “I-I’m sorry sir but what?” He asked calmly.</p><p>“Will you be my boyfriend? I really need you to be! My mom keeps bugging me to get married but if I already have a boyfriend she will get off of me. So will you help me?” Kris asked doing his best at puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Tao couldn’t even look his boss in the face as he ran over the words Kris just told him. “Um sir I don’t think that is very professional.”</p><p>“We will keep it professional! We just need to go to my parents’ house for dinner this Friday and act all lovey-dovey around them but other than that we keep it professional. It’s just a secretary helping out his boss. So what do you say? Will you help me out? Pleaseee.” Kris begged with his eyes again.</p><p>Tao was silent for a while before looking towards his boss who hadn’t moved his position. “Okay sir. I guess I can do that for you.” He answered timidly.</p><p>Kris broke out into a big smile before clapping his hands. “Great! Thank you so much Tao! You don’t know how much this means to me!” Kris exclaimed.</p><p>Tao smiled to himself at his bosses’ behavior before it disappeared into a frown. After reaching Kris' house Tao helped him to his door and unlocked it for him before bidding farewell and making his own way home.</p><p>When he entered he immediately poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in seconds. Pouring a second Tao sat at his kitchen island staring off into space. “It’s just pretend Tao. Don’t let your emotions get too ahead of yourself. This is just business. Don’t let your emotions get in the way.” Tao sipped his wine again as tears began trickling down his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Embarassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris’ head pounded as he walked into the office Thursday morning wincing when the elevator dinged for his floor. He sighed in relief when he noticed Tao was not at his desk for he feared the inevitable confrontation he would have with the younger. Finally making it to his office Kris poured himself a glass of water and took some pills before sitting at his desk and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>A soft knock disturbed his peace before Kris heard his secretary’s voice. “Good morning sir. Would you like to hear your schedule today?” Taos soft voice filled Kris ears. Kris grunted in reply his eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“You have another meeting with the Kims today at ten, lunch break at noon, and a meeting with the board of directors at three and here are some plans that need your approval.” Tao finished as he set the pile of papers on Kris’ desk. Kris peeked open his eyes with just enough time to see Taos cheeks turning a light pink.</p>
<p>“Thank you Tao.” Kris replied and smiled to himself when he saw the younger blush even more. Tao nodded his head and silently left the room.</p>
<p>Kris looked to the pile of papers in front of him and groaned again before flipping through them.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>At ten o’clock Kris exited his office meeting Tao at his desk. “Ready?” Kris asked.</p>
<p>Tao looked up and nodded before standing. Kris began walking to the board room before Tao stopped him. “Wait sir.”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Kris questioned.</p>
<p>Tao walked around his desk standing in front of Kris and began fixing his tie. “I’m sorry sir. Your tie was a little messy.” Tao said another blush on his cheeks as he stepped back.</p>
<p>Kris just smiled at the younger. “Don’t you think you should call me by my name? I mean we are boyfriends now.” Kris winked before continuing to the conference room ginning bigger at Taos red face.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After the meeting Tao rushed out the door and down the elevator in hopes of evading Kris while the elder got caught up with Kai. Just before the elevator door could shut a hand slid in and Taos heart almost stopped only to relax when he realized it was just Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“Oh hey. Sorry. Is it okay if I ride down with you?” Kyungsoo walked in.</p>
<p>“Uh. Yea sure.” Tao smiled until he saw Kris walking with Kai towards the elevator and he rushed to push the close door button sighing when the door shut in their face.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo giggled at the scene before him until he saw Taos face. “Issues with the boss man?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t necessarily call it an issue. Probably the exact opposite.” Tao leaned against the wall shutting his eyes. “Hey! Want to come with me to lunch? I’m going to meet Sehun and Luhan again.” Tao beamed to the shorter male his previous mood gone.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo smiled at Taos antics before nodding his head and following him to the company cafeteria.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“So what’s got you so down?” Sehun asked poking a piece of chicken at Taos mouth who gobbled it down before looking back at his plate.</p>
<p>“Nothing has got me down. What makes you say that?” Taos scrunched his face at his food.</p>
<p>“Because you are staring at your food like it just insulted your mother.” Luhan replied with a mouth full of food.</p>
<p>“You also avoided Kris like the plague.” Kyungsoo added nibbling on his salad.</p>
<p>Tao sent a glare at the smaller but gave up when Kyungsoo shot his own back at him.</p>
<p>“Avoiding Kris? Oh ho ho. What is this now?” Sehun teased.</p>
<p>Tao sighed as he stabbed his chicken before pushing it away from himself. “Last night Kris asked me to be his boyfriend.” Tao deadpanned not looking in anyone's eyes. Luhan started choking on his food while Sehun patted his back and Kyungsoo just stared at Tao wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“What do you mean asked you to be his boyfriend?” Luhan asked when he could breathe again.</p>
<p>“Exactly what it sounds like. Last night after he got drunk with Kai I drove him home. He talked about how he was trying to stop his mom from setting him up with a wife and needed someone to pretend to be his boyfriend for a dinner tomorrow.” Tao slowly looked up when he finished and nearly laughed at all their expressions. “You guys might want to close your mouths before something flies inside.”</p>
<p>“Tao do you know what this means!” Sehun smiled at his friend. “You’re dating Kris!”</p>
<p>Tao rolled his eyes. “I’m not ‘dating’ Kris. He told me it was strictly business. We have this dinner. Pretend in front of his parents for a while and that’s it. We are still just employer-employee.”</p>
<p>“Oh stop it Tao. Use this opportunity to get closer to Kris. Show him how much you actually like him!” Luhan beamed.</p>
<p>“Um Tao? If you like Kris so much why did you agree to it?” Kyungsoo offered.</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I guess I thought that even if it is fake I can pretend right? Even if it is only for a little while I can see what it would be like. In a perfect world.” Tao finished quietly. Everyone at the table was silent while they observed their troubled friend until a familiar figure loomed over their table.</p>
<p>“Excuse me Tao. But did you purposely shut the elevator on me?” At Kris’ words, all eyes turned to the smug face of the man they were just speaking of.</p>
<p>Kris stared holes in the back of Taos head as the younger refused to acknowledge his presence instead opting to finish his neglected lunch, until Kris grabbed Tao by the arm and led them out of the cafeteria leaving his smirking friends behind.</p>
<p>“Sir where are we going?” Tao asked as he tried to keep up with Kris’ rushed walk. After a few turns Kris pulled Tao into the men’s bathroom locking the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Tao are you ignoring me?” Kris asked staring the younger down. Tao fidgeted with his fingers before looking at his boss.</p>
<p>“No sir. I’ve just been busy this morning. I didn’t mean to shut the elevator on you.” Tao replied biting his lips and looking away when Kris moved forward.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so Tao. I think you are embarrassed.” Kris smirked.</p>
<p>“W-why would I be embarrassed?” Tao asked cursing himself for stuttering.</p>
<p>“Because last night while in a drunken state I asked you to be my fake boyfriend to fool my parents so I don’t have to get married. Sound about right?”</p>
<p>“Well I guess that could be something.” Tao offered shyly.</p>
<p>“Listen Tao. I really need your help. I’m not trying to make your life any harder than it should be I just need to get this past my parents.” Tao nodded his head still not looking his boss in the face. “What do you say that tonight we have our own dinner? I’ll take you out and we can get to know each other better. That way tomorrow night things won’t get weird in front of my parents.” Kris grabbed Taos face under the chin forcing him to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I-I guess that would be okay.” Tao stuttered.</p>
<p>“Great! We will go out after work. Ill drive us.” Kris winked again before leaving Tao alone in the bathroom to settle his racing heart.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao fidgeted with his napkin in his lap as Kris browsed over the menu. “What do you like to eat Tao?” Kris asked scaring Tao out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Uh I don’t really care. I’m not a super picky eater.” Tao glanced around the restaurant. He felt totally underdressed compared to everyone else even though he was still in his work suit he felt inadequate. Kris noticed Taos hesitance and order the waiter over ordering some wine and their meals. “Should you really be drinking sir?” Tao asked innocently causing Kris to boom in laughter making all eyes in the restaurant turn toward them and Tao turn even redder.</p>
<p>“The wine isn’t for me. It’s for you. You need to relax Tao. We are just talking.” Kris smiled and Tao almost fainted from how radiating it was.</p>
<p>“Tao I really just want to get to know you better. Regardless of what I asked of you yesterday you are my secretary and have been for two years but I hardly know anything about you!” Tao smiled at Kris feeling genuinely happy to be with his secret crush like this.</p>
<p>After their food came Kris and Tao talked about everything from Taos Wushu that he practiced as a child to Kris’ geekiness of chess club and mathlete captain in high school. On the way home Tao sang along to every song on the radio as Kris smiled at the childlike behavior. When they arrived at Taos apartment Tao stumbled to his door digging for his keys until Kris took them from his pocket unlocking his door.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir for the great dinner. Never ate like that before!” Tao giggled while taking his keys back. Kris couldn’t help but smile at his secretary’s cuteness. Kris then grabbed Taos chin starling the younger as he was forced to look in his boss’ eyes.</p>
<p>“I thought I told you to call me Kris Tao?” Kris smirked at the blush on Taos cheeks.</p>
<p>“Uh I’m sorry si-Kris.” Tao looked away bashfully.</p>
<p>“Tao.” Kris voice called Taos attention again. “I know this may sound weird but can I kiss you?” Tao stumbled backward at the words and if not for Kris's hand on his chin he would have fallen into the bushes.</p>
<p>“W-what? Why?” Tao was redder than ever as Kris stared him down.</p>
<p>“Well if we are supposed to be boyfriends shouldn’t I be able to kiss you? I don’t want it to be awkward or anything in front of my parents tomorrow.” Kris released Taos chin instead placing his hands on the youngers' shoulders.</p>
<p>“I-I guess that makes sense?” Tao contemplated but before he could think for very long Kris pulled him forward closing the gap between them until his lips were on Taos. Tao stared in shock at his boss but sighed when he felt him move his lips and let himself get carried away. Kris’ lips were soft but firm in their ministrations on Taos leaving the younger breathless when they finally parted for air. Kris smiled at Tao before pecking him on the forehead on last time.</p>
<p>“See you at work tomorrow okay? And don’t ignore me any longer.” Kris winked his stupid wink before walking back to his car.</p>
<p>Tao still in shock stumbled into his apartment closing and locking the door before sliding down the frame. On the floor, Tao hugged his knees and smiled to himself as he replayed the events of his very first kiss in his head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A dinner From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao looked down at his outfit and sighed again before talking off his shirt and throwing it onto the ever-growing pile on his bed. Just then Taos' phone buzzed on his nightstand. Tao groaned when he saw the message.</p>
<p>From: Kris &lt;3</p>
<p>To: Me</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be there in 20 mins. Look nice~ ;) </em>
</p>
<p>Tao threw his phone onto his bed before collapsing on top of it. “Why did I agree to this! I can’t meet his parents!” Tao flailed around for a few minutes before getting back up and standing in front of the mirror. Grabbing the first shirt he tried on Tao was satisfied with his outfit and decided he should calm his nerves with a pre-dinner glass of wine, or two.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Kris parked in front of Taos apartment and sent a text of his arrival before sitting back in his seat. All Kris wanted to do was get through this dinner with his parents so he could finally relieve some of the stress he’s put on his secretary.</p>
<p>Glancing out the window Kris saw Tao locking his apartment door and his breath got caught in his throat. Tao was wearing some loose leather pants with black boots and a long jacket over top. His hair was styled up like usual but with his outfit made him look ten times hotter than he did before. Kris closed his mouth before drool spilled out as Tao opened the passenger side door.</p>
<p>“Does this outfit look okay?” Tao asked with concern.</p>
<p>Kris smiled at Taos nervousness before facing the road. “Don’t worry. You look fine.”</p>
<p>“Fine! I don’t want to look just fine! Maybe I should change again. It’s not too late we are still outside my house!” As Tao reached for the car door Kris grabbed his thigh holding him in place before grabbing his chin and making him looked at him.</p>
<p>“Tao. You look great. Don’t worry. It’s just a dinner, not marriage. Okay?” Tao looked at Kris wide-eyed before nodding his head softly. “Good.” Kris leaned over and pecked Tao on the nose before facing forward again and began driving as Tao melted into his seat.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao gapped out the window as they pulled up to Kris parents’ house, well more like a mansion. When they arrived at the front door a man came and took Kris car while another took their jackets. Kris grabbed Taos hand before they entered the house making Tao stared at him confused.</p>
<p>“We are supposed to be boyfriends aren’t we? So we should at least hold hands. Unless you want me to just kiss you all the time.” Kris winked as Tao violently shook his head.</p>
<p>“T-that’s okay. This is fine.” Tao looked away as his face got hotter.</p>
<p>Upon entering the house Tao felt even more out of place than the night before. Everything in the house from the furniture to the paintings to the floor seemed as if it was out of a fairy tale. Tao had never seen such décor in his life. He gaped at everything they passed while Kris smiled at the younger.</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness Kris is that you!” The two men turned towards the high pitched screech as a young woman came skipping to them. Tao felt Kris stiffen next to him and grab his hand harder.</p>
<p>“Hello Jessica.” Kris said emotionless. Tao stared in confusion between the two.</p>
<p>“Welcome home sweetie. It’s so good to see you.” An older woman and man came from around the corner and who Tao could only guess were Kris’ parents. Kris released Taos hand went to kiss his mother on the cheek and shake his fathers hand while Tao fidgeted with his shirt behind them all. Kris seemed to have remembered Tao and walked back over to him.</p>
<p>“Mother, Father. This is Huang Zitao. He is my boyfriend.” Tao bowed deeply to Kris' parents trying to hide his nervousness.</p>
<p>“Oh darling. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Kris mother came up and grabbed Tao by the shoulders. “I wish Kris would have introduced us sooner!” Kris mother hugged Tao but when she pulled away Tao didn’t miss the way she eyed him cautiously.</p>
<p>“Good to meet you young man.” Kris father shook Taos hand.</p>
<p>“It is very nice to meet you all. You may just call me Tao.” Tao timidly replied. Just then the woman from earlier, Jessica, cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you guys forgetting someone?” She rolled her eyes before motioning at herself.</p>
<p>“Oh yes! I’m so sorry Jessica. Tao, Kris, this is Jessica Jung. Kris' future wife.” Kris mother answered calmly with a smile.</p>
<p>Jessica smiled brightly at the two men while Taos eyes widened and Kris mouth hung open.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao picked at his salad like he’d been doing for the last 10 mins. The dinner table was completely silent except for the noise of moving utensils and glasses. Kris was sitting to Taos left but he hadn’t touch any of his food. Instead he was boring holes into this mothers head from across the table while the latter happily munched on her salad glancing at Jessica every once in a while who wore the same face.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of intense silence Kris father cleared his throat at the head of the table. “Uh so Tao? How did you and Kris meet?” Tao stared in shock at the elder before clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Well I started as his secretary two years ago. A little over a year ago he confessed to me and we have been dating ever since” Tao smiled at the man.</p>
<p>“Well I’ve known Kris since we were children. We have been in the same school since the beginning and in high school we were in the same clubs. He just had to leave me for college though.” Jessica fake pouted from across Tao. Kris mother giggled in her hand while Kris just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Kris father stared at the girl before facing Tao again. “How is Kris as a boss? He’s not too hard on you is he?” He smiled.</p>
<p>Tao laughed at the older man. “No he’s been a wonderful boss. He’s very busy all the time so I get busy too but it’s fun work and I love what I do.”</p>
<p>“Kris has always been a workaholic especially in school. He never wanted to hangout and the only way he did anything besides homework was when he had club activities and even those were school related! I mean who joins chess club and mathletes when you do enough thinking at school!” Jessica laughed.</p>
<p>Suddenly Kris slammed his hand on the table causing Jessica to shut up and his mother to scowl at him. “Enough!” He practically shouted. “Mother. This dinner was for you to meet my boyfriend. What is Jessica even doing here?”</p>
<p>Kris's mother was calm at her sons’ outburst as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin and set it on her lap. “Son. You can’t possibly think I believe this?” She said waving a hand in Taos direction. “I knew it was obvious over the phone that you don’t actually have a boyfriend. He is your secretary so you probably forced him to help you out. I’m much smarter than you think boy. Jessica here is a perfect match for you. You guys have known each other for so long that it was only natural. I invited her here so you too could meet as future husband and wife.” She finished with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.</p>
<p>Kris released a long sigh putting his head in his hands. “Mother. I am gay. Even if I didn’t have a boyfriend I would never marry a woman.” Kris looked up exhausted at his mother.</p>
<p>Kris mother turned her attention away from her son and towards Tao. “Are you pregnant?”</p>
<p>“What!” Kris screamed as Tao blushed in response.</p>
<p>“Is Kris forcing you to do this in anyway? Threatening to fire you? It’s okay darling you can tell us.” She reached a hand out placing it on Taos across the table.</p>
<p>“No ma’am. Kris hasn’t done anything to force me. I am here because I truly do like Kris and wanted to meet his family. I’m sorry if I have caused trouble as that is the last thing I want to do for Kris. Kris has been nothing but good to me and I hope you can accept us.” Tao spoke calmly towards Kris’ mother.</p>
<p>“Sung, I think you need to stop. These boys obviously love each other and no matter how much you push you can’t force Kris to marry someone he doesn’t want to.” Kris father spoke up. He placed a hand on Taos shoulder and smiled genuinely at the younger who in turn smiled back.</p>
<p>Kris's mother released her hold on Tao as she looked spitefully at her husband. “I still refuse to believe this. You haven’t even made it public. If you have been going out for over a year there would have been some news that one of the biggest CEOs in Korea has been tied down. This is nothing but a ploy to stop my pestering of marriage but don’t worry. It will soon be revealed that you two are fake and then you and Jessica will have to get married.” Kris' mother smiled triumphantly at her son whose face had turned cold and hard.</p>
<p>Kris stood up abruptly causing his chair to scrape against the hardwood floor before he turned towards his father. “Thank you father for the dinner. I’m sorry it has not gone as planned. We will keep in touch.” Kris then grabbed Taos hand and pulled him from his seat all the way to the front door without speaking a word. Getting their jackets and Kris’ car they started leaving Kris parents’ residence before Tao finally decided to speak.</p>
<p>“Um. Are you okay Kris?”</p>
<p>Kris let out a long sigh. “I’m fine. I’m more worried about you.” Kris looked towards Tao before facing the road again. “I did not mean for you to get in the middle of that. I didn’t think my mother could pull something like that off. Sometimes she just so pushy!” Kris gripped the steering wheel tighter.</p>
<p>Tao placed a hand on Kris’ arm and felt him relax. “It’s okay Kris. I wasn’t expecting the dinner to go very well anyways. I’m just sorry I couldn't be of much help.” Tao removed his arm and looked out the window.</p>
<p>Kris felt even guiltier seeing how much he has put his secretary through in only two days. As they drove around the outskirts of town Kris pulled up to a familiar place. Turning off the car he turned towards Tao and smiled. “This was my favorite diner as a kid. Seeing how I messed up our first meal of the night why don’t I make it up to you?” Kris asked. Tao looked outside the window and smiled before opening the door.</p>
<p>Kris finally relaxed for the first time that night when he and Tao slid into his usual booth and began talking about the dumbest things until long after the diner had stopped serving food.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The ride back to Taos was spent in comfortable silence until they reached Taos apartment. Kris walked Tao to his door like the previous night and Tao smiled at his boss’ politeness.</p>
<p>“I want to apologize again Tao. I did not mean for the night to go like this. I have put you through so much the last couple of days.” Kris nervously scratched his neck.</p>
<p>“I told you already Kris its fine. I am the one who agreed to this crazy plan. You don’t have to apologize.” Tao smiled up at his boss.</p>
<p>Kris laughed nervously. “Okay well because I still feel bad how about I take you out tomorrow as well? We can go to the movies or walk around the mall or something?”</p>
<p>Tao laughed at Kris' blathering before smiling up at him. “Sure that would be nice. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Tao turned to open his door before Kris grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around again and kissing his forehead softly. Tao stared wide-eyed at the man who only smiled back.</p>
<p>“It’s a goodnight kiss Tao. Sleep well.” Tao smiled back before walking into his apartment.</p>
<p>Kris started his car up and began heading home, smiling as he replayed the events of the night in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Business Trip Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao walked into the office and set down his jacket before turning on his computer. As he reached for his cell phone his eyes landed on the small simple silver band that hung around his wrist. Tao smiled at the memory of Kris and him browsing the mall stores before Kris strode into one, a confused Tao following him. Kris had grabbed Taos hand and placed the band on his wrist before paying for the jewelry. Tao had refused at the time of being given any gifts but Kris insisted it as a thank you and apology. The ding of the elevator shook Tao out of his memories as Kris walked into the office.</p>
<p>“Good morning Tao. Ill expect my schedule shortly.” Kris smiled before entering his personal office. Tao nodded before logging onto his computer and printing of the schedule for the day.</p>
<p>Tao walked into Kris office his clipboard in hand as he skimmed the schedule. “Hello sir. So you have a meeting at 11 with the board of directors to discuss the final itinerary for the New York trip at the end of the week. Then you have nothing until 2 when Mr. Kim will be here to look at some plans for your collaboration.” Tao looked up from his clipboard to see Kris leaning back in his chair his hands behind his head as he smiled at Tao.</p>
<p>“Thank you Tao. I’ll let you know if there is anything else I need.” Tao blushed before nodding and leaving Kris' office. Kris chuckled to himself at Taos reaction before turning to his work.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Thank you Mr. Kang. We will make sure this conference goes off without a hitch.” Kris shook the hand of an older gentleman.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will Kris. You are just like your father so I have no doubt it will be a success just like all previous years.” Mr. Kang replied. Mr. Kang and the rest of the board then left the board room leaving Kris alone when he felt his cell phone buzz.</p>
<p>From: Mother</p>
<p>
  <em>Kris. You can’t ignore this forever. You and Jessica will be having visiting wedding venues this Saturday together. I expect you to be there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                             ~Mother</em>
</p>
<p>Kris groaned as he griped his phone tighter before walking to his office and slamming the door shut startling Tao at his desk. Kris fell into his chair before reading his mothers message again and again.</p>
<p>Kris pressed the intercom signaling Tao at his desk. “Tao. Can you come in my office?”</p>
<p>“Sure Sir. I’ll be right there.” Tao rushed. Tao opened the door to Kris office soon after looking worried. “Is there something wrong sir? Something with the upcoming conference?” Kris chuckled before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No. Everything is fine with the conference but I do have a request of you.” Tao nodded his head softly still looking concerned at his boss. “Would you accompany me to the conference this year? Not as my secretary but as my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Tao froze in his spot eyes doubling in size as he stared in disbelief at his boss. “I-I’m sorry sir but what?”</p>
<p>“I know it is really sudden but I have been thinking what my mother has been saying. If we have been together for over a year there would be some sort of news about it by now. Our relationship would at least be known. I think this trip is the perfect opportunity to make our ‘relationship’ public. It could finally get my mom off my back if she saw our relationship everywhere.” Tao stared at Kris but thought through his words carefully. “I know it sounds crazy and I know I promised that it would just be the dinner and my parents but now she is trying to get me to go look at wedding venues this weekend with Jessica. I just can’t do that! You’re my only way out of this. Please Tao.” Kris had walked around his desk to stand in front of Tao placing his hands on the youngers shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” Tao said quietly. Looking up at Kris Tao smiled widely. “I’ll do whatever you need Kris.”</p>
<p>Kris was taken aback by the sudden agreement but smiled back at Tao before hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much Tao! I owe you so much for this!” Tao hesitantly hugged Kris back before the elder pulled away. “Although the conference is only Thursday through Saturday morning I was thinking we stay behind until Sunday and come back Monday. We can go on dates in the city and just relax. You deserve it after what I have put you through.” Tao smiled at Kris before nodding his head vigorously.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get all the paperwork and tickets done then. If you’ll excuse me sir.” Tao bowed slightly.</p>
<p>Kris smiled before walking back to his desk and pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>To: Mother</p>
<p>
  <em>This weekend I will be in New York with my boyfriend so I can’t make it. Sorry for the inconvenience.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                              ~Your gay son.</em>
</p>
<p>Tao rushed to the bathroom after leaving Kris office as he felt the tears sting in the back of his eyes. Splashing cold water on his face Tao took deep breaths fighting the heat threatening to pour from his eyes. Tao looked at himself in the mirror breathing heavily. “Why will I do anything for you?” He whispered.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao was shaking his leg as the plane pulled into the terminal. Kris placed his hand on Taos thigh making him stop before smiling at the younger. “Tao it will be okay. You don’t need to do anything but be yourself okay?” Tao couldn’t resist when Kris smiled so he took some deep breaths and nodded.</p>
<p>As soon as Kris and Tao walked out of the plane they were swarmed by reporters and flashing lights. Kris intertwined his fingers with Tao as he pulled him through the crowd.</p>
<p>“Kris what are your big plans this coming year with your company.”</p>
<p>“What kind of collaboration are you looking for in the US?”</p>
<p>“What will you accomplish from this conference Mr. Wu?”</p>
<p>Tao couldn’t even follow all the questions thrown at them let alone see from all the flashes. He wondered how Kris did this all the time. They finally got to their car outside the airport where Kris pushed Tao inside.</p>
<p>“Kris who is this you have with you?”</p>
<p>Taos ears perked at the question. Kris turned in the car door to face the swarm of reporters. “He’s my boyfriend. Thank you.” And with that Kris settled in the car as the reporters began shouting even louder at the new information. Kris motioned for the driver to leave and they soon settle into silence on the way to the hotel.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When they pulled up in front of the hotel Taos jaw dropped as he saw the size of the building that almost touched the sky. There weren’t any paparazzi in front of the hotel and Tao was thankful for that as they rushed up to their suite room. Taos amazement didn’t stop when they entered their room and he saw how huge it was. The bedroom was separated from the living room and the bathroom and they even had their own little kitchen area. Tao instantly went to the living room and turned on the flat-screen TV.</p>
<p>“Kris do you see how big this TV is! It could fit a wall in my apartment!” Kris smiled at Tao before bringing their bags into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Well you can relax up here. I have to go to a quick meeting in preparation for the conference but we have dinner with some board members tonight at 7 so just be ready by then.” Kris collected his coat and phone before walking out the door as Tao still stared at the TV.</p>
<p>As soon as Kris shut the door Tao slumped onto the couch. He pulled out his phone and started writing a text.</p>
<p>To: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehuuun!! I don’t know what do to! There were already paparazzi at the airport and now I’m just hiding in the hotel room until dinner. </em>
</p>
<p>Tao stared blankly at the TV until he felt his phone vibrate.</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm down Taozi. Just think of it as a long day at the office! Kris wouldn’t ask you to go if he didn’t think he needed you. Don’t worry too much. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Luhan said no funny business! But I say go for it ;)</em>
</p>
<p>Tao sighed even louder at his friends’ response before he stood up to walk to the window. Tao felt guilty for not telling his best friend the real reason he came on this trip since he only said it was for work. If anyone could help him with this type of situation it was Sehun, or at least he could comfort Tao, but he didn’t want his friend thinking badly of him for using this trip for his own gain. Tao felt so nervous and anxious of what the weekend would bring he decided to take a nap until he had to get ready for the dinner and he crashed on the couch.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao woke up on the couch and saw that it was already dark outside making him jump up in fear that he woke up late. His phone only said 5:30 and Tao sighed in relief but frowned when he noticed Kris wasn’t back yet. Heading to the bathroom Tao decided to start getting ready since he had nothing else to do.</p>
<p>After showering and styling his hair Tao started putting on his suit when he heard the door open. Looking at his watch it was 6:30 and Tao wondered what kept Kris so long. Tao peaked out the doorway and saw Kris plop onto the couch.</p>
<p>“H-hey Kris. What took you so long?” Tao emerged from the bedroom.</p>
<p>Kris waved his hand at Tao. “Just a lot of last-minute hiccups with the conference. Took a lot longer than I expected to get them all figured out.” Tao stood silently by nodding his head until the silence grew too long.</p>
<p>“Um. W-well you can rest up here for a bit. I’d like to just go explore the hotel a little. If you want to text me when to meet for dinner?” Tao offered as he headed for the door. Kris grunted in reply and Tao looked back to see his eyes already closed. Tao grabbed his jacket and quietly shut the door.</p>
<p>Tao didn’t even know where to begin exploring as he had never been in such a grand hotel. Luckily he knew some basic English if he ever got lost so he decided to start with the lobby. As soon as he exited the elevator Tao felt all eyes turn towards him and he had never felt more out of place before. Trying to escape all the attention he was getting Tao walked past a sitting area and headed towards the pool area.</p>
<p>When he entered Tao was amazed at how big the area was. He was never big on swimming but he enjoyed it enough, maybe he would try out the pool later. Tao wandered closer to the edge to see how deep it was when a little boy ran past him and cannonballed into the water just feet from Tao. Tao began to slip on the water to escape the splash and anticipated hitting the ground when instead he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.</p>
<p>Tao felt himself lifted off the ground and carried to a chair not far from the pool's edge before a tall dark haired man knelt in front of him. “Are you okay?” the man asked in English but he had the hint of an accent.</p>
<p>“I’m good. Thank you for helping.” Tao replied slowly hoping he didn’t show his amateur English skills.</p>
<p>“Do you speak another language? I sense an accent.” The man replied giving Tao a small smirk.</p>
<p>“I’m Chinese but I also speak Korean.” Tao answered shyly.</p>
<p>“Really? I’m Korean! I thought you sounded foreign? I’m sorry if that sounded rude.” The man rambled on in Korean and Tao couldn’t help but giggle at how many expressions passed over the man’s face in such a short amount of time. “What?” The man smiled. “What’s so funny?” Tao could help but be a little mesmerized by the man’s smile before he realized he was asked a question.</p>
<p>“Sorry. It’s nothing. Your face just had so many different expressions on it at one time.” Tao replied shyly. The man threw his head back in laughter before slapping his knee causing Tao to jump at the sudden noise.</p>
<p>“I get that a lot. It’s just funny that everyone notices.” The man smiled again and Tao relaxed in the man’s gaze. “Oh! I’m Chanyeol by the way. Park Chanyeol. CEO of Park towers in Korea.” The man stood and held out a hand for Tao to shake. Tao stood up and shook Chanyeols hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Huang Zitao. I am the secretary to CEO Kris Wu. But you can just call me Tao.” Instantly Chanyeols jaw dropped open and Tao wondered if he broke the man.</p>
<p>“You’re Tao? The Tao with Kris Wu?” He asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Uh. Yes. I’m his secretary?” Tao answered confused.</p>
<p>“Not just his secretary I see. Hmm?” When Tao raised his eyebrow in question at Chanyeol the man pulled out his phone and began tapping around. Soon he showed the screen to Tao and the younger's jaw dropped when he saw a picture of him and Kris at the airport pushing through the crowds from earlier. There was a bold headline reading: <strong>Top Bachelor in Korea taken by his own secretary!</strong> Tao snatched the phone and began scrolling through the article. There wasn’t much in it but it did have Kris confirming their relationship. Tao felt his face heat up as he handed the phone back to Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m that Tao.” Tao hung his head but Chanyeol swung an arm around him and lead them out of the pool area.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be embarrassed! Anyone with Kris should feel happy right? If I had a man like you id show him off too! Ain’t no shame in that.” Tao giggled at Chanyeol when he suddenly felt the arm around him disappear. Turning around Tao saw a smirking Chanyeol and a fuming Kris. “Uh. Kris! You’re up! Let me introduce you. This is-“</p>
<p>“Park Chanyeol. Yes I know him.” Kris replied his eyes piercing Chanyeols who just smiled back at the other.</p>
<p>“Well Tao I better let you get back to your man. I’ll see you at the dinner soon.” Chanyeol winked at Tao before scurrying away before Kris could catch him.</p>
<p>“Did he say anything to you? He can be quiet the handful sometimes. I’m sorry you even had to meet him.” Kris was still fuming and Tao could help but smile. He placed a hand on Kris's arm and the elder relaxed.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Kris. He didn’t say anything. We were just talking. He did show me the news article about us from today.” Tao finished quietly as he looked away in embarrassment. Kris instantly picked up on Taos feelings and turned his secretary to face him.</p>
<p>“Tao. I don’t want you to be embarrassed or uncomfortable with anything that happens okay? If it becomes too much tell me and we cancel all this right now.”</p>
<p>Tao saw how sincere Kris was in his words and felt guilty for thinking of just himself. “No I’m okay Kris. I’m just not used to all the attention. I will be fine.” Tao smiled up at Kris. “Should we head to dinner?” Kris smiled at his secretary before leading them to the ballroom where their dinner was.</p>
<p>The dinner passed quietly enough, at least for Tao as he ignored every glance in his direction or wink from Chanyeol with a glass of wine. By the time dessert came Tao had never felt more relaxed and at ease as he listened to Kris's deep voice converse with those around them slowly lulling him to sleep.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao awoke to the sun in his eyes. Rolling over he hit a body lying next to him. When he registered it was Kris he shot up in bed causing his lower back to ache unbearably and his head to pound. Suddenly Tao gasped as the events from the previous night came to the front of his mind as he stared at Kris’ naked back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Business Trip Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao slid off the bed and snatched his phone off the nightstand before rushing to the bathroom and locking the door. Dialing his first contact Tao held his breath waiting for the other to pick up.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Sehun. Sehun harder!” Luhan moaned. Sehun grabbed Luhan by the hips and lifted him up so he sat on his lap. Snapping his hips up Sehun grunted with every thrust.</p>
<p>“Fuck Luhan. You feel so good baby.” Luhan only answered with moans as he clawed Sehuns back, mouth hung open as moans poured out.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sehuns phone started ringing.</p>
<p>“Just ignore it baby. Probably no one.” Sehun cooed in Luhans ear as he thrusted another moan from the elder. Soon the ringing stopped and Luhan smiled as he bounced on Sehuns cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck Luhan. You know you are so h-“</p>
<p>Sehun was cut off when he phone went began ringing again. Luhan groaned and hopped off Sehuns dick before walking to the dresser and picking up Sehuns phone.</p>
<p>“Who is this? You better have a good reason for calling or so help me-“ Luhan paused when he heard a sniffle on the other side of the line. Glancing at the caller ID Luhan realized it was Tao. “Tao? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>“Lu-Luhan. Is Sehun there?” Sehun popped over to Luhans side when he realized who was calling and took his phone from Luhan who wore a worried expression.</p>
<p>“Taozi? What’s wrong? You never call me. Tao you need to slow down. I can’t understand you when you’re crying like that.” Luhan looked at Sehun whose brows were knitted in concern. <em>Put it on speaker</em> Luhan mouthed and Sehun pulled the phone away from his ear.</p>
<p>“Tao you are on speaker now. It’s just me and Luhan. Tells us what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“I think I did something last night,” Tao whispered into the phone.</p>
<p>“Did something? What do you mean?” Luhan questioned.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t really know. I-I drank a lot last night at dinner and I just woke up in my boxers next to Kris.” Tao rambled on.</p>
<p>“Tao? Did you do anything with Kris?” Sehun asked slowly.</p>
<p>“I-I can’t remember. But my back really hurts and I just can’t help but feel I did. Sehun what if I did! How could I do that! He’s my boss. I’m going to be in so much trouble. I-I need to come back right now. Can you call him and make up an excuse for me to come back? Please! I don’t think I can face him!” Tao pleaded.</p>
<p>“Tao you need to calm down. If you did actually have sex with Kris you need to talk to him about it. Not run away.” Luhan soothed.</p>
<p>“B-But what if he hates me! I couldn’t bare it if he hated me.” Tao finished quietly.</p>
<p>“Tao. Never in a million years would Kris hate you! You have nothing to worry about so please talk to him.” Sehun offered. The line was silent for a bit until Tao replied an okay.</p>
<p>“Good! Now if you’ll excuse me I was a little busy pounding into Luhan when you so wonderfully interrupted us!”</p>
<p>Tao faked some gagging noises before screaming a goodbye and hanging up. Sehun put his phone down and turned towards Luhan.</p>
<p>“Now where was I?” Sehun whispered seductively as he pulled Luhan closer lifting the elder up and pressing him against the door.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao walked out of the bathroom and walked to the bedroom before peeking in slowly. Walking in further Tao realized Kris wasn’t in bed any longer.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” A deep voice boomed from behind Tao causing him to jump.</p>
<p>“O-oh Kris. I thought you would still be sleeping.” Tao looked away nervously suddenly aware of his nakedness in front of Kris.</p>
<p>“I got up when you got up. I thought you were getting sick again.” Kris answered unaware of Taos conversation in the bathroom. “I made breakfast if you’re hungry.” Kris walked out of the bedroom leaving Tao alone again.</p>
<p>Tao followed after Kris after putting a shirt on and sat at the little island in the kitchen. Kris just made a simple breakfast of eggs and toast but Tao was never hungrier in his life. Kris placed a full plate in front of Tao and leaned on the counter to watch him eat.</p>
<p>“Um. Thank you for the food.” Tao bowed slightly as he began digging in. Every bite Tao felt Kris eyes on him and all he could think of were Sehuns words.</p>
<p>“Um. Kris. I was wondering something?” Tao started softly.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Kris answered as he went to get himself a glass of water.</p>
<p>“Well um. I don’t really know how to say this, but did we have sex last night?” Kris suddenly spit out the water he had in his mouth nearly missing Taos face as he stared wide-eyed at his secretary.</p>
<p>“Did we what? Have sex?” Tao nodded shyly looking down at his food. “Why would you think that Tao?”</p>
<p>Taos cheeks burned as he tried to remember the previous night. “I-I don’t know. I woke up and we were both only in our boxers in the same bed and my lower back was hurting a lot but I can’t remember and my head hurts a lot.”</p>
<p>Kris walked around the island to sit next to Tao turning the younger to face him. “Tao. We did not have sex last night. I can promise you that.” Tao sighed in relief making Kris chuckle. “The reason your head hurts is because you don’t know when to stop drinking and I had to practically carry you up here. We were only in our boxers because you got sick on both of our suits and I had to strip us. Your back probably hurts because when I was trying to get you in the shower you slipped in the bathroom landing on your butt. We were also in the same bed because after I tried and failed to get you in the shower you passed out before putting cloths on and I just left you to sleep. Nothing happened so don’t worry.” Kris rubbed circles on the back of Taos hands as Tao just grew more embarrassed as the story continued.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. I can’t believe I did that.” Tao buried his face in his hands making Kris laugh even louder.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it Tao. We’ve all been there. You’re just lucky you had me to take care of you.” Kris finished with a wink. “But please. Pace yourself with the drinks next time. I don’t know if I could do that every night. Tao stuck his tongue out at the elder before turning back to his breakfast thankful that it was just a misunderstanding.</p>
<p>“You better hurry and finish your food. I have a couple of seminars today that I need to get done then we can go explore New York a little bit. Tao smiled at Kris before scarfing down his food. Pulling out his phone Tao texted a quick message to Sehun.</p>
<p>To: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s alright. False alarm. I just need to hold my liquor better. </em>
</p>
<p>Tao rushed to get dressed and was soon following Kris down to the conference.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao sat through all of Kris seminars some of which he spoke at and some he just watched, but Tao never once took his eyes off Kris. Although Tao did like Kris for his looks, I mean who wouldn’t, Tao also loved his passion for his job. Even though he got the title of CEO because of his father Kris never once played the family card. Whatever awards and actions he has done have been purely his own. He never wanted people to think of him as just a follower of his father’s footsteps he wanted to be known for his own hard work and it was definitely paying off.</p>
<p>As Tao and Kris exited the final seminar of the day Tao stopped by the restroom and pulled out his phone for the first time that day to see a flurry of messages. Tao scrolled through and began sweating. 20+ missed calls from Sehun and another 10 from Luhan. There was also 20+ text messages and as Tao began reading through them all he suddenly got very light headed.</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>TAO WHAT IS THIS THAT YOU TWO ARE ACTUALLY DATING!</em>
</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>YOU SAID THIS WAS JUST FOR A DINNER!</em>
</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>YOU BETTER ANSWER YOUR PHONE OR I AM COMING THERE TO GET YOU!</em>
</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!</em>
</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>TAO YOU BETTER HAVE SOME ANSWERS FOR ME!</em>
</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>IF YOU DON’T ANSWER YOUR PHONE IN THE NEXT 5 MINS IM COMING TO NEW YORK TO BRING YOU BACK</em>
</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>YOU THINK IM JOKING LUHAN AGREES!</em>
</p>
<p>From: Lulu</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry Tao about Sehun. He’s been freaking out all day. Please don’t take anything he says seriously. Just please call us back soon. </em>
</p>
<p>From: Big Butt</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry Tao. Luhan said I can’t yell at you anymore or no sex for a month. But call me back! </em>
</p>
<p>Tao swallowed as he dialed Sehuns phone number. After two rings someone picked up but no one greeted him.</p>
<p>“Um. Hello?” Tao still only heard silence on the other end but could tell someone was there from the heavy breathing he heard. Suddenly there was some shuffling and someone else had the phone.</p>
<p>“Hello Tao? Is that actually you?” Luhans voice answered.</p>
<p>“Yes it’s me. I’m sorry I’ve been in seminars all day.” Tao sighed.</p>
<p>“That’s okay Tao. Sehuns just been over dramatic today. We saw all the news articles this morning and after what you told us earlier we were just in a bit of a shock.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry you guys. I should have told you earlier. Just a lot happened at once and I never found the time.”</p>
<p>“What about this morning when you thought you had sex with him!” Sehun hollered from the background.</p>
<p>Tao giggled at Sehuns overprotective attitude. “I’m sorry sehunny! I’ll make it up to you when I get back I promise!” Tao fake pouted across the phone. He knew Sehun could never deny his pout and when he heard the other sigh he smiled in triumph.</p>
<p>“Fine! But you have a hell of a lot to explain when you get back. And no more funny business for real this time Tao!” Sehun ordered.</p>
<p>Tao giggled again before bidding goodbye to his friends and leaving the bathroom.</p>
<p>“What happened to you? You fall in?” Kris asked leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>“No. just had to call Sehun. Seems the news of our relationship is in Korea now.” Kris just nodded in understanding before sticking his hand out for Tao who gladly took it. “So where did you want to explore today?” Kris asked. Tao was about to answer when some board members and Chanyeol started running up to them.</p>
<p>“Mr. Wu wait. We have a situation!” And older man from the night before cut them off.</p>
<p>“What’s the problem?” Kris asked still holding onto Taos hand.</p>
<p>“A speaker for later tonight just called and said their flight has been delayed and they won’t be in until tomorrow. We also have a couple of speakers who have to leave earlier but aren’t until the final day. We need your help fixing the schedule.” Another man replied.</p>
<p>Kris sighed and stared at Tao with sorrowful eyes. “I’m sorry Tao. I guess we will have to postpone our date.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay sir. This is your job.” Tao smiled at Kris.</p>
<p>“I can accompany you Tao. I’m not needed anymore.” Chanyeol replied from the group of men. Tao smiled at Chanyeol while Kris just stared daggers.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’d like that Chanyeol. I will see you later sir.” Tao bowed slightly as Kris was whisked away by the group of men.</p>
<p>“So Tao where were you and Kris off to?” Chanyeol asked with an eyebrow raise.</p>
<p>“We were just going to explore New York but I have always wanted to see Central Park.” Tao smiled.</p>
<p>“Alright. Central Park it is.” Chanyeol held out his arm for Tao to grab and the two walked out of the hotel unaware of the eyes burning holes in their back from across the lobby.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It was quite late when Chanyeol and Tao finally made it back to the hotel. They had explored Central Park and the large downtown shopping area. Tao had never seen so many department stores in one place before. They even went to see china town where Tao shared some of his favorite snacks with Chanyeol. By the time Tao reached his suite the entire room was dark.</p>
<p>Creeping into the bedroom Tao was surprised to see the bed was empty, but thought that Kris just had to work late again. After changing into his sleeping clothes Tao went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and turned on the light nearly screaming when he saw Kris on the living room couch. Walking over he saw that Kris was fast asleep. Grabbing a blanket from the bed Tao placed it over his boss before turning off the light again and heading to bed.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next morning Tao awoke earlier than usual that the sun was not even up yet. He decided he wanted to take advantage of the peace and quiet and sat on the little balcony seats across the living room. Sitting in the quiet Tao began thinking about the next couple days. After today the conference would be over and it would just be him and Kris. He just hoped he could do justice as Kris’ lover but it also scared him to death.</p>
<p>After a while Tao went back inside and realized Kris was no longer on the couch. When he heard the shower going Tao didn’t think much of it and went back to the bedroom to get ready.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Kris stood in the shower for what felt like an eternity. He had stayed up all night waiting for Tao to get back with Chanyeol but had somehow fallen asleep. He knew it shouldn’t bug him as much as it did that Tao was with Chanyeol. Hell Chanyeol was Kris’ best friend but for some reason seeing Chanyeol and Tao so close together bugged him. Tao was his secretary! Why should he have to share him with anyone else? Kris shook his head to clear his thoughts of Tao and decided he needed to relax a bit.</p>
<p>It had been soon long since Kris had last gotten any kind of sexual release so it didn’t take long for him to get hard. Kris placed a hand on the wall as he stroked himself feeling himself grow in his hand. After a few minutes Kris could already feel himself getting closer to his release. He tried thinking of anything to push him over the edge but his mind always wandered to Tao.</p>
<p>He had never seen his secretary in a sexual way before but all he could think about was their first night and how Tao looked in just his boxers. How his muscular thighs and long limbs matched so well with his tan skin. He remembered how Tao had clung to him as he tried to get him back on the bed and how his scent wouldn’t leave Kris' nose. Kris came hard against the shower wall to the image of Taos ass in his boxers, not stopping until he stroked himself dry as he moaned Taos name.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Taos voice filled the bathroom. “Are you almost done Kris? We have to get going soon.”</p>
<p>“Uh. Yea. Almost done.” Kris replied as he stared down at himself and what he had just done.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Business Trip Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So. Where are we off to today Kris?” Tao asked as he followed next to the elder on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Well I was thinking Central Park? I hear it is really beautiful this time of year. There is also a lot of shopping areas nearby if you wanted to go check them-“ Kris paused when he noticed Tao giggling beside him. “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Tao continued giggling. “It’s just me and Chanyeol went to Central Park yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Kris replied flatly looking ahead as he continued walking. Tao continued smiling until he realized how quiet Kris was.</p>
<p>“We can still go there if you want? I can show you the little bridge me and Chan went to. We fed the ducks some bread in the water, we even accidentally threw some on some boaters. We also sat under these beautiful trees! I can show you that too. You wouldn’t believe what Chan did there. We were just sitting when he saw someone running with a dog and for some reason Chan has this gravitational pull toward animals so he started heading towards it. As soon as he got close enough tho-“</p>
<p>“Enough!” Kris shouted as he stopped in his tracks. Tao stopped just before bumping into the elder, eyes wide at his boss’s sudden outburst. Kris cleared his throat before looking Tao in the eyes. “I’m sorry. But why don’t we go somewhere where you and Chanyeol didn’t go?”</p>
<p>Tao nodded his head still slightly confused at Kris behavior before biting his lip in thought. “I know! I’ve always wanted to see a Broadway show! I hear they are wonderful!”</p>
<p>Kris smiled at Taos enthusiasm completely forgetting his anger from before. “Okay. Let’s go see a Broadway show.” Kris held out his hand and Tao blushed before taking it and following the elder down the streets.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Woooww! Look at all these lights! Everything is so bright!” Tao stood in the middle of time square staring up at all the lighted billboards. “Kris do you see all these? It’s so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Kris laughed at Tao before striding over to him placing his hands on Taos waist. “You know what else is beautiful?” Kris asked causing Tao to look at him in question. “You.” Kris replied softly before pulling Tao closer and pressing his lips to the youngers.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao was quiet the entire walk back to the hotel beside the occasional answer to Kris's conversation. The elder had been talking about the conference and how well it went was since they left time square but Tao couldn’t follow any of it. He was too preoccupied with Kris’ sudden kiss. As much as he had hoped Kris actually meant it he knew it was all for his bosses plan, but something in the way Kris looked at him always had Tao doubting his boss’s true intentions.</p>
<p>“Tao did you hear me?” Kris asked squeezing Taos hand that he had been holding their whole walk home.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Tao replied.</p>
<p>“I said we’re back.” Tao looked in front of them and saw the hotels front doors. “Did you want to get a drink or something or just go to bed? I’m pretty tired myself.” Kris smiled at Tao.</p>
<p>“Probably bed.” Tao replied as he subconsciously yawned. Kris laughed and pulled the younger into the hotel.</p>
<p>When they got to their room Tao realized for the first time of their trip that there was only one bed in the entire suite. Kris didn’t seem to notice Taos delay as he just continued to strip out of his suit. Tao quietly went over to the bathroom to change out of his cloths and into his pajamas and went back to the bedroom. Kris was hanging up his clothes when Tao tried to quietly take a blanket from the bed and escape to the living room.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Kris asked when he noticed Tao half out of the door, the blanket dragging behind him.</p>
<p>“Um. I was just going to go sleep on the couch. I guess I didn’t realize there was only one bed in the room when I booked the hotel.” Tao bowed slightly before heading out to the living room.</p>
<p>Just outside of the door Tao felt two arms wrap around his waist and lifting him into the air. Next thing he knew Tao was being thrown onto the bed landing with a bounce.</p>
<p>“Just sleep in here Tao.” Kris replied sliding under the covers on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>“T-that’s okay Kris. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” Tao tried again beginning to crawl off the bed.</p>
<p>Kris grabbed Taos ankle and pulled him back up next to him. “I said its fine Tao. We already slept on this bed together before. Plus the couch is not that comfortable. Trust me.” Kris finished settling into the bed and turning his back to Tao.</p>
<p>Tao felt a little guilty for making Kris sleep on the couch the other night so he decided not to argue and turned off the lights before getting under the covers as well. Tao could see the silhouette of Kris from the light of the window and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch him but refrained and instead turned his back on his boss and drifted to sleep.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao awoke feeling extremely hot and sweaty but as he tried to sit up he realized why. Kris had his arms wrapped around Taos middle and was hugging his back tightly. Tao froze when he realized their positions and began screaming in his head. Tao was going to just go back to sleep and wait for Kris to wake up when until he felt something hard poking against his butt. Tao quickly tried to get out of Kris arms but the elders hold was too tight. Turning around best he could Tao started poking Kris in the cheek trying to wake the elder. After a few hard pokes Kris finally began opening his eyes and soon realized the position they were in.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry Tao!” Kris scrambled away from Tao nearly falling onto the floor. “S-sorry. It’s just a reflex for me.” Kris stuttered his cheeks getting redder by the second.</p>
<p>Tao couldn’t help but smile at how cute Kris looked all flustered. “It’s okay Kris. I didn’t mind.” Taos eyes widened when he realized what he just said. “I-I mean. I just woke up. It wasn’t a big deal.” Tao looked away as he felt his own cheeks heat up. “W-well I’m going to make some breakfast.” Tao replied after a long silence and was soon out of the room.</p>
<p>Kris sighed when Tao was gone but groaned when he realized the situation he had down below. “Damn it.” Kris whispered to himself. Kris fell back into bed and forced himself to calm his boner down and hoped Tao hadn’t caught on to his situation. When Kris walked out of the bedroom Tao was in the kitchen making food and didn’t seem to be acting any different and Kris sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“So what did you want to do today Tao? It’s our last day in New York.” Kris asked as he ate the omelet Tao made.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I feel like I’ve kind of seen all I want to see of New York that I want to see. What I really want to do is check out the pool downstairs!” Tao replied with a mouth full of food.</p>
<p>Kris chuckled before nodding. “Alright we will go swimming. Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm. I would really like to just stay in and relax. Maybe watch a movie. It’s not often I can relax like this and I want to take advantage of it before we get back to work.” Kris nodded his head in agreement as he finished his breakfast.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao grabbed the blanket off the bed along with its pillows before waddling off to the living room. Kris was already flipping through the movie choices, his hair still wet from his shower after swimming. “Do you care what we watch?” Kris asked over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“No not really. I don’t see movies often so whatever you like is fine.” Tao replied building up his little fort of pillows and blankets on the couch. Kris picked a movie and headed to the couch laughing at Taos enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“You must really be excited to watch movies.” Kris said plopping on the couch.</p>
<p>“It’s not really that.” Tao replied settling next to Kris. “I just don’t remember the last time I got to just sit still and do absolutely nothing. It will be exciting.” Kris stared concerned at Tao. He wondered if he really did work his secretary so hard that he didn’t even have time to watch movies. It seems like such a small thing but Kris couldn’t help but feel guilty. “So what type of movie did you put in?” Tao asked smiling at Kris.</p>
<p>“It’s a scary movie. I haven’t seen it before either.” Kris smiled back.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tao said looking away.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Kris asked concerned.</p>
<p>“Um. No.” Tao replied after a pause. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” And soon Tao settle back in next to Kris.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Kris soon found out that it was not nothing when Tao jump from his seat and hid under the blanket for the 10<sup>th</sup> time in half an hour. Kris patted the lump that Taos head was under as he tried to stifle a laugh.</p>
<p>“If you didn’t like scary movies why didn’t you say so? I can turn it off.” Kris began getting up from his seat when he felt a hand grab his wrist.</p>
<p>“No! Really it’s okay! I’ll get over it. We can still watch.” Tao pleaded as he pulled Kris back to his seat. Kris shook his head before sitting back down.</p>
<p>“Okay but if you get scared again don’t hind under the blanket just hold onto me okay? Ill protect you from the monsters.” Kris smiled at Tao who peeked from beneath the blanket.</p>
<p>“O-okay.” Tao replied timidly. Tao crawled out of the blanket and settled back on the couch when Kris played the movie again.</p>
<p>Not even 5 minutes later Tao was jumping up again as a ghost popped onto the screen except this time he instantly clung to Kris chest and hid his face while Kris just smiled at the younger and stroked his back.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When the movie was finally over Kris looked down at Tao, who hadn’t taken his face away from Kris chest since the first time, and saw the younger sleeping. Kris stared at Tao and ran his fingers through his hair as the younger snuggled closer. Kris felt guilty for putting his secretary through all of the drama of his life. He also felt selfish for monopolizing Taos time but he reasoned it was because for the first time in his life Kris was actually genuinely happy with someone that he couldn’t give it up. If he hadn’t come up with this stupid plan he may have never gotten this close with Tao and he felt too happy to let him go.</p>
<p>“Hey Tao.” Kris whispered in Taos ear. Tao stirred and wined making Kris smiled bigger. “Tao. It’s time to get up. The movie is over.”</p>
<p>Tao slowly sat up rubbing his eye as his hair stood up on ends from being pressed against Kris chest. Kris smiled at how cute the younger looked.</p>
<p>“It’s over? I missed it all!” Tao pouted as Kris laughed.</p>
<p>“You didn’t miss much. Everyone died.”</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t spoil it for me!”</p>
<p>“Tao. You would never watch that movie again.” Kris smirked.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that!” Tao stuck out his tongue at Kris.</p>
<p>“You better put that tongue away before I put it back for you.” Kris warned teasingly.</p>
<p>Tao jumped up from the couch and stuck his tongue out at Kris again before running to the bedroom. Just before he could close the door Kris put his body in the way. Tao glanced up at the elder in fear before attempting to run to the bed. Kris was quicker though and grabbed Tao by the waist holding him in place. After a few minutes of Tao struggling, he finally gave up and faced his boss putting on a fake pout.</p>
<p>“What’s with that face Tao? Didn’t I warn you?” Kris gazed darkened as he looked down at Tao.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it?” Tao tried. Sticking his tongue out again Tao gasped when Kris switched their positions pushing Tao against the door his arms on either side of the youngers head before smashing his lips against Taos. Tao grunted in surprise but moaned when he felt Kris tongue flick across his lips. Tao opened his mouth obediently as Kris explored him, but as soon as it had started it was over and Tao was left breathless against the doorway as Kris walked over to his suitcase.</p>
<p>“W-what was that for?” Tao gasped still dizzy from the kiss.</p>
<p>“I told you. If you didn’t put your tongue away I would.” Kris smirked before winking making Tao blush to his ears. “You should probably get dressed Tao. We have dinner reservations at 8 tonight. And wear the tux I made you bring.” Kris replied grabbing his coat.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Tao asked settling on the bed still trying to calm down.</p>
<p>“I have to go do some business but I’ll be back before dinner. Okay?” Kris smiled and winked at Tao again before walking out the door.</p>
<p>After Kris left Tao fell back onto the bed and threw a pillow over his face before screaming into it.</p>
<p>“Why does he have to do this to me!” Tao groaned before getting up to begin getting ready.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tao glanced at his watch and saw it was already 7:55. Kris had texted him to just meet at the restaurant in the lobby but Tao had been so nervous he got there 20 minutes early. Tao looked inside the restaurant and was happy to see that it was practically empty. Tao tapped his foot and glanced down at his watch again when he felt a figure loomed over him. Tao looked up to see Kris staring down at him.</p>
<p>Tao froze as he admired how great Kris looked. Tao had always thought Kris was handsome even though he was more than that. He always knew dress well, how to behave gracefully, just how to be perfect, which made Tao feel even more insecure about himself. Tao didn’t come from a very well-off family so being this close to someone like Kris and being treated like his equal was more than Tao could ever want.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful Tao.” Kris smiled down. Tao was taken aback by the compliment and couldn’t help but blush. “Should we go sit down?”</p>
<p>Tao nodded and grabbed Kris' hand that was extended to him before following the elder.</p>
<p>“It’s so empty in here. There isn’t even anyone around.” Tao looked around.</p>
<p>“That’s because I bought out the whole place for the next couple of hours.” Kris looked at Tao from the side.</p>
<p>“You can do that Kris? There was no need to do such a thing!” Tao gawked at him.</p>
<p>“Yes there was, because. I don’t want anyone else seeing how you look tonight.” Kris smiled as Tao blushed.</p>
<p>After sitting down a waiter came right to their side and began filling their glasses with wine. “Do you know what you would like to order this evening?”</p>
<p>“I think I will have the steak. Tao what do you want?” Kris asked smiling at Tao.</p>
<p>“U-uh. I’ll have the steak also. Thanks.” Tao smiled at the waiter before handing his menu over.</p>
<p>“Sounds good gentleman. I’ll be right back with your order.”</p>
<p>After the waiter left Tao and Kris sat in silence for a while sipping their wine. It wasn’t a strange silence. It was a comfortable silence that Kris and Tao had formed with each other over their vacation.</p>
<p>“So why such a fancy dinner? I would have been fine just ordering some room service.” Tao asked leaning onto the table.</p>
<p>“Well it was for a pretty selfish reason if I’m being honest,” Kris answered looking down shyly.</p>
<p>“Selfish? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I wanted you to be all dressed up so I could sit across from you and stare at you.” Kris stared into Taos eyes now. Tao smiled shyly at the confession before drinking some more wine.</p>
<p>Soon their meal came and Tao and Kris fell into quiet conversation. Tao enjoyed doing this with his crush/boss. Just talking to him about his life made him feel even closer to Kris and listening to Kris' life made him feel trusted by his boss.</p>
<p>Kris had never really had anyone who knew him like Tao did. Everyone he interacted with was for business of some sort so it was hard for him to find some he could openly talk to about anything but he found that in Tao.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>A few hours and several glasses of wine later Tao realized how late it was and saw that most of the staff had already gone home.</p>
<p>“Kris. I think we should probably head back up. It looks like they are trying to close.” Tao slurred at Kris.</p>
<p>Kris chuckled as he looked around. “Probably. I feel bad.” Kris waved the waiter over and told him they were ready to leave and for him to get the check. When the waiter came back he gave the check to Kris and then handed a bottle of champagne to them.</p>
<p>“This is from the staff here in congratulations on your relationship. We hope you many years of happiness.” The man smiled and gave the bottle to Tao who blushed at the recognition.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Tao whispered embarrassed.</p>
<p>After Kris had payed they began heading back to their room both a little dizzy from the alcohol.</p>
<p>“Careful Tao!” Kris gasped as Tao missed his footing and almost tripped in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Imm okay Kris. Calm down.” Tao waved away his boss as he continued down the hall. Kris laughed at Tao and followed after him.</p>
<p>“So should we open this tonight?” Tao asked waving the bottle of champagne in the air after they entered their room.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I think we both have had a little too much to drink.” Kris replied taking off his jacket.</p>
<p>“But they went through all that trouble to get it for us! We could have just a glass. One glass? It’s not like we can get any worse than we are.” Tao giggled as he headed to the kitchen. Kris shook his head and followed after him.</p>
<p>“Can you get two glasses for me?” Tao asked as he tried opening the bottle. As Tao got the bottle open he felt heat on his back as Kris stood behind him placing the glasses in front of Tao.</p>
<p>“Here.” Kris husked. The heat from Kris breath made Tao tingle in not the best places but he tried to ignore it as he poured the two drinks. Turning around to give Kris his drink Tao realized how close Kris was with only a small space between them.</p>
<p>“Here you go sir.” Tao handed his boss the drink while looking down in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Tao.” Kris warned lifting Taos chin up. “I thought I told you. Call me Kris.”</p>
<p>Tao blushed at Kris demanding voice. “Sorry Kris. I guess this is to us huh?” Tao raised his glass to Kris.</p>
<p>“To us.” Kris smiled. When they finished their drinks the room filled with silence as the two stood staring at each other.</p>
<p>“You know Tao. I’ve never met anyone like you before. With you, I can actually be myself and I want to thank you for that.” Kris broke the silence. Tao was taken aback by Kris's words since he thought Kris was always like this when he was with Tao. He never thought of himself as anything special especially to Kris and that made his heart flutter. Kris smiled at Tao as Tao tried to find his words but before he could stop himself the drinks and his emotions took over.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Tao blurted out covering his mouth as he realized what he said, his eyes growing wide.</p>
<p>Tao expected Kris to start yelling at him or to tell him how gross that was. That their relationship was strictly business and nothing more. What he didn’t expect was for Kris to grab him by the waist and pull him into a kiss.</p>
<p>Tao wanted to push away and stop himself from making the situation worse but he also wanted to melt even further into Kris. To feel Kris hands on his body. To feel how Kris felt inside of him and before he could stop it Tao started moaning with every move of Kris's lips.</p>
<p>Kris picked Tao up by the hips and set him on the kitchen island, Tao instinctively wrapping his legs around Kris pulling them closer. Kris started kissing Tao down his neck sucking on the skin earning more moans from the younger. Tao began working on unbuttoning Kris's dress shirt as the elder was taking off his jacket and bow tie.</p>
<p>Kris connected his lips to Taos again before lifting the younger up and walking to the bedroom. Kris threw Tao onto the bed as Kris removed his shirt. Kris stared at Tao with hooded eyes before crawling on top of him.</p>
<p>“Tao do you know how hot you are? How much I have wanted to fuck you?” Kris husked it Taos ear.</p>
<p>“K-Kris.” Tao moaned as the elders hands move along Taos sides stopping at his nipples. Kris smirked at Taos response before moving his mouth to one of Taos pink nubs. Kris flicked his tongue across the nub extracting more moans from the younger.</p>
<p>Suddenly Tao flipped them over so he was on top looking down at Kris. Removing his shirt Tao ground his hips down onto Kris hardening cock making Kris groan as he threw his head back and grabbed Taos hips. Tao smirked at Kris's reaction and repeated the action.</p>
<p>“Tao. You’re driving me crazy.” Kris grunted before pushing his hips up to meet Taos. Tao moaned and Kris sat up to kiss the younger again. “Fuck Tao. I need you.” Tao smiled into the kiss before he moved his hands to Kris pants. Pulling out Kris's hard dick Tao began stroking it smirking with each moan Kris let out.</p>
<p>With a mischievous grin Tao moved down until he was met with Kris cock. Taking a tentative lick Tao tasted the salty precum before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Kris moaned and flicked his hips up forcing his cock further into Taos hot mouth. Tao began bobbing his head around Kris cock while stroking the rest he couldn’t fit in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck Tao. If you keep that up ill explode and won’t be able to fuck you.” Kris husked. Tao gagged on Kris cock before looking up at his boss whose eyes were glazed over with pleasure.</p>
<p>Kris pulled Tao up and flipped them over before pulling Taos pants off in one go. Taking Taos dick Kris began stroking it softly while kissing his way down Taos chest making sure to stop and suck on each nipple. Kris then knelt in between Taos legs before pulling the youngers legs up so his butt was on Kris chest and legs over his shoulders.</p>
<p>“K-Kris. What are you do-“ Tao was cut off by a moan as Kris licked his entrance. Kris circled his tongue around Taos tight ring of muscle while stroking the youngers legs and gripping his butt. Tao gripped the bed sheets and bit his lips when Kris slid his tongue past his entrance.</p>
<p>“K-Kris. P-please. I need you i-in me.” Tao whined.</p>
<p>“Hold on baby. I need to prep you.” Kris cooed before leaning forward to put his fingers in Taos mouth who sucked on them hungrily. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” Kris husked as he slowly pressed a finger into Tao while licking the ring of muscles soothingly.</p>
<p>Tao moaned louder as Kris added another finger and soon another until he felt so full he was going to explode. “P-please Kris. I’m ready.” Kris smirked at Tao before removing his fingers.</p>
<p>“Okay Tao. I’m going to be slow. Let me know if it hurts. I’m probably bigger than what you’ve had before.” Kris smirked as Tao rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll be the judge of that.” Tao warned with a smile. Kris smiled back before grabbing a bottle of lube he had in his suitcase and coating himself generously.</p>
<p>Kris alighted himself up with Taos entrance and stared at the younger before pushing himself slowly into Tao.</p>
<p>“Fuuuck.” Tao moaned loudly as he felt himself being stretched opened and filled up. Kris grunted in pleasure as he felt Taos hot walls engulf him until he was up to the hilt.</p>
<p>“K-Kris. Please move.” Tao whined after a few moments and Kris nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Kris started pulling himself almost all the way out of Tao before pushing back in earning a long moan from Tao. Soon Kris couldn’t stop himself and was soon pumping in and out of Tao at a faster pace.</p>
<p>“Uh. Kris. F-faster.” Tao moaned and Kris smirked as he started to snap his hips forward to meet Taos.</p>
<p>Suddenly Kris flipped them over so Tao was on his lap causing his dick to sink even further into Tao hitting him right in his bundle of nerves. “Bounce on me baby. I want to see you pleasure yourself on my dick.” Kris grinned as he put his hands behind his head.</p>
<p>Tao blushed uncontrollably but soon placed his hands on Kris chest and lifted himself up before slamming back down making Kris moan deeply. “Fuck Tao. Just like that.” Tao smiled at the praise and continued his ministrations soon moaning and bouncing on Kris dick without stopping.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Kris! I-I’m close.” Tao moaned as he threw his head back. Kris gripped Taos hips and began snapping his up to meet Taos. “Uh. Kris. Touch me please!” Tao begged as he held onto Kris shoulders.</p>
<p>“No. you’re going to come from my cock alone.” Kris grunted pounding harder into Tao hitting his prostate dead on pushing Tao over the edge who came between them. Tao clenched around Kris and after a few more pumps Kris came deep in Tao moaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm.</p>
<p>Tao collapsed on Kris breathing deeply as they both came down from their highs. After a few minutes Kris pulled out of Tao and laid him beside him.</p>
<p>“So. Was I the biggest?” Kris teased Tao. Tao slapped Kris on the chest tiredly before nodding his head embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Yes. Now can I sleep?”</p>
<p>“Yes baby. Go to sleep.” Kris whispered stroking Taos hair as the younger snuggled closer. Soon Tao started breathing softly and Kris knew he was asleep. Looking down at the younger Kris felt his chest become lighter and he smiled kissing Tao on the forehead. “I love you.” He whispered even though he knew if fell on deaf ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris awoke groaning as his head pounded but froze when he noticed Tao snuggled in his chest. Kris smiled at the younger before kissing Taos head waking the younger. Tao blinked a couple of times at the elder before his eyes grew wide and he scrambled away from Kris. Kris held on to him and pulled him back to his chest.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going? Our flight isn’t until later so we have time to just relax this morning.” Kris whispered before resting his chin on top of Taos head.</p><p>Tao laid there frozen for a couple of minutes until he decided to talk.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Kris. A-about last night. I know I crossed a line and it won’t happen again. So if you will, please let me get ready.” Tao tried again to escape Kris’ arms but the elder just held tighter.</p><p>“Tao. What makes you think you need to be sorry? For one I initiated it all with that kiss, and if I really didn’t want to I would have stopped last night.” Kris grabbed Taos chin so he could look him in the eye.</p><p>“Tao. I don’t regret last night and I hope you don’t either. So if you would please stay here a little longer.” Tao blushed a deep red at Kris’ confession but smiled at Kris before laying back on his chest. Tao couldn’t stop smiling as his heart raced.</p><p>Tao didn’t even realize he had drifted off again until he felt himself being lifted into the air. After opening his eyes Tao noticed Kris was carrying him bridal style to the bathroom, both of them still stark naked.</p><p>“Um. Kris. What are you doing?” Tao asked nervously.</p><p>“I’m taking us to shower. If you hadn’t noticed you have some dried cum all over you.” Kris replied with a small smile.</p><p>Tao blushed a little. “I can walk myself.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I want to carry you.” Kris smiled at Tao this time. Tao blushed harder but held onto Kris.</p><p>When they got into the bathroom Kris set Tao on the counter and went to turn on the water for the shower.</p><p>“A-are we going to shower together?” Tao asked timidly. Kris looked over his shoulder with a smirk.</p><p>“Why? Are you embarrassed?” Kris walked over to Tao with a devilish smile fitting himself in between Taos legs. “It’s not like I haven’t seen everything already.” Kris finished with a quick kiss on Taos lips. “Come on.”</p><p>Kris held his hand out for Tao who took it cautiously before jumping off the counter. Tao could see now why Kris wanted to carry him. His hips were sore and his legs were like jelly and he didn’t think he could make it to the shower and to top it off Tao could feel Kris’ old cum leak down his legs.  Kris seemed to have noticed Taos delay and quickly scooped the younger up before placing him in the shower stall before following him in.</p><p>“Is the water temp okay? I don’t know how warm you like it.” Kris asks worriedly as he wrapped his arms around Tao.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” Tao sighed as he leaned into Kris letting the warm water soothe his muscles.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence Kris grabbed a luffa and some soap and began cleaning Taos back.</p><p>“Now let’s get you cleaned up.” Kris reached around and began washing Taos stomach and chest as Tao just hummed in content.</p><p>Kris placed his chin in Taos neck as his hands drifted down Taos chest. Grabbing Taos hips Kris started placing gentle kisses on Taos neck making the younger shutter. “I hope you know I’m serious Tao. I don’t regret last night.” Kris husked in Taos ear. Tao moaned softly when Kris started sucking lightly on his neck as he felt himself harden slightly at the gesture.</p><p>Kris began moving the luffa over Taos hardening cock softly stroking it as Tao moaned again. Tao leaned more against Kris as he let the elder tend to him. Kris soon turned Tao around so their chests touched flush together their hard dicks rubbing against each other.</p><p>“K-Kris.” Tao moaned as he felt Kris move the luffa to his behind circling the entrance. Kris smirked at the younger before capturing his lips in a heated kiss forcing Taos back against the shower wall.</p><p>“Tao. I’m going to fuck you again. Right here against the wall.” Kris groaned in Taos ear. Tao shivered at Kris' words only offering a low moan in reply.</p><p>Kris put the luffa on the shelf before turning back to Tao his eyes hooded in lust. Kris grabbed the back of Taos head forcing his face up into a kiss as Kris’ tongue explored the youngers mouth. Tao wrapped his arms around Kris's neck trying to fight back but failing against Kris skilled mouth. Kris then moved his hand from Taos hip to grope his ass earning a long groan from Tao. Wasting no time Kris began rubbing Taos entrance before sliding his finger in, followed shortly by a second.</p><p>“You are so dirty Tao. I can still feel my cum from last night in your greedy little hole. Look, it’s already stretched out from my cock. Like your body wants me in you again.” Kris husked. Tao couldn’t even focus as he felt Kris's fingers move in and out of him. Kris added a third finger and soon found Taos prostate making the younger shudder in pleasure and moan loudly.</p><p>Kris sucked on Taos neck and he moved his fingers faster until he couldn't take it anymore. Turning Tao around Kris grabbed Taos wrists and held them against the wall above Taos head in his hand before moving Taos hips back so he could get a better angle. Kris licked his lips as he watched Taos hole clench around nothing.</p><p>“Do you want my cock Tao?” Kris teased. Tao weakly nodded his head still facing the wall. “I need to hear you Tao. Do you want my big cock in your tight hole? It’s already clenching like it needs something to fill it.” Tao just nodded his head again wiggling his butt at Kris. Kris smacked Taos ass hard earning a yelp from Tao. “I said you need to say it.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes I want it. P-Please Kris.” Tao sobbed in pleasure. Kris smirked at the younger before he aligned his dick with Taos entrance. Slowly pushing in Tao gasped as he was being filled up and Kris groaned at the heat engulfing him. When Kris was almost all the way in he pulled out to just the tip before slamming all the way in making Tao gasp. Kris didn’t wait for Tao to adjust before starting to move in and out slowly. Tao groaned at the movement but soon started moving his hips back in an attempt to push Kris deeper.</p><p>“You like that Tao?” Kris moaned speeding up his thrusts angling himself to hit Taos prostate in just the right place. Tao let out a string of moans his mouth hanging open and drool coming down his chin.</p><p>“K-Kris. I can’t anymore. I-I’m going to cum.” Tao shuddered, moaning louder as he neared his edge.</p><p>“Cum for me baby. All over these walls.” Kris whispered into Taos ear. Soon Taos body convulsed with his orgasm as white ropes spattered the wall. Kris groaned when Taos walls tightened around him pushing him over his own edge and releasing deep inside Tao. After they came down from their highs Kris pulled out of Tao watching as some of his cum leaked from Taos hole.</p><p>“You know. You look really hot like this.” Kris mused as he opened Taos hole wider forcing more cum to seep out.</p><p>“Mmmmm.” Tao whined as he tried to wiggle free of Kris hands. Kris released Tao before turning him around and pulling him under the stream of water. Tao leaned on Kris chest as he let the elder begin cleaning him again. After they both finished washing themselves and their hair Kris grabbed both of them a towel.</p><p>“We should probably hurry. Our flight leaves in a few hours.” Tao contemplated as he wrapped the towel around his waist.</p><p>“We will be fine. Want to grab some breakfast first?” Kris questioned as he walked over to Tao.</p><p>“S-sure I guess we can.” Tao blushed as Kris got closer.</p><p>“Okay.” Kris replied pecking Tao on the lips before heading to the bedroom leaving an even redder Tao standing in the bathroom.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao looked out the car window as they pulled up to the airport. There was already a swarm of reporters in front of the entrance and Tao had never felt more nervous. He wrapped his scarf around his neck trying best to hide his face as he looked over at Kris.</p><p>“You ready?” Kris asked with a smile. Tao nodded timidly before Kris got out of the car and around to open Taos door. Sticking a hand out for Tao Kris smiled again and Tao relaxed as he headed into the shouting crowd.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao hopped out of the Kris car and instantly fell to the ground.</p><p>“O how I have missed you! I promise to never leave you again! I swear to god!” Tao exclaimed as he kissed the ground.</p><p>Kris walked to the trunk to get Taos bag and couldn't help but laugh at his secretary’s actions.</p><p>“Tao. Why on earth are you kissing the ground?” Kris mused.</p><p>“I’m just so glad to be back on familiar ground!” Tao replied standing up. “Although I loved the trip nothing will compare to home.” The younger smiled up at Kris.</p><p>Kris laughed again before handing Taos bag to him. “Well I think you have had enough excitement for today so why don’t you just take the rest of the day off and I’ll see you at the office tomorrow?”</p><p>“But sir. If you’re doing work shouldn’t I as well? I’m not that tired.” Tao looked confused at Kris.</p><p>“I’m not asking I’m ordering Tao. Besides I just have to go sign some papers today so there really isn’t anything for you to do.” Kris smiled.</p><p>“Okay. If you say so.” Tao pouted slightly.</p><p>Kris leaned over and kissed Taos pout. “I do say so. I’ll see you tomorrow Tao. Get some rest.” Kris smiled at the blushing Tao before walking back to his car.</p><p>As he drove away Kris looked in his rear view mirror at Tao who waved the elder off. Kris smiled to himself as he headed to the office until he was disturbed by his phone. Kris glanced at the caller ID and groaned before answering.</p><p>“Hello Mother.” Kris deadpanned.</p><p>“I see your back in Korea. With that no good secretary of yours too.” Kris’ mother replied.</p><p>“You wanted me to make it public and I’ve made it public. So there is nothing you can do about it now.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that Kris. Why don’t you come over for dinner? With just the family. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a nice dinner with our son. Your father would love to hear about your trip.” Kris could tell that his mother was hiding something behind her cheerful invitation and something in his gut told Kris it was a bad idea to go.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll be there. But only for fathers sake. I don’t trust you mother.” Kris could feel his mother smirking from the other side and before she could carry on any further he hung up.</p><p>Kris threw his phone in the passenger seat and groaned rubbing his temples. The rest of the drive was a blur as Kris tried to figure out what exactly his mother had planned.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris drove into his parent’s estate later that night a bouquet of flowers in his arms as he handed his keys to the valet.</p><p>“Hello Mother.” Kris forced a small smile on his face as he handed her the bouquet and kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Oh. Kris. It’s so good to see you. Especially without that boy attached to you.” Kris's mother gave a bitter smile. Kris's father came from behind Kris and clapped him on the shoulder before hugging him.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you son.” Kris smiled at his father giving a small bow. As they began to walk into the dining room Kris looked around and sighed in relief as he saw no sign of Jessica.</p><p>~</p><p>“So how was the conference? I’m sure you had no problem as usual?” Kris's father asked as they started their meal.</p><p>“O yes. Went as smoothly as any year. Actually got in touch with a couple of newer companies I’m going to be looking into collaborating with. They aren’t well known but they have a lot of potential. It would be a good thing for some fresh work.” Kris explained as he cut his steak.</p><p>“I trust you son. You have done well with the company so far so I have no doubt it will work.” Kris smiled at his father’s praise.</p><p>“Well how was the rest of your vacation? The one you spent with that gold digger.” Kris's mother asked emotionless as she sipped her soup. Kris flinched as his dad slammed his hands down on the table causing his mother to raise an eyebrow at her husband.</p><p>“Dear. What did I say?” Kris's father gave a glare.</p><p>“It’s okay father.” Kris attempted to cool down his parents. “It was actually wonderful Mother. We went to a Broadway show, walked around time square, and relaxed in the hotel. It was actually a really nice time.” Kris smiled at the memories.</p><p>“Well that is wonderful son. I’m glad he had a good time too. You should bring him by here next time. I really enjoyed him. He looks like a good kid.” Kris father replied sipping his wine.</p><p>“Ha!” Kris mother scoffed. “He is nothing but a gold digger. There is no reason for him to be with you otherwise. You’re probably just paying him off to keep pretending to be your boyfriend. How much did you pay him to let your relationship become public?”</p><p>“Mother that is enough.” Kris threatens in a low voice that caused his mother’s face to lose all color. “I did not come her to have you insult my boyfriend and if you continue I will leave and never come back.” Kris stared hard at his mother.</p><p>Kris mother nodded slowly before she continued on her soup. The rest of the dinner past by quietly just the sound of silverware against plates and the clinking of glasses filled the air.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris was bidding his father a farewell with a hug as the valet brought his car around. As he was rounding his car Kris’ mother run up behind him.</p><p>“What do you want now mother.” Kris unlocked his door.</p><p>“I just wanted to give my son a hug. Is that a crime now?” She asked opening her arms.</p><p>Kris sighed before leaning down to hug is mom but as he tried to pull away she held him tight.</p><p>“Don’t think I can’t see through your façade. I know that this relationship isn’t real. Don’t think for a minute I won’t do anything in my power to make sure the truth is revealed. You are the heir to the Wu name and you will not taint it will some fling with a secretary. So keep that in mind while you play with your little toy. There is nowhere you can put him that I can’t reach.” Kris's mother pulled away and smirked at her son before walking back to her husband’s side before Kris could even think of a reply.</p><p>As his parents waved him off Kris started his car and headed out onto the dark streets of Seoul. His mother’s words played over and over in his head and Kris gripped the steering wheel tightly. He knew his mother’s threats were not empty as she was as fierce as she portrayed herself.</p><p>There were many instances in his youth where rouge business partiers or scandals within the company were exposed and their careers destroyed and he knew full well that his mother was behind them all. If she had even half the resolution as she did in the past Kris feared what she could do to Tao. Tao had worked so hard for his job and to reach the level of professionalism he was at. Kris was not going to let his mother ruin that in any way.</p><p>Kris gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white as he sped back to his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~1 Month later~</p><p>Kris looked at the stack of papers in front of him and rubbed his temples. Kris heard a soft knock on the door before Tao popped his head in instantly making Kris smile.</p><p>It had been a month since Tao and Kris’ vacation but nothing has changed in their relationship, and if Kris was being honest it was like before they had even started dating. They had been so swamped after the conference with all the new contracts and projects that Tao and Kris had not even had a chance to talk to each other unless it was about work. Tao hadn’t even been able to talk to Sehun about what happened since he was so busy. The only plus side Kris found from their busy schedules was that it didn’t give his mother anything to go after Tao with.</p><p>“Sorry to disturb you sir. Just wanted to see if you wanted anything for lunch. I was just going to run to the cafeteria to pick something up.” Tao asked tiredly.</p><p>Kris could see Taos dark circles under his eyes were more defined and he looked paler than usual. He felt guilty for making his secretary work so hard. Tao was always the first one in the office in the morning and the last to leave even after Kris. Tao had been working so hard for Kris even when he didn’t need to.</p><p>“Come here Tao.” Kris waved over Tao. Tao smiled slightly as he walked to stand beside Kris. Kris stood up to face Tao before pulling him into a hug. Tao instantly brought his arms around Kris's waist and relaxed in the elders' hold.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Tao. For putting so much work on you and making you so tired.” Kris whispered in Taos ear. Tao pulled back to look into Kris's eyes smiling slightly.</p><p>“Sir. This is my job and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I love what I do, even the long sleepless nights part.” Tao finished with a smile. Kris couldn’t help it as he stared at Taos smiling face and sparking eyes before he leaned down to capture Taos lips in a kiss. When Kris pulled away he laughed at Taos shocked face.</p><p>“Can I not kiss my boyfriend Tao? He was just looking so adorable and kissable.” Kris kissed the tip of Taos nose as he blushed. “What does the rest of my day look like Tao?” Kris asked.</p><p>“Um. You don’t have another meeting until 3 so until then you’re free.” Tao looked up curiously at Kris.</p><p>“Good.” Kris smirked at Tao before bending down to pick Tao up by the waist and setting him on his desk.</p><p>“K-Kris. What are you doing?” Tao asked as he clung to Kris's neck.</p><p>“Something we haven’t done in a very long time.” Kris finished with a smirk before he pulled Tao in for a deep kiss. Sliding his tongue along the bottom of Taos lips. Tao let Kris in to explore his mouth moaning with each flick of Kris's tongue. Kris moved down to Taos neck sucking and kissing wherever he could reach as he started undoing Taos tie and shirt buttons.</p><p>“K-Kris. We are at work. W-what if someone comes in.” Tao asked breathlessly. Kris looked up at Tao with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Tao, you and I both know that won’t happen.” Kris husked before continuing his ministrations. After Kris had gotten Taos jacket and shirt off he went back to kissing him while Tao helped him out of his own tie and shirt.</p><p>Tao could feel his hardness grow and knew that Kris must feel the same and before he could lose his confidence Tao pushed Kris back and hopped off of the desk before kneeling in front of Kris.</p><p>“Tao. You don’t need to do that.” Kris said breathlessly urging Tao to stand up, but before he could say anything else Tao had Kris' pants around his ankles and his hard cock in his hand.</p><p>Tao looked up at Kris and smirked before sticking his tongue out to lick at the slit of Kris' cock making Kris gasp before putting it all in his mouth.</p><p>“Oh fuck Tao.” Kris moaned as he grabbed Taos hair slowly pumping into the younger mouth. Tao hummed around Kris making him jerk in pleasure and grip Taos hair tighter. Tao relaxed his jaw and took more of Kris cock in his mouth until Kris was hitting the back of his throat.</p><p>“Uh Tao. I won’t last much longer if you keep that up.” Kris groaned. Tao smiled around Kris cock before pulling all the way off with a pop. Standing back up Tao smiled at Kris as he wiped his lips.</p><p>“You are one bad boy.” Kris groaned as he pulled Taos neck forward for another kiss. Lifting Tao back up on the desk Kris quickly whisked Taos pants off to land with his on the floor. Reaching into his drawer Kris pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers before circling one of his fingers around Taos entrance.</p><p>“Mmm.” Tao moaned into the kiss as he felt Kris's hands at his bottom. “K-Kris.” Tao moaned.</p><p>“Yes?” Kris asked worriedly. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Tao shook his head blushing softly.</p><p>“N-no. It’s just.” Tao bit his lip.</p><p>“It’s just what?” Kris stared at Tao.</p><p>“Y-you don’t need to do that. I-I already did.” Tao blushed harder as he turned his face to the side to avoid Kris's eyes.</p><p>Kris stared at Tao wide-eyed before his face suddenly turned to one of lust.</p><p>“Are you telling me you’ve already stretched yourself Tao? Does that mean you were expecting this? Or hoping for it?” Kris asked grabbing Taos chin making him face him.</p><p>“W-well you had that lube in your drawer! Doesn’t that mean you were expecting it too?” Tao finished quietly looking down.</p><p>“I was hoping at some point. Tao. That is so hot. Come here.” Kris husked as he went back to sit on his chair Tao following behind him. “Come here Tao.” Kris ushered Tao to him as he lubed up his cock. Tao walked nervously over before climbing on top of Kris' lap hovering above his dick.</p><p>Tao stared at Kris as he slowly lowered himself on Kris dick gasping as he was stretched open and Kris groaning at the heat. Tao sat fully on Kris dick adjusting to the size before slowly lifting himself up and slamming back down making Kris gasp. Tao smirked at the elders’ reaction before repeating the motion.</p><p>“Fuck Tao. Just like that.” Kris groaned throwing his head back.</p><p>Tao shifted his position a little and this time as he slammed down he felt Kris' dick hit his prostate dead on making him moan at the feeling.</p><p>“Right there Tao? Is that where you want me to fuck you?” Kris asked as he grabbed Taos hips thrusting up into the younger right into his prostate. </p><p>“K-Kris. I’m going to cum.” Tao moaned as he bounced on Kris.</p><p>“Cum for me Tao. Cum from my dick.” And with those words Tao let out a long moan as he saw stars. Kris grunted as Tao clenched around him moaning as he filled Tao up soon afterward. Tao slumped onto Kris's chest as the elder just rubbed circles on the younger back.</p><p>“Are you okay Tao? We need to get you cleaned up.” Tao nodded his head on Kris chest before pulling off of Kris' dick feeling the cum leak out. Kris lifted Tao onto his desk again before disappearing to his office bathroom returning with a damp towel. Kris stood in front of Tao as he cleaned of the youngers chest and thighs before cleaning around Taos hole making the younger blush.</p><p>After cleaning himself off Kris gathered Taos cloths for him to change back into.</p><p>“You better go and get something to eat before the cafeteria runs out of food.” Kris smiled pecking Tao on the nose.</p><p>“What about you?” Tao asked.</p><p>“Could you just grab me a sandwich for later? I really need to finish these papers.” Kris smiled sadly.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll be back.” Tao smiled walking out of Kris's office with a smile on his face.</p><p>When Tao entered the cafeteria he was happy to see that Sehun and Luhan were at their usual table and he made a beeline for them after getting his food.</p><p>“Wow! It’s like I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” Tao exclaimed as he sat down at the table.</p><p>“What is this! Is Tao alive! It’s a miracle!” Sehun stood up yelling across the cafeteria. Luhan slapped Sehuns butt making the younger sit down.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so loud!” Luhan scolded. “It’s great to finally see you Tao. We thought Kris had buried you alive with all the work you two have been doing.”</p><p>“It’s been busy but I’m still alive.” Tao smiled as he started on his food.</p><p>“Mmhmm. Not busy enough if you had time to fuck in his office.” Sehun smirked at Tao as he crossed his arms. Tao started choking on his sandwich as Luhan slapped Sehun again.</p><p>“W-what are you talking about Sehun?” Taos face starting getting hotter by the second as he tried to look anywhere but his best friend.</p><p>“Maybe next time tell Kris not to suck the life out of you.” Sehun leaned across the table and flicked Taos neck softly right where Kris had been sucking on his neck earlier. Tao covered his neck and cursed Kris under his breath.</p><p>“It’s okay man.” Sehun laughed. “We figured as much happened. After the whole dating news came out. Which you have yet to explain.” Sehun raised his eyebrow.</p><p>Tao sighed and looked at his friend. “I’m sorry Sehun. I’ve been so busy I haven’t been able to! But I will tell you everything you want to know now. So ask away.” Tao smiled as he started on his food again.</p><p>Sehun and Luhan spent the next hour pelting Tao with questions about him and Kris and all they had done. While Tao didn’t tell them about the deal Kris and Tao made he did tell them all about their time in New York and his confession and yes even the sex. Tao felt so happy to finally tell someone about Kris and how happy he finally was.</p><p>~</p><p>When Tao had finished his final duties for the day he gathered his stuff up and was going to bid farewell to Kris when the elder walked out of his office.</p><p>“Oh Tao. Are you done for the day?” Kris asked his jacket in his arms.</p><p>“Yes. I was just coming to tell you.” Tao smiled.</p><p>“Well I’m am done now too if you wanted to head out together? I could give you a ride home.”</p><p>Tao smiled at Kris before nodding his head. Kris held his hand out for Tao and the two started heading for the elevator. As they walked out of the lobby still holding hands Tao could feel all eyes turn towards him but he just brushed them off smiling up at Kris.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao was staring out the window of Kris car when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out Tao smiled at the caller before picking up.</p><p>“Hello Chanyeol. How are you?” Tao asked excitedly. Kris who was staring at the road snapped his head towards Tao at the mention of his friends name.</p><p>“Chanyeol? Why are you talking to Chanyeol!” Kris practically yelled. Tao covered the mouth piece of his phone as he told Kris to shush.</p><p>“Sorry that was Kris. Yea he’s taking me home.” Tao kept on talking.</p><p>“Chanyeol says hi.” Tao smiled at Kris.</p><p>“Tell him I say fuck off.” Kris grunted staring at the road.</p><p>“He says hi too. Also that he loves you a lot!” Tao teased.</p><p>“I didn’t say that Chanyeol!” Kris yelled at Taos phone.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll tell him later. Thanks! Talk to you later Channie.” Tao laughed as he hung up his phone.</p><p>“What did Chanyeol say?” Kris asked curiously as Tao remained quiet for a while.</p><p>“Oh. He said maybe you should be the one getting fucked instead of the other way around.” Tao smiled brightly at Kris as the older scoffed.</p><p>“Of course he did.” Tao laughed at Kris pouting before leaning over to peck the elder on the cheek.</p><p>“It’s okay Kris. I like your jealously. Makes me feel wanted.” Kris smiled at the younger before facing the road until they arrived at Taos house. Kris wanted to tell Tao just how much he wanted him it hurt.</p><p>As Tao got out he leaned down to say goodbye to Kris. “I’ll see you tomorrow Kris.”</p><p>“I’ll come by to pick you up for work so don’t be late getting up!” Kris teased.</p><p>“I will.” Tao smile before blowing a kiss at Kris and walking into his house.</p><p>Kris drove all the way home a permanent smile plastered to his face and for the first time in a month he fell asleep happy.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris awoke before his alarm already wide awake and smiling. He took his time getting ready making sure he looked perfect for when he picked up Tao. Just as he was finishing his breakfast Kris saw his phone light up and saw his mother was calling. Rolling his eyes Kris answered.</p><p>“Yes mother.” Kris deadpanned.</p><p>“Is that how you are going to greet your mother from now on?”</p><p>“Sorry. Hello Mother. How are you?” Kris faked a smile.</p><p>“That’s better. I am doing fine. I’ll be doing better later today though. Do you want to know why?” Kris's mother asked mysteriously.</p><p>“Why is that?” Kris asked uninterested as he started to gather his dishes and bring them to the sink.</p><p>“Well maybe you should ask that secretary of yours. I’m sure he has something to say to you.” Kris froze in his step dropping the bowl he was holding as he grabbed his phone and switched it to his other ear.</p><p>“What do you mean mother. What did you do?” Kris asked desperately.</p><p>“You will see soon enough. So don’t bother asking me. You have a good day at work. Oh, and you should stop by the house for dinner again soon. It’s been a while.” Kris could hear the smile in his mother voice as she hung up leaving Kris staring off into space.</p><p>Kris instantly went to his laptop and brought up the latest news articles. Frontpage of the website was a picture of him and Tao leaving the office the previous night holding hands with the headline, ‘Secretary uses boss to climb corporate latter while faking relationship.’ Kris read through the article and felt his anger boil inside of him.</p><p>‘Huang Zitao of the Wu Corporation who has recently been discovered to be dating his boss has made some troubling discoveries. It was found that Mr. Huang had initiated a relationship with his boss for the past year to make himself irreplaceable to the company. A close friend of Mr. Huang has said that he has only started the relationship to get money and fame from the young CEO as well as using him to further his own career by using Mr. Wus connections. “This is not an uncommon thing to see from workers who come from poor families and get the taste of a richer life. I knew Mr. Huang was no good from the minute I met him. He was only there for my sons possessions and not for his feelings. I have always wanted what was best for my son and the Mr. Huang is not on any account. No business in their right mind would think of hiring him knowing what he is capable of. I know I wouldn’t.’ Mrs. Wu, wife of former CEO of Wu entertainment commented when asked on the scandal.’</p><p>Kris couldn’t even finish the article after he saw his mothers name. Grabbing his phone Kris rushed out the door and headed towards Taos house.</p><p>Kris called Tao on his way to his house telling him he was coming for him earlier than expected. Tao didn’t seem any different when Kris talked to him so he just hoped Tao had not seen any of the news.</p><p>Upon arriving at Taos the younger was already outside waiting for Kris with a smile on his face as he waved at the elder.</p><p>“Why did you come so early? Is something wrong? You sounded a little distressed on the phone.” Tao looked at Kris with concern as he got in the car.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I just wanted to see you sooner.” Kris smiled pulling Tao closer for a kiss. Tao smiled back and they fell into silence as they headed to work.</p><p>~</p><p>Entering the underground garage Kris hoped Tao didn’t see through his actions as he tried to steer Tao away from all human interaction on their way to their offices. When they entered their office Tao got everything set up at his desk as Kris stood in the doorway of his office staring at the younger.</p><p>“Is something the matter Kris? I’ll have your schedule ready soon.” Tao smiled.</p><p>“No. nothing. I’ll be in my office.” Kris replied softly.</p><p>A couple of minutes later Kris heard Taos soft knock on his door and told the younger to enter.</p><p>“Here is your schedule for the day sir. You have a meeting with the board at 10 and another meeting with various CEO heads at 1. You also have a ton of emails coming in this morning that I haven’t had a chance to go through them all. Is there something special going on? The board was very adamant about meeting with you today.” Tao looked up from his clipboard concerned at Kris.</p><p>Kris smiled as sweetly as he could. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. Just some stupid stuff I have to do. You can just forward me all those emails you don’t need to read them. Thank you Tao I’ll let you know if I need anything else.” Tao nodded and left Kris office.</p><p>Kris sat back in his chair sighing as he thought about what he would have to deal with for the day, only hoping that Tao didn’t run across any news articles for the day.</p><p>At 10 Kris left his office for his meeting with the board stopping by Taos desk.</p><p>“I’m heading to my meetings now Tao. Can you promise me something?” Tao looked up from his computer before smiling and nodding at Kris. “Please stay off the internet and don’t look at your phone. Don’t leave this floor and just wait for me to get done before going anywhere.”</p><p>Tao looked at Kris thoroughly confused but nodded his head slowly. “Okay Kris. I don’t go on the internet anyways and I left my phone at home today so I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” The younger smiled sweetly. Kris nodded his head and left for his meeting.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris looked at his watch for the 10<sup>th</sup> time that hour and sighed in frustration as it inched closer to 5 o’clock. Kris had managed to avoid Tao all day but knew that any minute the younger would knock on his door to tell him he was leaving for the day and Kris knew what he had to say when he came which is exactly why he dreaded it.</p><p>As if on cue Taos soft knock filled Kris office and the younger poked his head in. “Hey Kris. I’m done for the day so I am going home.” Tao smiled sweetly at the elder.</p><p>“Come here for a second Tao.” Kris asked softly. Tao saw the mixed emotions in Kris's face and suddenly felt dread for what Kris was going to say.</p><p>“What is it sir?” Tao asked formally sitting in front of Kris in one of his client’s chairs. Tao felt like he did the first time he was in Kris office for his interview over two years ago.</p><p>“Tao I don’t really know how to say this or even where to begin.” Kris paused as he looked Tao in the eyes. Tao could see that whatever Kris had to say was hard for him to put into words. “Tao. We need to break up.” Kris finished eyes never leaving Taos as the words sank into the younger.</p><p>Tao suddenly felt like a weight was on his chest and he couldn’t breathe. Kris was saying other things but Tao couldn’t process any of it. His eyes burned with unshed tears and his throat felt thick with mucus. Tao stared at his hands as he clenched and unclenched his hands to keep from jumping up and running out of the room. When Tao realized Kris was done talking he took a deep breath looking Kris in the eyes.</p><p>“I understand sir. Thank you. If that is all I will be on my way.” As Tao finished he felt his eyes fill to the brim with tears as he raced out of Kris's office. Tao heard Kris call after him but didn’t wait around making it to the elevator before Kris could leave his office. As Tao rode the elevator down he let the tears slid down his cheeks and let his heart break into a million pieces.</p><p>As he reached the first floor Tao quickly wiped his eyes and rushed out not noticing the man in front of him effectively knocking them both over.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry sir.” Tao apologized trying to help the man up when he realized who it was. “Ch-Chanyeol?”</p><p>“Tao? What’s wrong?” The elder looked down at the younger with a face full of worry. At the look in Chanyeols eye Tao lost it beginning to sob in front of the CEO. “Hey, Hey. Tao it’s okay. What’s going on?” The elder grabbed Tao in a hug rubbing his back.</p><p>Just as Tao was calming down the elevator down the hall dinged and Kris’ voice could be heard across the floor. “Tao! Where are you?” Tao looked up scared at Chanyeol as he tried to get away but Chanyeol was quicker and quickly pushed the younger and himself into a nearby closet out of sight of Kris.</p><p>Chanyeol continued rubbing Taos back until the younger finally stopped sobbing enough to talk.</p><p>“Tao? Is Kris the reason you are crying?” Tao didn’t look up at Chanyeol but nodded his head in the elders chest. Chanyeol sighed and pushed Tao back.</p><p>“Okay. Let me take you home. I was here to see Kris but if he is the cause of your distress I wouldn’t last a minute before strangling him to death.” Chanyeol tease. Tao smiled weakly and nodded his head.</p><p>Chanyeol stuck his head out of closet to see if the coast was clear and when it was he led him and Tao down the stairs to the basement parking getting in his car and heading to Taos house.</p><p>~</p><p>At Taos house Chanyeol made them both some tea as they sat on the couch in silence.</p><p>“I’m here if you want to talk to me Tao. You don’t have to say anything either but if you need to.” Chanyeol patted Taos head.</p><p>Tao nodded his head softly debating if he should tell Chanyeol everything or not but at the moment he felt so alone and he just needed someone talk to and he didn’t think he was ready for Sehuns judgy ass.</p><p>“O-okay. I’d have to start from the beginning.” Tao said softly. Chanyeol nodded his head as he waited for the younger to start.</p><p>Tao told Chanyeol everything that had happened. From their deal in the beginning to the business trip and even the sex in Kris office. He even told Chanyeol how he had a crush on Kris since he started working for him and how Kris just said they should break up their relationship.</p><p>Chanyeol looked surprised throughout most of the story but by the end he was fuming.</p><p>“That fucking idiot! How could he think that was a good plan!? I’m going to tear his fucking head off right now!” Chanyeol stood up from the coach but Tao quickly grabbed his arm.</p><p>“No! He can’t know I told you about our plan. It wasn’t supposed to go this far. Please, don’t say anything to him.” Tao pleaded. Chanyeol stared at Tao but sighed in defeat and sat back down.</p><p>“Fine. But only for you. Not him.” Tao smiled brightly making Chanyeol smile in return. “But let me know if I can do anything for you. Anything at all.”</p><p>Taos face soon grew dark as he thought of Chanyeols offer. “W-well I do have a request. Kris has been telling me all day not to go on the internet but I couldn’t help but feel curious so I looked and I saw all the articles about me. I saw what they called me and what his mother said about me. I can’t work for Kris anymore. I don’t even want to go near that building. Would you be willing to hire me? I can give you my resume and do an interview and everything.”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled at Tao. “Don’t worry about that Tao. Of course you can work with my company. You can be my own personal assistant since I am between temps right now. I’ll have you start next week to give you some time to readjust so don’t rush into it.”</p><p>Tao smiled brightly at Chanyeol before wrapping him in a hug. Chanyeol laughed patting the younger on the head.</p><p>~</p><p>Later that night Tao told Sehun everything as well. Sehun was much more ready to tear Kris head off but Tao was able to calm him down, with some threats from Luhan, and got him to promise not to say anything either like he did Chanyeol.</p><p>Sehun sighed. “Tao. I wish you would have told me sooner. You should not have gone through this shit by yourself! I’m your best friend for a reason!” Sehun punched Tao lightly on the arm.</p><p>“I know! And I’m sorry! Next time I agree to a fake relationship that ends up becoming a real relationship I promise to tell you first!” Tao said holding his hand up like he was being sworn in.</p><p>“That’s all I ask!” Sehun laughed with Tao.</p><p>“Oh. There is one thing I need you to do for me though.” Tao bit his lip. Reaching into his briefcase Tao pulled out his resignation. “Can you put this on Kris's desk tomorrow morning? Preferably when he is not there?”</p><p>Sehun sighed before nodding and taking the letter. “Where are you going to be now? You worked so hard to get to where you are at the company.”</p><p>“Well since Kris’ mother made it so I can’t really work anywhere I talked to Chanyeol. He is the CEO of Park towers and we became friends over the conference last month. He said he didn’t care about the blacklisting and that I could work for him as long as I liked.” Tao smiled sadly at Sehun.</p><p>When Sehun and Luhan left Tao was finally alone. While he had thought he was finally done crying Tao couldn’t help but slump to the floor and cry himself to sleep in his living room, Kris still the only thing on his mind.</p><p>~</p><p>The week before his next job started was one of the longest weeks of Taos life. He slept until he wanted and went to bed when he wanted only watching dramas during the day. The news of his so called scandal had died down when they found out Tao had left the Wus company and that made Tao feel slightly better knowing he wasn’t a burden to Kris with unneeded stress. One thing that didn’t help Tao was that Kris called and texted Tao multiple times a day sometimes multiple times an hour. He even heard Kris at his door the second day of his break but he ignored him until he left an hour later.</p><p>As the week progressed Tao started to feel like he was getting sick as he was getting more nauseous every day. By the third day Tao couldn’t even keep anything down and didn’t feel like eating but still threw up multiple times that day.</p><p>By the fifth day Tao still did not feel any better running to the bathroom to puke every hour. After only being able to keep down water and crackers Tao finally decided to go get some medicine. Covering his face in a mask and wearing the most inconspicuous outfit possible Tao walked to his corner drug store to get some snacks and medicine, but as he was browsing the medications something caught his eyes.</p><p>Grabbing all he needed Tao began heading back to his house and began replaying the last month with Kris and everything they had done.</p><p>When Tao got home he instantly ran to the bathroom a box in hand and for two whole minutes Tao paced back and forth in his bedroom. Tao was dreading the walk back into the bathroom but when his timer went off Tao willed himself forward. As he inched closer to the counter Taos heart almost exploded as he fell to the ground sobbing into his hands for the umpteenth time that week.</p><p>Pulling his phone out Tao dial his first contact and after the first ring Sehun picked.</p><p>“Tao? What’s wrong? You don’t usually call me this late?” Sehun asked.</p><p>Tao stayed silent for a minute as he stared at the stick on the counter. “S-Sehun?” Tao whispered.</p><p>“Yes Tao? Tao what is wrong? Do you need me to come over?” Sehun asked worriedly as he rushed around grabbing his coat and keys.</p><p>“Sehun. I-I’m.” Tao paused. “Sehun I’m pregnant.” All Tao heard on the other end was a crash as Sehun dropped his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Joyful Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~3 weeks later~</p><p>Tao sat in the reclined chair biting his fingernails while looking around the doctor’s office.</p><p>“Tao will you stop it! You’re making me nervous and I’m not even the pregnant one!” Sehun swatted Taos hand away from his mouth before sitting in the chair next to Taos.</p><p>“Sorry Sehun. I’ve just never been in one of these rooms before. They are so scary looking!” Tao exclaimed as the door to the room opened revealing Taos doctor.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that Tao. I thought my roomed looked rather appealing.” The doctor replied making Tao blush in embarrassment. “I’m Zhang Yixing but you can call me Lay and Tao I’ll be your doctor for this pregnancy.” Lay beamed at Tao.</p><p>“H-hello doctor. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it about your room it is very appealing and I hope to put myself in your care.” Tao rushed out fidgeting with his fingers. “I’m just a little nervous.”</p><p>Yixing smiled at Tao patting the younger on the head softly. “Do not worry Tao. Male pregnancies are my specialty and I will make sure you get the best care.” Tao relaxed under the doctors’ touch. “And are you the father?” Yixing turned to Sehun.</p><p>Tao busted out laughing startling Lay for a second. “No doctor. He’s just my friend.” Tao answered wiping a tear from his eye as Sehun sat there shocked at the doctors’ assumption.</p><p>“My apologies, always have to ask.” Lay smiled. “So why don’t we get this ultrasound done with huh? I’m sure you want to see your baby.” Tao nodded his head vigorously as Lay got all his equipment set up.</p><p>Tao laid back in the chair as Lay lifted up his gown to reveal his flat stomach. Lay placed some clear jelly on Taos stomach before placing a small wand looking thing on top of his stomach. Tao reached out for Sehuns hand who grabbed it quickly as they all stared at the little black and white screen. Lay moved the wand around Tao stomach for a while. Tao grew more nervous as time went on until suddenly a small thumping could be heard and small white blob popped onto the screen. Tao gasped a little and squeezed Sehuns hand who squeezed back.</p><p>“Well there is your baby Tao. Judging from the size and heartbeat you are about 7 ½ to 8 week pregnant. Congratulations.” Lay smiled at the younger. “Right now I’d place your due date around the 20<sup>th</sup> of December.”</p><p>“Sehun. It’s my baby.” Tao whispered in disbelief. Sehun nodded his eyes wide from shock as he stared at the little blob. Tao laughed at his friends reaction before wiping the tears he didn’t realize he was shedding.</p><p>“Don’t cry Tao. It will be okay.” Sehun smiled before patting Tao on the head and kissing his forehead.</p><p>“How many copies of the picture would you like?” Lay asked as he started cleaning up Tao.</p><p>“Um idk?” Tao looked at Sehun.</p><p>“He’ll take 3.” Sehun smiled at his friend who just stared back confused.</p><p>Lay smiled at the two before leaving the room to get the printings.</p><p>“Sehun. Why do I need three? I though just one for me is enough don’t you think?” Tao asked putting his clothes back on.</p><p>“Well I want one too! I didn’t come all the way here just to see it then forget!” Sehun laughed. Tao smiled at Sehun with a big smile.</p><p>“But what about the third one?” Tao asked still confused.</p><p>“Oh. Well I was thinking.” Sehun paused as he looked at Tao. “Well Kris is the father Tao. He should see it.” He finished quietly. Tao almost fell off the chair when he heard what Sehun said but Lay came back into the room before he could reply.</p><p>“Here you go Tao. Also these are a list of some prenatal vitamins that are best for male pregnancies as well as some foods that are very healthy. You don’t have to change your whole diet but adding these in with your meals will make you feel more energetic as well as give nutrients to your baby. There is also a list of some foods to stay away from. So unless you have any questions for me I will see you again in a month.” Lay clapped his hands smiling at Tao who just gaped at the amount of papers in front of him.</p><p>“Are all these necessary? Can I really hurt my baby if I don’t do all these?” Tao asked</p><p>“No! Your baby will be healthy no matter what! Male pregnancies are just more complicated than women’s so we like to try and keep them as closely monitored as possible. These will all help you but you do not need to be overwhelmed by them.” Lay smiled brightly.</p><p>Just then another male entered the room talking to Lay as he looked at his clipboard and Tao thought it was another doctor except that he was wearing a suit instead of a lab coat. “Yixing. These numbers aren’t making any sense to me. Can you explain-Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you were with a patient!” The man exclaimed bowing deeply.</p><p>“It’s okay. We were just finished. Tao, Sehun this is the owner of this hospital Kim Junmyeon also my husband Suho.” Lay smiled widely as he walked to the other male kissing his cheek as the man blushed.</p><p>“Sorry to intrude on you guys. I thought Yixing was done for the day.” Suho said timidly.</p><p>“That’s okay. You have a very nice hospital Mr. Kim. I look forward to being in your care.” Tao bowed at the elder.</p><p>“Please call me Suho. Mr. Kim makes me sound so old.” Suho made a face. “So is this your first pregnancy?” Suho looked at Tao.</p><p>“Y-yes. It’s a bit overwhelming to be honest. I just hope I don’t turn out to be a horrible parent.” Tao looked down shyly.</p><p>“You will be fine! I felt the same why with our first child but he is growing up just fine and she will be just the same.” Suho smiled as he rubbed his small belly that Tao had not noticed was extending slightly in his suit.</p><p>“You’re pregnant right now!” Tao exclaimed loudly before covering his mouth. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I’ve just never known another man whose been pregnant so it shocked me.” Tao looked away shyly.</p><p>“That’s okay Tao. How about I give you my number. You can call or text me any questions you have. You can also talk to Yixing if you have any concerns. Pregnancy is a wonderful thing and it never hurts to have some help.” Suho smiled so big his eyes disappeared as he handed Tao his business card.</p><p>“Wow. Thank you. I will be sure to call you with any questions.” Tao smiled as he left the doctor’s office with Sehun.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao grabbed the last grocery bag and put all its contents in the fridge before he made a cup of tea for Sehun who sat at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Thank you Sehun. You didn’t need to go shopping with me too. Coming to my appointment was enough.” Tao said sliding the mug to his friend.</p><p>“Of course I would help Tao I’m your best friend! Luhan would have been here too if he didn’t have so much work. We want to be here for you Tao.” Sehun placed a hand on Taos. “But there is something I think I need to talk to you about.” Sehuns tone changed and Tao knew what he was about to say.</p><p>“Tao. He is the father. I think you should tell him. He needs to at least know.” Sehun finished softly.</p><p>Tao sighed and placed his hand on his stomach. He knew Sehun was right but he didn’t know if he could face Kris yet. It had been a month since he resigned from the Wus Company. Kris still called him at least once a day and texted him every morning and every night but Tao never replied because it hurt too much.</p><p>“Okay. I will go in tomorrow. I’ll just tell him and see what he wants to do about it. He can be a part of the baby’s life if he wants I won’t deny him that.” Tao smiled at his friend. “He just won’t be a part of mine.” Tao smiled sadly. Sehun squeezed Taos hand as he saw his friend’s dilemma.</p><p>“Tao I’m sure there has been a misunderstanding. He’s been to my office more time these last few weeks than he has the last 10 years I’ve worked there just asking about you. He wants to talk to you and I think you guys should. Either give some closure or fix things but you need to talk to him.” Sehun smiled.</p><p>That night Tao laid awake as he played through every possible conversation he and Kris could have. Almost all of them ended with him crying by himself again, but there were a few where he and Kris had made up and stayed together and with his mind on those few scenarios Tao fell asleep happily rubbing his small stomach.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao awoke the next morning when his stomach forced him to the bathroom but he still felt very optimistic about the day as he got dressed and made himself some breakfast. Tao looked at his phone and saw that Kris sent his usual morning text of good morning and asking how he was. Tao smiled at the message before typing a quick reply for the first time ever in three weeks.</p><p>To: Kris</p><p>
  <em>I need to talk to you. I will be at the office later. It is important. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Tao</em>
</p><p>Putting his phone in his pocket Tao headed out of his house his ultrasound picture safely in his pocket not realizing the message never sent.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris sighed as he set his phone down. It had been weeks since Tao had left and Kris could not focus on a single thing at work since and it was becoming increasingly noticeable. He was missing deadlines and signing the wrong documents. It was becoming such an issue his father had come in the other day to try to talk some sense into his son. While Kris knew what he was doing wrong he could just never take his mind off of Tao and how he had run out of his office crying.</p><p>Kris had tried many times to talk to Tao in hopes of clarifying his decision to break up. He didn’t want to do it but it was best to keep Tao safe from his mother. Tao didn’t know the real damage his mother could do and didn’t want him to find out so to protect him was to push him away.</p><p>Suddenly Kris door opened revealing his new secretary, someone by the name Jongdae, rushing in with his clipboard and tie half on, an obvious sign he was late. Kris sighed again. “Jongdae, what did I say about knocking.” Kris rubbed his temples.</p><p>“Oh. Oh right! Sorry sir I can try that again.” Jongdae rushed as he started heading back out the door.</p><p>“It’s fine! You’re already here anyway.” Kris almost snapped.</p><p>Jongdae nodded before clearing his throat. “Well sir, you have a meeting with the Kim’s in an hour and after that you have a board meeting at 2. Your father will be there. And then just some papers to sign but that’s all today.” Jongdae finished with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you Jongdae. Please keep all phone calls and visitors from entering all day today. Thanks.” Kris said as he waved Jongdae out of his office. Suddenly Kris phone started vibrating and his heart almost stopped as he hoped it was who he thought was calling, but his smile disappeared when he saw his mothers name appear. Ending the call Kris went back to the papers he had until he felt his phone vibrate again this time a text.</p><p>From: Mother</p><p>
  <em>Are you just going to ignore my calls forever? I have something very important to talk to you about so when you are free call me back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               ~Mother</em>
</p><p>Kris scoffed as he read the message before putting his phone away. Turning back to his paper work Kris tried to focus for once in his life but failed miserably as a certain boy kept coming to his mind. At 10 Kris headed to his meeting with Kai and he hoped he could finally talk to someone about his problems.</p><p>~</p><p>“You did what Wu Yifan!” Kai yelled at Kris.</p><p>“I may have broken up with him,” Kris replied softly flinching from Kais voice.</p><p>“Wu Yifan you are the stupidest motherfucker I have ever met!” Kai rubbed his face with his hands. “If Kyungsoo was here he would have thrown you to the ground already. He loves that adorable kid.”</p><p>“What else was I supposed to do! My mother wouldn’t allow it! I know she would have done something more if we had continued. It was to protect him!” Kris defended.</p><p>“That’s may be how you have seen it but did you think about how he would interpret it? To me it seemed like he really liked you even before you guys made that deal. To him it may seem like you are playing with his feelings. Like he was a toy to you that you played with until things got hard or boring. I doubt he would care what your mother said or did as long as you guys were together.” Kai stared at his friend as he let his words sink in.</p><p>“What do you mean liked me before the deal?” Kris asked confused.</p><p>Kai groaned before standing up and walking to Kris before placing his hands on the elders shoulders. “God damn it Kris! A blind, deaf, mute man could tell that he was in love with you long before you made up that stupid ass deal! Sorry to put it bluntly but you don’t seem to get it otherwise.” Kris stared wide-eyed at Kai as he let his words sink in. “He also may have told Kyungsoo a while ago and he told me. But it’s also painfully obvious!”</p><p>Kris thought back to the last two years he spent with Tao and mostly the last month with him. All the smiles, the blushes, the stuttering. How Tao avoided his eyes all the time and how even when he did look at him how he stared at Kris with such admiration. Kris was an idiot for not seeing it. For two whole years Tao had been in love with him and Kris realized too late.</p><p>“I’m an idiot.” Kris groaned while Kai just nodded his head vigorously.</p><p>“If I was you I’d be praying for a second chance. It’s never too late you know. I mean I took a chance and now Kyungsoo and I are together.” Kai finished with a smile.</p><p>“Really man? That’s great!” Kris was actually happy for his friend because he knew how much the younger like his secretary.</p><p>“Thanks man. And now it’s your turn.” Kris nodded at Kai as he started to plan how to get Tao back.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris was flipping through some more papers waiting for his final meeting to come so he could finally leave for the day when suddenly his door swung open revealing the person he last expected to be there.</p><p>“Jessica? What are you doing here? I didn’t even know you knew where this place was.” Kris asked shocked as he watched Jessica stride over to him Jongdae following close behind.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir. I told her you said no guests but she just busted in here. I-I didn’t know-“ Kris held his hand up to silence his secretary.</p><p>“It’s okay Jongdae. Thank you.” Jongdae bit his lip and bowed slightly before exiting.</p><p>“So are you going to tell me why you’re here or are you just here to bug.” Kris asked ignoring Jessica as he went back to his paperwork.</p><p>“Are you not even going to offer me a seat! Since when did you turn so rude.” Jessica huffed as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Please sit wherever you please. It could be on the floor for all I care.” Kris waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>Jessica pouted before walking around Kris desk and pushing his chair back as she sat right on top of his paperwork. “You said sit anywhere.” She smirked.</p><p>Kris sighed and crossed his arms looking up at her. “Okay. You have my attention. What do you want?”</p><p>“Well since you seem to be ignoring mothers' phone calls and texts she sent me here herself to tell you the good news.” Jessica smirked crossing her arms to match Kris. “Also it’s nice to see your old secretary gone. He really brought such a dull mood around here. I’m hoping your new one will be livelier and maybe actually know his place.” Jessica added playing with a stapler on Kris's desk.</p><p>“You better get to the point before I call security up here. Why are you here?” Kris glared at Jessica.</p><p>“Well I’m here to give you the date of our wedding! Mother was so excited after she found out you dumped that no good gold digger that she started right up with the wedding plans again. She and I already found the perfect venue it was just an issue with the date. She didn’t know when you were free from any work issues so that’s why I’m here.” Jessica finished with a smile.</p><p>Kris leaned back in his chair with a long groan as he ran his hands over his face. “Why in the world do you think I want to marry you? Why can’t my mother accept that I do not like you like that nor do I even like women! I will not give you a date because we are not getting married!” Kris huffed.</p><p>Jessica’s face dropped from a smile to one of anger as her eyes creased in the middle and her lips stuck outwards in a pout. Leaning forward Jessica grabbed Kris tie yanking him up from his chair and standing in front of her.</p><p>“You listen her Kris Wu. No matter what you say or do nothing will stop our marriage. Your mother approves it and so does mine. This isn’t just about you if you haven’t noticed. There is a lot going into this marriage, one of them not being love. Trust me you are probably the last person on this earth I’d want to marry but I am doing it because there are bigger things at stake than your stupid feelings for your stupid secretary.” Jessica seethed at Kris who just stared back in disbelief.</p><p>Suddenly Kris' door opened again revealing a shocked-looking Tao and frantic-looking Jongdae. “I’m sorry sir! I tried to stop him but he said he needed to talk to you and that you knew him.” Jongdae explained as he tried to pull Tao back out the doorway.</p><p>Jessica let go of Kris’ tie and hopped off of his desk before walking over to Tao. “It’s okay. Tao here probably wants to talk to Kris alone so I’ll leave first. Make sure you get back to me about the wedding dates Kris. Thanks!” Jessica winked at Kris before smiling wide at Tao and leaving Kris' office.</p><p>Tao stood in the doorway his eyes brimming with tears before turning around and pushing past Jongdae as he rushed to the elevator and for the second time that month Kris watched the love of his life leave him in tears as he stood frozen in shock.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao wiped the tears from his eyes as the elevator stopped at Sehuns floor. Rushing past the desks of people most of who were already gone for the day, Tao finally made it to Sehuns office before he broke into sobs.</p><p>“Tao!? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you up with Kris? What happened?” Sehun asked rushing around his desk to console Tao and lead him to the couch in his office.</p><p>“Tao breath. Breathe deeply for me. You need to calm down. This isn’t good stress for the baby.” Sehun rubbed Taos back as he began to calm down. Luhan had just come in from his break and saw a sobbing Tao and rushed to his side.</p><p>“Sehun what is going on?” Luhan asked desperately as he grabbed Taos hand and rubbed it softly.</p><p>“I don’t know he just came in like this. But I’m pretty sure it has to do with Kris.” Sehun said spitefully.</p><p>Tao nodded his head softly as he started to calmed down. “H-he’s getting married. For real this time. He-he was with her when I came. It’s like he forgot about me already.” Tao said between sobs.</p><p>“Tao. What happened exactly? Maybe you misread the situation.” Luhan said soothingly.</p><p>“Well I went into his office and she was holding him by the tie. When she left she reminded him about wedding dates. I don’t know how much clearer that could be. He didn’t even say anything to me. He just stood there.” Tao finished softly. Luhan and Sehun exchanged a sad look before they went back to comforting Tao.</p><p>After Tao had calmed down enough Luhan brought them up some late dinner and the three of them ate silently in Sehuns office. After they had finished Tao was calmed down enough he decided he needed to go home to do some of the work he brought back for Chanyeol.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys later. You should come over for dinner sometimes. It gets kind of lonely at home. But thank you for the meal.” Tao bowed slightly at Luhan and Sehun. As he started walking out Tao quickly turned back and ran to Sehun.</p><p>“I forgot. Here.” Tao pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Sehun. “I guess I won’t be needing the third picture so you and Luhan can each have one. Thank you again.” Tao waved as he left their office.</p><p>Sehun looked at the photo in his hand and the small note attached that read <em>It’s our child </em>in Tao's perfect handwriting.  Sehun slammed his fist on his desk startling Luhan.</p><p>“That bastard can’t just do that. I need to give that motherfucker a piece of my mind.” Sehun gritted out through clenched teeth. Luhan put his hand on Sehuns arm knocking the younger out of his blind fury.</p><p>“Usually I’d disagree with you Sehun but please, tell Kris how much of an asshole he is.” Luhan looked up at Sehun with pain in his eyes. “I can’t stand seeing Tao like that.”</p><p>Sehun nodded as he clenched his jaw and started for Kris' office.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris was buried deep in his paperwork again trying to distract himself as he wasn't ready to head home yet when his door opened unexpectedly for the 3<sup>rd</sup> time that day.</p><p>“Do I have to put a fucking lock on my door or what!” Kris yelled as he looked up to see a fuming Sehun in front of his desk. Jongdae wasn’t even behind him this time to explain the intrusion. “Oh, Sehun. Sorry. What brings you here?” Kris tried to compose himself.</p><p>“Do you really have no respect for anyone but yourself? Do you ever think of the consequences of your actions or is that just the life of the elite?” Sehun glared at Kris.</p><p>“What are you talking about Sehun? And I’d watch your tone if I were you. We may be my friend but I am still your boss.” Kris tried glaring just as hard at Sehun.</p><p>“I don’t even want to be associated with you let alone be known as your friend. You are actual scum do you know that? You seem to hurt those around you and hid behind your powerful family without realizing what you are actually doing. Who you are actually hurting. How could you get married not even a month after you broke Taos' heart?” Sehun felt his face heat up with anger but he still didn’t have it all out of him.</p><p>“If you want to fire me then do so but I can’t stand by when you destroy someone’s life like you are doing to Taos. He has done nothing but love you almost from day one but you have treated him as second class, even going so far as to make a fake relationship deal with him. That boy holds nothing but love and admiration for you and I wish I could turn him away from you but he won’t budge. So I’m telling you. Stay away from Tao. Stay out of his life. Quit calling him, quit texting him. You go get married and completely forget he ever existed and forget all the love that he gave you.” By now Kris was standing up and walking to the other side of his desk looking down at Sehun.</p><p>“What the hell gives you any right to tell me what I can and can’t do? You are nothing but an employee of my company. You can’t butt into my personal affairs.” Kris gritted out grabbing Sehun by the collar and pushing him against his desk. “You don’t even know what you are talking about.”</p><p>“It’s not your personal life. It’s Taos, and as Tao's best friend I have as much right as anyone to get in his business. I just came here to give you this and tell you to stay away from Tao. I don’t want to see him broken any more than he already is thanks to you.” Sehun spit back as he took something from his pocket and pushed it into Kris chest who stumbled back at the motion. Sehun stormed out of Kris office as quickly as he came in leaving Kris alone again.</p><p>Kris looked at the piece of paper in his hand and read the note in Taos small writing before he fell to the ground tears brimming his eyes. Running his fingers over the little white blob in the picture Kris started crying as he read Tao's note over and over again.</p><p>“T-Tao is pregnant? W-with my child.” Kris whispered to himself, and for the first time Kris felt his heart painfully break in two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here Tao let me get that for you.” Chanyeol said as he grabbed the box of crackers from Tao and placed it on the shelf Tao was trying to get to.</p><p>“Channie. If you haven’t noticed I’m almost as tall as you. I can reach the shelf just fine.” Tao crossed his arms and pouted at the elder.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed at Taos expression before swiping the youngers lower lip that was sticking out. “I know that Tao. I just don’t want you straining yourself. You can never be too careful.”</p><p>Tao giggled at Chanyeols cheesiness before going back to his grocery bags.</p><p>Since he found out he was pregnant Tao made sure Chanyeol knew as well so it wouldn’t interfere with his job. Chanyeol was very understanding and accommodating making sure Tao had work off when he had appointments and making sure he didn’t do too much manual labor, although secretaries don’t do much in general. Chanyeol was actually the one who got Tao an appointment with Dr. Zhang because he knew he was the best male pregnancy doctor in Seoul. He also spent every Sunday helping Tao restock his fridge and clean up around his house. Tao enjoyed the company because sometimes he felt he made Sehun do too much for him and wanted his friend to have a break from caring for Tao 24/7 and Chanyeol always kept him entertained every Sunday.</p><p>After the groceries were all put away Tao began making lunch for the two of them like he did every Sunday while Chanyeol went around sweeping the floors, cleaning the windows and even doing Tao's laundry.</p><p>When Chanyeol finished putting Taos dress shirts in the wash he walked into the kitchen at the smell of kimchi and rice. “I’m almost done Chanyeol if you want to get some plates out.” Tao nodded to the cupboard but Chanyeol already knew his way around Taos house.</p><p>“Here you go. Take as much as you like I made a ton.” Tao set down the bowls of food and began taking scoops full for himself.</p><p>“Thank you for the food.” Chanyeol bowed slightly before taking the rice and putting it on his plate.</p><p>“By the way. How did your appointment go on Friday?” Chanyeol asked as he began eating.</p><p>“Oh yea! I’ve got to show you something!” Tao exclaimed as he ran from the table. Chanyeol just shrugged his shoulders and began eating again.</p><p>Tao entered the dining room a few minutes later with a small piece of paper in his hand and handed it to Chanyeol who was in the middle of eating. Chanyeol looked at the paper and started chocking on his food scaring Tao who went around the table to pat his back. After Chanyeol calmed down he stared at Tao wide-eyed.</p><p>“Is this the baby!?” He stared at Tao who blushed slightly and nodded his head. “Oh my god. It’s so tiny. This thing is in you?” Chanyeol continued to gape as he looked between the picture and Taos stomach.</p><p>Tao, feeling embarrassed, covered his stomach at Chanyeols gapping. “Um yes. That’s my baby.” Tao blushed.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tao. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Chanyeol looked up apologetically at Tao as he saw how his reaction was affecting him. “I just couldn’t believe something could be so tiny. Can I touch it?” Chanyeol looked up hopefully. “I-I mean you don’t have to let me. It was was stupid request.” Chanyeol looked away embarrassed.</p><p>“No. It’s okay Chanyeol. You can touch my stomach. I don’t mind, I trust you.” Tao smiled sweetly at Chanyeol who looked up at him surprised. Tao grabbed Chanyeols hand and lifted his shirt slightly placing the elders' hand on his small hard stomach.</p><p>Chanyeol moved his hand around Taos warm stomach. He knew the baby wasn’t much bigger than a grape but he felt how Taos stomach was hardening and could tell he was gaining weight for the baby.</p><p>“Wow. There is really something in there.” Chanyeol stared in wonder at Taos stomach until suddenly Taos doorbell began ringing and someone began banging on his front door.</p><p>Tao and Chanyeol both stared at each other in confusion before walking to the front door with Chanyeol in front of Tao.</p><p>“Were you expecting anyone?” Chanyeol whispered to Tao who was clinging to his shirt. Tao shook his head vigorously as he clung to Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol peeked through the peep hole and visibly relaxed before opening the door without hesitation revealing a sleep-deprived Kris staring wide-eyed at the two males.</p><p>“Kris?” Tao asked confused.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” Kris glared at his friend.</p><p>“Hey buddy.” Chanyeol grinned at Kris, who at the moment was willing his friend to die right on the spot.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kris asked dangerously low.</p><p>“Excuse you but what are you doing here?” Tao stepped out from behind Chanyeol pushing the other into his house.</p><p>“I-I uh. Well.” Kris scratched the back of his neck. Tao noticed for the first time that Kris was in sweats and a loose jacket with a face mask around his neck and his hair sticking up on all ends. Tao had never seen Kris in such a state before and it slightly worried him. “I was here to see you.” Kris barely whispered but Tao caught it.</p><p>“Um. Well you can come in?” Tao hesitated as he stepped aside for Kris to come through. Tao led both Kris and Chanyeol back into the dining room while the former stared daggers at the latter who was oblivious of the death aura Kris was giving off.</p><p>“So why are you here?” Kris asked Chanyeol spitefully.</p><p>“I invited him here. He comes over every Sunday to help me with stuff. Why is that of concern to you?” Tao stared daggers at Kris who was taken aback by Taos sudden change in behavior.</p><p>“I was just asking is all.” Kris held his hands up in defense. Soon a silence fell over all of them as Tao eyed Kris who eyed Chanyeol who eyed the kimchi rice in front of him.</p><p>“Well I’m just going to get out of here before this atmosphere suffocates me. I’m just going to take this to go.” Chanyeol replied as he took his plate to the kitchen to get a Tupperware box. A few minutes later Chanyeol emerged with his box and was bidding Tao farewell while the younger still glared at Kris.</p><p>Right before Chanyeol reached the door he remembered something and ran back to Tao. “Here. I almost took this with me. Wouldn’t want that would we.” Chanyeol smiled at Tao as he gave him back his ultrasound and ran back out of the house. Taos resolve broke when he saw the picture on the table and he snatched it up blushing as he hoped Kris hadn’t seen it.</p><p>“It’s too late Tao. I already know.” Kris said softly as he pulled his ultrasound picture out of his pocket still with Taos note attached to it. Tao stared wide-eyed between the picture and Kris before he realized Sehun must have given it to him and he knew the next time he sees his friend he was giving him a good smack on the head.</p><p>“God damn it Sehun.” Tao crossed his arms and glared at the wall instead of Kris.</p><p>“Tao. I have a right to know. I am the father.” Kris started, staring at Tao softly.</p><p>“You may be the father but you don’t have a right to know! Not after you already moved on and are getting married to someone else. You lost that chance.” Tao spit out as he felt tears build behind his eyes.</p><p>“Tao. Look at me.” Kris pleaded. Tao sighed and uncrossed his arms putting them on the table and looked at his hands. Kris grabbed one of Taos hand and began rubbing his thumb soothingly across the back. “Tao. I am not getting married. Nor do I want to get married to Jessica. I have absolutely no feelings for her and the only reason she and my mother keep pushing for it is for purely personal reasons. Jessica’s family wants to use our family name to gain success and my mother wants to allow it.”</p><p>Tao looked up at Kris his eyes still watering as he listened.</p><p>“Tao I have never felt like this way for anyone before. I have never loved anyone like I love you.” Tao started crying as the heard the words he had always wanted to hear from Kris. “I know this started as some stupid deal to distract my parents but somewhere on the way, I saw you differently. And I realize it may have even been before that deal that I fell in love with you. You are the only one who lets me be myself without the pressure of being the heir to the Wu name and CEO of a successful company. You make me feel like my feelings and ambitions are actually mine and that I don’t have to be something I’m not. Tao, I don’t want to give you up.” By now Tao was practically sobbing wiping his eyes with his free hand as he listened to everything Kris had to say.</p><p>“T-then why did you break up with me? I-I thought we had something special. A-and you broke me.” Tao said between sobs. Kris' heart tightened at Taos words and he felt even more guilt pile on him.</p><p>“I know Tao. I know it was stupid but my mother can be purely evil. You don’t know what she is capable of. She’s done things like this in the past and has ruined men’s careers. I didn’t want her to do that to you too. I know how much you enjoy your career and how hard you have worked to get where you are. I couldn’t see her destroy that for you just because of me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Tao calmed down slightly as he listened to Kris's explanation.</p><p>“But Kris. If that was the reason why didn’t you tell me? I could have handled that if you had told me instead of dumping me out of the blue. I was afraid I had done something horrible to you or that you were sick of me and that our deal was off.” Tao continued to wipe his eyes.</p><p>“I know Tao. I was an idiot. I don’t know why I didn’t think it through more I was just scared to lose you. I thought if we broke up and I told my mother then she would back off. I didn’t mean for you to run and leave me. I didn’t mean to push you away and into Chanyeols arms.” Kris blushed at his own stupidity now that he thought through all the possible ways he could have handled the situation better.</p><p>Suddenly Tao started laughing. Not a simple giggle or chuckle but he was bent over in his chair laughing. Kris stared confused as to what he said that was so funny. “Umm. Did I do something funny?”</p><p>Tao shook his head as he calmed down enough to talk. “Kris Wu you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!” Tao wiped his eyes while Kris looked down embarrassed.</p><p>“Chanyeol and I aren’t together!” Tao exclaimed and Kris’ head shot up in confusion. “Chanyeol is just my boss and friend. I told him shortly after I found out that I was pregnant and he has just been helping me around the house. There is nothing more between us.” Tao smiled slightly. Kris visibly relaxed until Tao reached across the table and smacked Kris across the head with a serving spoon.</p><p>“Yah! And what was that for!” Kris exclaimed holding his head.</p><p>“I’m still pissed at you.” Tao glared at Kris. “You couldn’t even trust me enough to tell me the truth. If you had talked to me we could have gotten through this whole mess a lot easier. I’m not scared of your mother if you didn’t know. I’ve had a lot worse come my way. I wouldn’t care if she tried to ruin my career because the only reason I have this career is because of you. If you had trusted me we could have figured something out. Not everything needs to be solved by yourself Kris. If we are in a relationship, real or fake, or even as employee and employer there needs to be a certain level of trust between us if we ever want anything to work out. I’m upset you couldn’t trust me.” Tao finished quietly.</p><p>Kris stared wide-eyed at the younger because everything he was saying was true. If he had trusted Tao enough to tell him everything they wouldn’t be in the mess they were in and he and Tao would still be in their very happy relationship with the added joy of a baby on the way.</p><p>“W-well Tao. Since we figured all of this out, will you go back out with me? For real this time?” Kris asked looking at Tao hopefully.</p><p>“No.” Tao deadpanned staring at Kris. “Kris you broke that trust between us and until I feel we have it back I don’t want to go out with you.” Kris gaped at Tao but nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>“How do you want me to do that?” Kris asked timidly.</p><p>“Well you can first help me clean up this mess.” Tao stood to pick up some dishes. Kris jumped up and grabbed some plates following Tao into the kitchen.</p><p>“Kris. I don’t want you to be away from the baby and I don’t want to be away from you either but I still need some space. So we can still meet and you can come over here whenever you want or if you want me to go to your house I can too but just as friends. We need to start over, with a clean slate.” Kris nodded his head slowly as he listened to Tao. “Also I want to meet with your parents again.”</p><p>“What!” Kris gasped.</p><p>“Not right now. In maybe a month or so. After we have had some time to figure out us.” Tao motioned between the two. “I want to talk to them.” Tao looked up at Kris hopefully.</p><p>“Okay. We will meet them then. But what about my marriage and my mother?” Kris asked worriedly.</p><p>“Oh my god Kris! Grow a pair! Tell them to delay the marriage a couple of months and tell your mother to stop butting into your life or tell your dad to get a hold of his wife!” Tao was practically screaming as Kris just gaped at him. “Sorry these hormones have my emotions all over the place. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Tao looked down shamefully. Kris smiled and pulled Tao into his chest.</p><p>“It’s okay Tao. What you said is true. I really need to stand up to my mother. Don’t worry I won’t add any more stress onto you. I will make your life as easy as possible.” Kris stroked Taos back as the younger held onto his back sighing as he relaxed.</p><p>“Well what do you want to do now Tao?” Kris asked after they had held onto each other for a while.</p><p>“Well I didn’t have anything else planned I was just going to catch up on some dramas,” Tao said into Kris chest. “You don’t have to stay and watch them. It just what I like to do on Sunday.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I need a relaxing day after the week I had.” Kris laughed. Tao smiled and led Kris to the living room where he turned on one of his dramas and sat back on the couch grabbing a pillow to hold onto.</p><p>Kris sat next to Tao but made sure not to hold onto him or anything in fear Tao would deem it too personal and kick him out. This time around he really wanted to make sure Tao was treated with the upmost respect.</p><p>After the third episode had started Kris noticed Tao was dozing off onto his pillow. “Tao? Do you want to go take a nap? You’re falling asleep.” Kris whispered to Tao.</p><p>“Nooo.” Tao whined as he shook his head. “I’m not tired.” Tao tried as his head drooped onto the pillow. Kris surpassed a laughed while he paused the drama and turned off the TV. Scooping up Tao bridal style Kris carried Tao into his bedroom and put him in his bed making sure to cover him up tightly. Just as Kris was turning to leave he felt a tug on his pants and saw Tao was holding onto him. “Stay here. I need more warmth.” Tao mumbled with his eyes shut.</p><p>“Tao. I don’t think that’s in the “starting off as friend’s” agreement.” Kris teased as he pried Taos hand off his sweats.</p><p>“It’s okay. I'll allow it. Please Kris. Sleep with me.” Tao mumbled again and Kris sighed in defeat. Walking to the other side of the bed Kris got under the covers and gabbed Tao by the hips pulling Taos back to his chest. After Kris got situation spooning Tao the younger snuggled closer to Kris.</p><p>“Thank you Kris.” Tao hummed and soon was sleeping peacefully while Kris stared wide awake at the youngers' face.</p><p>Kris never would have imagined he would be like this with Tao again. And while it would be a while before they are back to where they were this was better than nothing. Kris placed his hand over Taos small stomach and began to gently stroke it a smile gaining on his face as he thought of the little baby, their baby inside of Tao. Soon Kris too fell asleep his hand never leaving Taos small bump.</p><p>~</p><p>“Tao? Which one are you supposed to take?” Kris asked as he looked through the handful of bottles in Taos bathroom.</p><p>“The calcium and vitamin C. They have the yellow tops on the bottles,” Tao replied as he finished making dinner.</p><p>“They all have flipping yellow tops!” Kris whispered to himself as he continued to look at all the labels. After another 3 minutes of Kris messing around in the bathroom, Tao came in grabbed the two bottles he needed took the pills out of them and left Kris alone in the bathroom dumfounded.</p><p>“I almost had them!” Kris cried after Tao following the younger into the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m sure you did.” Tao smiled at the elder as he went back to stirring their ramen.</p><p>Kris came up behind Tao and wrapped his arms around the younger softly swaying their hips. “That smells good. Who knew you’d be such a good cook.” Tao blushed at the comment and Kris' hands before turning around in Kris's hold.</p><p>“Kris. I don’t think friends grab other friends by the waist like that.” Tao looked down at Kris' hands. Kris sighed as he released Tao before taking a step back. Tao turned back to the ramen hoping Kris didn’t see the blush growing on his face.  </p><p>It had been three weeks since Tao and Kris started talking again and while Kris wished they could pick up where they left off he respected Taos conditions as he had acted like a complete idiot to the other before. Little did he know that Tao felt the same way he just wanted to punish the elder for his insensitivity, but Kris was making up for it very quickly. He texted Tao every day to make sure he was eating enough and sleeping enough. Sometimes he’d drop by his work to bring him lunch if he felt his lunch wasn’t nutritious enough. He also kept a very close eye on Chanyeol even though Tao told him over and over that the other was just a friend who helps him.</p><p>Sunday nights were the best since that was the only time Tao and Kris were alone. While Chanyeol still came over every Sunday morning, much to Kris's dismay, to help with groceries and cleaning Kris would come in the afternoon and they would watch dramas together and cook dinner.</p><p>It was much easier to evade the press now too that Tao and Kris had supposedly broken up and Tao was working elsewhere. It made the two of them much happier too since it didn’t give any hints to Kris's mother of their reconnection. It was also fairly easy to convince Kris's mom and Jessica that he needed a few months before the wedding. They seemed to think he was actually going to go through with it.</p><p>As Tao brought out the pan and Kris brought the bowls they set the table like they always did before sitting down to eat.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal Tao.” Kris bowed slightly before digging into his food.</p><p>Tao stared at Kris eat for a while until the elder looked up at him confused. “What’s wrong Tao? Are you not hungry? Do you feel sick?” Kris asked reaching across the table to put his hand on Taos forehead. Tao softly shook his head as he stared at his hands fidgeting in his lap.</p><p>“No. It’s not that.” Tao whispered.</p><p>“What is it Tao? You can tell me.” Kris looked at Tao desperately.</p><p>“Well you see.” Tao paused and looked Kris in the eye. “I have an ultrasound on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.” Tao bit his lip.</p><p>Kris stared wide-eyed at Tao as he let his words sink in.</p><p>“I’m sorry it was a stupid request. I just figured that since you were the father and all you should be there.” Tao turned away from Kris and the elder shook his head vigorously.</p><p>“No no no. Tao. Of course I’ll be there!” Kris practically shouted scaring the younger. “I want to be there. I really do!” Kris grabbed Taos hands and he smiled at the younger. “I want to be there. For both of you.” Kris kissed Taos hands as the younger blushed before taking his hands back.</p><p>“Good. I thought you would. I just wanted to make sure.” Tao smiled shyly before going back to his ramen. Kris stared at the younger smiling bigger than he had in a long time before starting back on his own food.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris looked around the doctor’s office his hands in his lap has he bounced his legs in nervousness.</p><p>“You don’t need to be nervous Kris. They are just looking at the baby today.” Tao tried holding back a giggle as he watched the elder squirm from his chair.</p><p>“I-I know. I’ve just never done this before so it new to me.” Kris continued looking around at all the machines and posters on the wall until Lay came in.</p><p>“Hello Tao how are you today? Oh is this another friend?” Lay smiled as he noticed Kris beside Tao.</p><p>“No. He’s the father.” Tao replied calmly already lifting his shirt up for Lay.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you. And I guess congrats are in order for you too.” Lay smiled and held his hand out for Kris who took is awkwardly.</p><p>“T-thank you.” Kris stuttered.</p><p>“Alright so should we see how the baby is doing then Tao?” Lay turned his attention back to Tao. “Have you been having anymore sickness or any other symptoms that are worrying you?” Lay asked as he wheeled out a machine and squeezed some clear gel on Taos stomach.</p><p>“No more sickness. And nothing out of the ordinary I guess. I do feel pretty tired a lot though.” Tao chatted on as Kris stared in wonder at what was going on in front of him.</p><p>“That is completely normal. Your body isn’t used to using so much energy to create another human being that your energy just disappears. Give it another couple of weeks and you should feel like normal. Okay let’s see what we find here.” Lay began as he moved the ultrasound wand around Taos small stomach.</p><p>Kris stared at the black and white screen his mouth hanging open as he waited for something to appear. After a minute of nothing, Kris began to get worried and grabbed Taos hand who was surprised at the gesture but smiled at Kris reaction.</p><p>“There they are.” Lay pointed to the screen.</p><p>Kris squinted up at the screen trying to make out what was being shown when he saw two little white blobs moving.</p><p>“Wait. Did you say they?” Kris practically jumped out of his seat.</p><p>“Yup. Looks like you are having twins. We couldn’t tell at the last one because they were so small but there are definitely two heartbeats and two bodies here.” Lay continued to point at the screen.</p><p>Tao and Kris stared at each other in shock before Kris leaned down and pulled Tao into a kiss. It wasn’t hard and fast but one full of all the love Kris had been dying to give Tao. Lay cleared his throat and the two looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“Sorry, hate to break up the lovefest but I wanted to know how many pictures you’d like this time.” Lay smiled sweetly at the couple.</p><p>“Just two is enough. Thank you.” Kris replied as Lay headed out of the room.</p><p>“Why two Kris? Sehun wants one too. I promised him.” Tao pouted as he cleaned himself up.</p><p>“There is one for Sehun. But also one for us.” Tao looked at Kris in confusion.</p><p>“Tao. This last month has shown me a lot, and even if you don’t want to get back together I want to be there for you 24/7. For you and the baby. I’m going to be moving in with you.” Kris grabbed Taos hands and kissed them sweetly as he kneeled next to the younger.</p><p>Tao stared at Kris for a long time until he felt the elders hand on his face wiping away tears he didn’t know he was shedding.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tao. W-we don’t have to. I just really want to be there for you. If it makes you that upset we don’t have to.” Kris comforted Tao wiping his cheeks.</p><p>“N-no. It’s not that. I-I’d love to.” Tao stuttered out shyly as he smiled at Kris.</p><p>When Lay came back into the room Suho was following him, well more like wobbling in, since his stomach had gotten bigger.</p><p>“Tao! It’s so good to see you! I just heard you are having twins? Congratulations!” Suho beamed as he hugged Tao while Kris just stood awkwardly by. “And you must be the father? Wow your kids will have some amazing genes, that’s all I got to say.” Suho laughed as he winked at Kris who blushed at the compliment.</p><p>“And your sex must be amazing right? I loved having sex when I was pregnant. It feels so much better and it's super hot too.” Suho wiggled his eyebrows at Tao who blushed. Lay smacked his face and Kris coughed in embarrassment at the new man's extreme openness.</p><p>“Sweetie. I don’t think now is the time to be talking about that.” Lay rubbed Suhos shoulders.</p><p>“What? Why? Have you two not had sex since Taos been pregnant! Isn’t that part of your job Yixing!” Suho scolded as he smacked his husband's arm.  “Hold on Tao. Ill grab some pamphlets for you.” And the man hobbled away as quickly as he came.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that. He sometimes likes to go off on tangents. I didn’t mean for him to embarrass you guys.” Lay smiled apologetically.</p><p>“It’s okay. He just wants to help.” Tao smiled back as Lay handed him the pictures of his babies.</p><p>~</p><p>On the car ride back to Taos house Tao began browsing the pamphlets that Suho gave him about different positions you can have during sex and ways to make it safer and enjoyable. After a while Tao had to put them down though as he was becoming embarrassed reading them next to Kris so he decided to just look out the window.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me Tao. I’m glad I could go.” Kris smiled at Tao before looking back at the road.</p><p>“I wanted you there. You don’t need to thank me!” Tao laughed before his face turned serious. “But Kris. About what you said earlier.” Tao paused to see if Kris was listening and when the elder turned to glance at him he continued. “I would really like it if you would stay with me.” Tao said barely above a whisper but loud enough for Kris to hear.</p><p>“Really Tao!” Kris beamed at the younger and Tao smiled back in response.</p><p>“But also another thing,” Tao replied nervously.</p><p>“What is it? Anything Tao.” Kris continued to smile.</p><p>“After my next ultrasound. I want us to meet with your parents again.” Tao replied softly as he played with his hands.</p><p>It was lucky that they were at a stop light or Kris was sure he was going to cause an accident from what he heard from Tao. “N-next month?” Kris asked timidly. Tao nodded his head and Kris sighed before grabbing one of Taos hands from his lap. “Of course Tao.” Kris kissed Taos hand before continuing to Taos house all the while his mind wondering to the inevitable confrontation with his parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Happy Valentines! Extra!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I wrote this in 2017 this chapter came out on Valentine's day which is why it says Valentine's day special. It is not crucial to the story as it just contains stories for the other couples but it is a cute side story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae looked around the empty hallway and seeing no one else around crept over to the same cubical he has gone to for the past month. Quietly he set the vase of flowers on the desk before running back to his own office.</p><p>~</p><p>Minseok came back from his lunch feeling even worse than he did before. Of course it had to be Valentine’s Day during the week. One of Minseoks least favorite holidays, because every single year he gets dumped. In the last few years Minseok had managed to evade a similar fate by never getting in a relationship in the first place but that suddenly became a harder task when Kris’ new secretary Jongdae showed up.</p><p>Minseok tried his hardest but he couldn’t resist Jongdae's stupid jokes or irresistible smile. The way his eyes disappeared as he laughed when Minseok told a stupid joke that he knew wasn’t funny. Soon Minseok found himself falling in love with the corny younger secretary and he hated it. He didn’t want to get his heart broken again.</p><p>When Minseok sat back at his desk he went right back to work, hoping to get through the day as quickly as possible.</p><p>When Minseok finally looked at the clock he realized it was already 5:45 pm and he should probably stop for the day since nothing was really due. As Minseok was getting his jacket on and packing up his briefcase Sehun and Luhan walked over hand in hand heading out for the day.</p><p>“You done for the day Minseok? You’ve been so busy today.” Luhan beamed at his friend. Minseok and Luhan had been friends long before they started working at Wu’s company and it made the transition to a new job a little bit easier for Minseok. He also had someone closer to his age to talk instead of all the children who seemed to be working there.</p><p>“Yeah. Tired to just get through a lot.” Minseok sighed as he grabbed his briefcase.</p><p>“Who are the flowers from?” Sehun raised his eyebrow looking past Minseoks' shoulder.</p><p>“What flowers?” Minseok questioned as he turned around to see for the first time that day a vase full of red and white roses and a small card buried with them. “When did these get here?” Minseok grabbed the small card and began reading the small writing.</p><p>
  <em>            I’ve only got eyes 4 you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me in the lobby after work at 5. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          I have a surprise for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                              ~Jongdae</em>
</p><p>Next to the small note was a little cartoon face that resembled a cat with little glasses, eerily similar to Jongdaes.</p><p>“It’s from Jongdae?” Minseok blushed as read the card a few more times until suddenly he gasped. “Shit! What time is it!” He stared wide-eyed at Luhan and Sehun.</p><p>“It’s like ten to six. Why?” Luhan looked up from his watch confused.</p><p>“Oh shit! I’m so screwed!” Minseok ran past Luhan and Sehun and to the elevator.</p><p>The ride down the elevator was the slowest and most excruciating experience of Minseoks life. He hoped desperately that Jongdae was still waiting for him or he had probably messed up his one chance with him. He didn’t want to admit it but from the first minute he laid eyes on Jongdae in the company cafeteria almost a month ago the younger had never left his mind, and while Minseok didn’t want his heart broken again he couldn’t help but fall for him.</p><p>When the elevator doors finally opened on the lobby floor Minseok ran out looking in all directions for Jongdae.</p><p>~</p><p>Jongdae didn’t want to admit it but being stood up really hurt. He had hoped that Minseok had the same feelings as him but maybe it was too good to be true. Maybe he was too corny and he didn’t like that or he was too loud and annoyed Minseok. Whatever the reason Jongdae is glad he knew before he embarrassed himself further. It was probably better this way.</p><p>Just as he saw his watch change to 6:00 Jongdae stood up from his table in the lobby ready to head out of the building when suddenly he was thrown to the ground as someone ran into him.</p><p>“Yah! What do you think you are doing!” Jongdae yelled angrily as he turned from his chest to his back and ended up eye to eye with the man he didn’t think he would see today. “M-Minseok?” he whispered in disbelief.</p><p>“Jongdae! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see your flowers until I was leaving when Luhan pointed them out. If I had noticed earlier I would have come right away. I didn’t mean to stand you up!” Minseok was hanging onto Jongdae as he was practically screaming his apologies.</p><p>“I-it’s okay Minseok. Um, can we get off the ground though?” Jongdae asked when he noticed all those around them staring.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah sorry.” Minseok stood up and help Jongdae up before staring at the younger a small blush on his cheeks. “I really didn’t mean to stand you up.” Minseok paused. “I really like the flowers.” Minseok blushed even harder as he tried to look anywhere but Jongdae.</p><p>Jongdae just smiled at how cute Minseok was being. “I knew you wouldn’t stand me up. That’s why I waited.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t usually do this, but I have liked you for a while now and I was glad to see you felt the same.” Minseok played with his hands.</p><p>Jongdae couldn’t take it any longer and tilted Minseoks face up by his chin and kissed him ever so softly on the lips while the elder stared in shock.</p><p>“I like you too Minseok. I really do. Now, do you want to go on a date with this ever so charming prince here?” Jongdae gestured to himself.</p><p>Minseok laughed out loud as he felt himself relax in Jongdae presence before nodding his head.</p><p>“Alright. I know the perfect place to go.” Jongdae smiled brightly holding his hand out for Minseok before he dragged the elder to his favorite restaurant for a long and quiet dinner.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Wow Soo. Did you cook all of this? I feel so inadequate to you now.” Kai pouted as he watched his boyfriend move around the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their dinner.</p><p>“Oh please mister CEO. I’m the one who is inadequate to you.” Kyungsoo replied as he continued his cooking not noticing that Kai had gotten up from his spot and was now standing behind the elder his hands finding the smaller’s hips.</p><p>“Don’t say that Soo. You are every bit as important as me. Most of the time more so. If I didn’t have you do you know how lost I’d be?” Kai husked in Kyungsoos ear making the elder weak in his knees and tight in his pants.</p><p>Kyungsoo cleared his throat as he tasted his sauce. “Sure. Now go set the table. Dinners almost done.” Kyungsoo replied hoping Kai didn’t see the blush on his cheeks. Kai pouted slightly before doing as he was told.</p><p>~</p><p>“I am so full Soo. That was so good! How did you ever learn to cook so well?” Kai leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his stomach.</p><p>“I just like it. It’s always been fun to try out new recipies.” Kyungsoo blushed at the compliment.</p><p>“You know what else is fun to do?” Kai husked across the table as he leaned over to grab Kyungsoos hand.</p><p>“No. I don’t know what that is.” Kyungsoo blushed as he stood up from his seat to collect the plates. “I’ll clean the dishes if you want to just watch TV or something.” Kyungsoo rushed as he left the dining room.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Kai had been dating for almost two months and while Kyungsoo loved everything about Kai he was nervous about one thing, sex. They hadn’t had sex yet and Kyungsoo felt guilty towards Kai who was always dropping hints and always tried his best to get Kyungsoo in the mood but Kyungsoo wasn’t ready. He wanted to have sex with Kai, he really did, but he was insecure about himself. Kai was the CEO of his own company, billionaire, tall, dark and handsome. Kyungsoo was nothing like him and he felt that Kai would soon see how different they were when they had sex; since Kyungsoo was sure Kai had done it a hundred times while Kyungsoos only had one boyfriend before and they hadn’t gone past second base. </p><p>As Kyungsoo was lost in his own world washing the dishes he didn’t realize Kai was behind him until he wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist.</p><p>“Oh geez Kai! Don’t scare me like that!” Kyungsoo huffed as he finished rinsing a plate.</p><p>“Kyungsoo.” Kai husked in the elders' ear and Kyungsoo knew what he was thinking.</p><p>“No Kai. Not tonight.” Kyungsoo sighed as he stared draining the sink. Suddenly Kai turned Kyungsoo around slamming him into the counter, not enough to hurt but it got Kyungsoos attention his hands pressing into the elders hips.</p><p>“What is wrong with me Kyungsoo? Am I really so unappealing? Tell me what you want me to change so that you can see me in the way I see you. Please Kyungsoo. I need to know.” Kai pleaded. Kyungsoo noticed that Kais eyes were starting to get watery and he felt even guiltier for making Kai think something was wrong with him.</p><p>Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he caressed Kai's face. “Kai. Nothing is wrong with you. Trust me. It’s not you, it’s me.” Kyungsoo smiled sadly.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with you Soo. Just please talk to me. Tell me what is wrong.” Kai pleaded giving Kyungsoo the puppy eyes. The elder would have laughed at how cute the CEO was acting if not for the situation.</p><p>“I’m just, not as experience as you. I don’t want you to see how bad I am in bed and leave me.” Kyungsoo looked away from Kai and bit his lip.</p><p>“Soo.” Kai grabbed Kyungsoos chin so he could look him in the eye. “Is that really what you think of me? That I’d be so shallow to think that? Soo I like you for you! I don’t care how good you are in bed. It’s the act of making love to you that I want.” Kai stared sadly into Kyungsoos eyes.</p><p>“B-but.” Kyungsoo bit his lip again. “But I’m a virgin,” Kyungsoo whispered but Kai heard it loud and clear and his eyes went from sad to dark as he stared at Kyungsoo.</p><p>Suddenly Kai lifted Kyungsoo up onto his shoulder and walked to his bedroom while Kyungsoo protested and hit the younger on the back. When Kai reached his bed he set Kyungsoo on the edge and kneeled in front of the younger.</p><p>“Kyungsoo. I don’t care that you are a virgin. I love you and I want to be with you in this way. Please let me. I will show you how much I love you.” Kai grabbed Kyungsoos' hands and kissed them softly while Kyungsoo stared in disbelief before nodding his head a smile creeping on his face.</p><p>Kai smiled back before leaning up to capture Kyungsoos' lips in a deep kiss. Kai easily entered the elders’ mouth and soon Kyungsoo was laying on his back on Kais bed as the younger began removing their shirts and pants until they were in just their boxers.</p><p>Kyungsoo gasped in pleasure when Kai began sucking on his neck and rubbing his throbbing member through his boxers. Kyungsoo reached down and began palming Kais dick making the younger groan deeply against his neck making Kyungsoo harder than he already was.</p><p>“K-Kai. Please.” Kyungsoo begged as he felt himself get harder by the minute.</p><p>“Hold on baby. I need to stretch you first.” Kai leaned up and pecked Kyungsoos lips before rummaging through his nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube. Pulling off Kyungsoos boxers Kai lubed up his fingers before he looked up at Kyungsoo.</p><p>“This will hurt a little okay? I will try to be as gentle as possible but let me know if it gets to be too much okay?” Kai asked Kyungsoo who just nodded his head slightly as he bit his lip. Kai leaned up and kissed Kyungsoos swollen lips as his finger began circling his tight muscle.</p><p>Slowly pushing in Kyungsoo gasped at the sensation but Kai quieted him down by shoving his tongue in his mouth. As he distracted Kyungsoo with his mouth Kai slowly moved his finger in and out until he felt the muscle loosen at the motion. Soon Kai added a second finger and Kyungsoo began squirming beneath him but not in pain, in pleasure, as the elder began moaning into every kiss. After Kai felt he was stretched enough he added a third finger and Kyungsoo gasped loudly.</p><p>“Does it hurt baby? I can stop.” Kai started kissing Kyungsoos cheeks and forehead without moving his fingers.</p><p>“N-no. F-feels really good. Kai.” Kyungsoo moaned. “Please.” Kai didn’t waste any time as he began moving his finger in and out of Kyungsoos hole until he felt that bundle of nerves at his fingertips and Kyungsoo was practically screaming in pleasure. “K-Kai. Not enough. Please. I need you.” Kyungsoo begged between moans as he was riding Kai's fingers.</p><p>“Okay baby. Hold on.” Kai removed his boxers letting his erection smack his stomach as Kyungsoo licked his lips in lust. Pouring some more lube on his hard cock Kai aligned himself with Kyungsoos puckering hole. “Are you ready Soo?” Kai looked up at Kyungsoo who nodded his head softly his eyes never leaving Kais.</p><p>Kai slowly pushed his head past Kyungsoos walls and gasped at the heat that engulfed him while Kyungsoo whined at the intrusion. Kai kept pushing further in until he was fully inside Kyungsoo and stilled as he looked at the elder.</p><p>“Soo. Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Kai asked worriedly. Kyungsoo shook his head but instead reach out for Kai. “What is it baby?”</p><p>“I need you. I want you here.” Kyungsoo whined as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck while the younger smiled at Kyungsoos cuteness.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to move?” Kyungsoo nodded his head cutely pouting as Kai began pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in making Kyungsoo gasp and Kai took the opportunity to kiss him again.</p><p>Kai started a slow pace moving in and out of Kyungsoo, but soon Kyungsoo was bucking his hips up to meet Kais and Kai took it as an invitation to move faster. Kai lifted Kyungsoos hips up slightly and Kyungsoo gasped when Kai began hitting his prostate. Kai smirked at the elder before moving even faster making sure to his spot ever time.</p><p>“Kai. I-I’m close.” Kyungsoo gasped out as he held onto Kais neck.</p><p>“Cum for me baby. I want to see you come from my cock.” Kai husked, and that was all it took to push Kyungsoo over the edge as he came hard between them gasping out Kais name. Kai followed shortly after as Kyungsoos hole sucked him in even more from the elders’ orgasm.</p><p>Kai pulled out of Kyungsoo after he was soft and pulled Kyungsoo up further on the bed putting his head on the pillows.</p><p>“I’ll go get a towel to clean you up. Just wait a minute.” Kai kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead but was held back when the elder grabbed his wrist. “What is it?” Kai asked worriedly.</p><p>Kyungsoo just shook his head and Kai couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness. “No. Just stay here. I don’t want to move and I don’t want you to leave me.” Kyungsoo practically whispered. Kai smiled before crawling under the covers next to his boyfriend, Kyungsoo resting his head on Kais chest.</p><p>“I really do love you Kyungsoo. I hope you know that.” Kai said as he stroked Kyungsoos hair.</p><p>“I love you too Kai.” Kyungsoo smiled at the younger before putting his head back down and soon drifting off to sleep. Kai following shortly after, the love of his life snuggled in his arms.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Thank you so much for babysitting tonight Taemin. It really means a lot to both me and Lay. We haven’t had a night to ourselves in a long time.” Suho smiled as he handed his child, Kim Eun, over to Taemin.</p><p>“Don’t worry about this Suho. The gang loves Eun! They are so excited to spend the night with him.” Taemin smiled brightly.</p><p>“Oh my! Whose here! Its little Eun!” Onew came running to the door followed closely by Minho and Key.</p><p>“Wah! Look what I got here for you Eun!” Minho whipped out a small stuffed toy from behind his back and waved it in front of Euns face.</p><p>“No Eun. Look what I have for you!” Key pulled out a children’s book and pointed at the cover. “I’ll read this to you tonight. You will love it! It’s my favorite.” Key smiled at the boy.</p><p> “Well I can see he is in good hands. So I’ll see you later okay Eun. You be a good boy for Taemin and the others okay? Daddy loves you!” Suho kissed Euns forehead as the boy waved enthusiastically at his daddy before turning his attention back to the men around him giving him gifts and he squealed in excitement.</p><p>~</p><p>“So Eun got along with Taemin good?” Lay asked as he was putting on his dress shirt.</p><p>“Of course he did. He loves his godfather. We should have them over here more often to see him. I don’t like sending him off for the night.” Suho pouted as he sat on the bed.</p><p>“Yes I know dear, but we are finally alone.” Lay walked over to his husband and cupped his face before kissing him softly on the lips.</p><p>“Well not quite alone.” Suho smiled as he rubbed his growing stomach.</p><p>“Of course. Never alone.” Lay smiled as he kissed Suhos stomach as well.</p><p>“Well we better hurry if we want to make our reservations.” Suho smiled as he pushed himself off of the bed. “I’m just going to make a quick snack. I’m starving.” Lay just shook his head and smiled at his waddling husband before he finished getting dressed.</p><p>~</p><p>“I don’t think I will ever understand male pregnancy cravings.” Lay shook his head as he removed Suhos coat.</p><p>“Don’t be looking at me like that! I’m not the one who got me knocked up remember. And besides spaghetti and peanut butter isn’t that weird?” Suho defended as he sat down to take off his shoes.</p><p>“Um yes it is. Especially when you add marshmallows and chocolate chips.” Lay laughed as he helped Suho remove his shoes.</p><p>“Well it’s not my fault they had to go buy marshmallows from the store! What restaurant doesn’t have marshmallows!” Suho wandered into the bedroom a grinning Lay following him.</p><p>“I guess you are right dear. You always are.” Lay kissed Suhos head. “So. Its 9 pm on Valentine's Day, we have the whole house to ourselves. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lay raised his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around Suhos growing belly.</p><p>“I think I do.” Suho smiled as he began removing his shirt.</p><p>Soon both Suho and Lay were fast asleep as Lay wrapped his arms around his husband softly rubbing his growing stomach peacefully asleep by 9:05.</p><p>~</p><p>“Oh my god Baek you should have seen it! It was so cute!” Chanyeol chatted on and on about Taos new ultrasound picture while he and Baekhyun were having dinner at Chanyeols house.</p><p>“Yes yes. I know. You’ve only been talking about it for the last three days.” Baekhyun said as he stabbed his salad without actually eating it.</p><p>“Are you done eating Baek? I can take your plate then.” Chanyeol stood to take Baekhyuns plate and carried them into the kitchen. Looking back to make sure Baekhyun wasn’t following him Chanyeol quietly unwrapped the small cake he had picked up earlier and set it on the counter. Smiling at the small cake Chanyeol walked back into the dining room to find Baekhyun putting his shoes on.</p><p>“What are you doing Baek? Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked with slight panic.</p><p>“I’m going to head home. I don’t feel like doing anything anymore. Sorry Chanyeol.” Baekhyun replied flatly. Chanyeol quickly began panicking because he knew something was wrong. Baekhyun never called him Chanyeol. It was always Chan, Channie, Yoda, but never Chanyeol.</p><p>As Baekhyun began opening the door Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his house before spinning him around and pinning him to the door. “Please Baek. Don’t leave yet.” Chanyeol looked down at the elder with scared eyes.</p><p>“Chanyeol let me go. I just want to go home and spend Valentine's alone. I don’t want to keep hearing about you and Tao either.” Baekhyun said the last part softly but Chanyeol still caught it and when he did his eyes widen in realization.</p><p>“Baek? Did you think me and Tao have something going on?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk a little when he saw the small blush on Baekhyuns cheeks.</p><p>“Well he’s all you ever talk about and you go over there every weekend to help him with baby stuff. You haven’t stopped talking about him this whole week. It’s hard not to see that you like him.” Baekhyun stared down at his feet.</p><p>“Of course I like him Baekhyun! He’s my friend! But I have absolutely no romantic feelings for him Baek.” Chanyeol replied softly. Baekhyun looked up in surprise but quickly dismissed it, not wanting to give Chanyeol any satisfaction of seeing him crack.</p><p>“Tao is like a little brother to me. He is much younger than you and me Baek, and when he found out he was pregnant he was scared I wouldn’t be okay with it because of work. I’ve only been helping him because Kris has been AWOL from his life and he needed someone who he could lean on. He is someone who I want to help while Kris gets his head out of his ass. He is just my friend Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled sweetly as he grabbed Baekhyun's chin so the elder could look him in the eye. “Baek. The one I like is you.”</p><p>At Chanyeols words Baekhyuns jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at taller who just smirked in response. Baekhyun shook his head out of Chanyeols grasp and stared at the ground again. “You don’t mean that,” Baekhyun whispered.</p><p>“Yes I do Baek. If I didn’t like you why would I come to your café every single day? Even when it is obnoxiously out of the way of what I am doing. To see you Baek. Why do I stay until you close just so I can take you home even if I’ve been done with work for hours and have to get up early? For you Baek. Because since the first minute I saw you, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your hands, everything has captivated me and I can never get you out of my mind.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hands and smiled at the elder.</p><p>Baekhyun blushed even harder at Chanyeols words. “R-really?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Really Baek.” Chanyeol leaned forward and gently kissed Baekhyun on the lips before pulling away. Baekhyun smiled at the younger before leaning forward and connecting their lips again in a much deeper kiss.</p><p>After a minute of feverous kissing Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun back causing the elder to pout cutely.</p><p>“As much as I’d like to continue this Baek. I have something I want to show you.” Chanyeol smiled as he pulled Baekhyun with him into the kitchen where the small cake was sitting in the middle of the island. Baekhyun walked over and read the writing on the top.</p><p>               <em>Will you be my Valentine's Baek?</em></p><p>“Chan. That is so cheesy!” Baekhyun smiled at the cake while Chanyeol laughed behind him.</p><p>“Good! Because now you are stuck with this cheesy gooey mess!” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's hips kissing his cheek.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have any other way.” Baekhyun turned around pecking Chanyeols lips before swiping some frosting onto the others' nose and running out of the room laughing.</p><p>“Ya! You better get back here Baek!” Chanyeol laughed as he ran after his boyfriend.</p><p>----------</p><p>Sehun paced back and forth in the bathroom for the hundredth time. He had been in there for almost 10 minutes and soon Luhan would be looking for him. Standing in front of the mirror Sehun fixed his hair and his suit before pulling the small black box out of his pocket. Smiling at the contents Sehun quickly exited the bathroom hoping his courage doesn’t leave him soon.</p><p>~</p><p>“What took you so long Sehun? Though you had fallen in or something. I was about to send someone in there to get you.” Luhan laughed as he sipped his water.</p><p>“Uh. No. everything’s fine.” Sehun smiled weakly as he sat down. Luhan looked at him confused but just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Well I ordered you some wine already. Is there anything you think is really good here? I’m really likening the Chicken Alfredo. What about you?” Luhan looked up from his menu.</p><p>“Uh. I don’t know. Whatever I guess.” Sehun kept looking around the restaurant his hands in his lap as his legs kept bouncing.</p><p>“Um. Okay?” Luhan was confused by Sehuns sudden change in behavior and suddenly became very self-conscious of what he was about to tell Sehun, but maybe it could wait.</p><p>~</p><p>After their food had arrived Sehun and Luhan sat in silence as they ate their food. Every time Luhan looked over at Sehun the younger quickly darted his eyes away and looked elsewhere making Luhan feel even more self-conscious.</p><p>By the time their dessert arrived neither had said more than a few words to the other and it was really concerning Luhan. Luhan decided it was now or never to tell Sehun and no matter what Sehun said Luhan needed to come clean.</p><p>“I have something to tell you.” Both Luhan and Sehun said at the same time staring at each other before laughing.</p><p>“I’m sorry. You can go first Sehun.” Luhan bit his lip as he fidgeted in his lap.</p><p>“No. You go first Lu. I’m sure it is important.” Sehun relaxed as he looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Um okay.” Luhan took his hands from his lap and placed them on the table, still playing with them as he avoided Sehuns gaze.</p><p>“Sehun. I’m pregnant.” Luhan looked up hesitantly at Sehun who was frozen in his spot his eyes wide and staring off into space. Luhans' gut twisted at the look on his face and he could feel tears brimming his eyes.</p><p>“R-really?” Sehun asked quietly. Luhan nodded his head forcing the tears not to fall.</p><p>Suddenly Sehun reached across the table and grabbed Luhans hands wrapping his own over the elders. “Lu you're pregnant? With our child!” Sehuns face was soon beaming and Luhan relaxed at the excitement in Sehuns voice. Nodding his head again Luhan let the tears fall that he was holding in but from joy this time.</p><p>“Hey baby. Don’t cry! I’m so happy! Because that means this is much more special.” Sehun walked around the table until he was standing beside Luhan.</p><p>“What special?” Luhan asked as he wiped his eyes.</p><p>Sehun got down on one knee before grabbing Luhans hands in his own. “Luhan. Since I have met you, you have done nothing but bring purpose to my life. You are my best friend, my soulmate and now the carrier of our child. I could not live with myself if you did not accept me as your husband. So Luhan. Will you marry me?” Sehun pulled out the small black box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a simple silver band.</p><p>Luhan gasped at the proposal before he felt tears run down his face. Nodding his head vigorously Luhan held out his shaky hand for Sehun to put the ring on. Sehun stood up and pulled Luhan out of his chair before engulfing him in a hug while the restaurant erupted in applause.</p><p>“I love you so much Luhan. Thank you.” Sehun whispered into Luhans ear as he stroked the elders back calming him down.</p><p>“I-I love you too. S-stupid.” Luhan laughed as Sehun kissed his nose still crying.</p><p>“And why am I stupid love?” Sehun swayed them back and forth.</p><p>“I thought you were going to break up with me. You weren’t looking at me, or talking to me. I was scared to tell you I was pregnant.” Luhan said into Sehuns chest.</p><p>Sehun lifted Luhans chin to face him. “Luhan I’m sorry! I’ve been so nervous all day. Never in a million years! I couldn’t live without you. You are my everything and now you will be forever.” Sehun kissed Luhan softly on the lips as the younger sighed in happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao grabbed another suitcase from Kris’ car trunk heaving it out of the back. Walking into his house Tao struggled to get through the doorway until Kris saw him struggling.</p><p>“Tao! I said forget about the suitcases. I’ll get them myself.” Kris rushed over and took the bag from Tao who grunted when the weight left his arms.</p><p>“It was the last one. I didn’t know you would pack bricks I’m sorry.” Tao held his hands up in defense. Kris laughed before kissing the youngers forehead.</p><p>“I know you want to help but I don’t want you straining yourself.” Kris smiled before bring his suitcase into the bedroom.</p><p>“I’m only 3 ½ months pregnant! I’m not a fragile doll!” Tao yelled after Kris as he wandered into the kitchen for a snack. As Tao was putting some peanut butter on a pickle Kris snuck behind him and warped his arms around the youngers' waist.</p><p>“Yes you are. You’re my fragile doll.” Kris whispered into Tao's ear making the younger giggle. “And is that even good?” Kris pulled away from Tao as he stared at the snack in his hand.</p><p>“It’s delicious!” Tao exclaimed shoving the pickle in Kris's face who backed away disgusted.</p><p>“Um. I’ll just take your word for it. And anyway shouldn’t you be eating a little healthier?” Kris asked as he looked around the kitchen at all the junk food boxes on the counter. Tao looked at what Kris was talking about before staring at his pickle.</p><p>“Oh. Um. I guess I should be.” Tao replied disheartened as he put away his snack. “I need to go to the bathroom.” Tao walked right past Kris who looked confused at the younger.</p><p>Tao raced to the bathroom and locked the door before falling to the floor sobbing into his palms. Kris, who heard the bathroom door slam, turned in shock and ran to the bathroom only to find the door locked.</p><p>“Tao? Is something wrong?” Kris pounded madly on the door. Suddenly he heard something behind the door that sounded like crying and Kris pounded even harder. “Tao open up.”</p><p>Tao shook his head in his hands even though he knew Kris couldn’t see. “I-I’m fine.” Tao sobbed out but Kris knew he wasn’t.</p><p>“Tao if you don’t open this door you better move back because I will kick it in.” Kris threatened.</p><p>Tao hiccupped as he scooted away from the door because he knew Kris wasn’t joking. As he moved to the edge of the tub Tao began hiccupping from crying as the door busted open. Looking around frantic Kris ran to Taos side who was still sobbing into his hands.</p><p>“Tao? Baby, what’s wrong?” Kris asked pulling the youngers' hands away from his face.</p><p>“I-I’m. Going. To be. A. Horrible. Father!” Tao cried between sobs. Kris stared in shock at the younger for a minute before picking Tao up and bringing him so they sat on the edge of the bed Tao curled up in Kris’ arms.</p><p>“Baby. Why would you say that! You will not be a horrible parent.” Kris rubbed Taos back as the younger hiccupped into his chest.</p><p>“Y-you said so. I-I can’t even eat right.” Tao whined. Kris's eyes widened when he heard what Tao said before pushing the younger back to stare into his face.</p><p>“Tao. Is this because I said you were eating too much junk food?” Tao nodded his head weakling struggling to snuggle back into Kris's chest.</p><p>“Tao. I didn’t mean it like that! I wasn’t saying you were doing a horrible job of taking care of yourself! I just hadn’t seen you eat so many snacks before. I didn’t know if it was good for the babies.” Kris stroked Taos cheek wiping away his tears. “Tao you will be an amazing father. You have no idea how much I believe that. You are so caring and passionate. I’m the horrible parent. I can’t even make you happy. I’m sorry Tao. I am an idiot. You can hit me any time I say something stupid like that ever again okay?” Tao laughed weakly at Kris's confession before nodding his head smiling.</p><p>“I will be sure to smack you good next time.” Tao smiled at the elder his face still red from crying.</p><p>“Why don’t you do it now? I deserve it.” Kris turned his head so Tao could hit him but instead felt a small peck on his cheek.</p><p>“I would but you apologized. And I’m really tired all of a sudden so I just want to sleep.” Tao looked up at Kris with his puppy dog eyes and Kris groaned in frustration. If their kids get Taos eyes then he was definitely done for.</p><p>“Okay baby. Lets take a nap.” Kris laughed as he lifted Tao up and put him under their blankets. Crawling in behind him Kris snuggled up to Tao before they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>When Tao awoke a few hours later the other side of the bed was empty and cold and Tao pouted. Walking out to the kitchen Tao saw a bag and with a note on the kitchen island.</p><p>
  <em>I had to run home for something but put this on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I get back we are going out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               ~Kris</em>
</p><p>Tao peeked in the bag and saw a pair of jeans and a sweater and Tao smiled at the outfit. Giggling as he ran back to his room with the bag Tao immediately jumped in the shower before getting ready and waiting patiently for Kris in the living room</p><p>~</p><p>Kris opened the door to Taos house with the key he gave him and went in search of the younger before finding him asleep on the couch. Smiling at the younger Kris walking over and gently shook Tao awake.</p><p>“Tao baby. I’m back.” Tao whined at the movement before blinking his eyes open slowly.</p><p>“Where did you go? How long were you gone?” Tao replied groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kris laughed softly before kissing Tao on the top of his head.</p><p>“I was only gone half an hour. You just like to sleep. Come on or we are going to be late.” Kris grabbed Taos jacket and gave it to the younger while Tao just followed Kris lead.</p><p>“Where are we going? Why did I have to get dressed up?” Tao asked as he slid into the passengers seat of Kris’ car.</p><p>“Because we are going out for a valentine’s dinner.” Kris smiled at Tao before starting his car while the younger almost chocked on his spit as he stared wide-eyed at the elder.</p><p>“Kris. You know we aren’t dating. Why are we going on a valentine’s dinner?” Tao gaped.</p><p>“I know we aren’t.” Kris replied softly as he gripped tighter on the steering wheel. “It’s just they always have specials on valentines at restaurants so I thought it would be a nice treat after getting moved into your house. Just a thank you I guess. For letting me be a part of our children’s life.” Kris finished softly.</p><p>Tao felt his heart clench when he heard what Kris said but he didn’t know if it was from the disappointment of their nonexistent relationship or that Kris didn’t seem fazed by it. The rest of the drive was filled with tense silence as the two men tried to figure out their feelings for the other in the short 10-minute drive.</p><p>When they arrived at the restaurant a valet came and took Kris's car while Kris got their reservation. The restaurant was much nicer than anything Tao would eat at but he had gotten used to Kris spoiling him even though he says not to. When they got to their table Tao realized it was a private room in the back of the restaurant so that they were separate from the other diners and Tao suddenly got nervous as to what Kris's intentions were.</p><p>“Thank you.” Kris bowed at the waiter when he left before he sat down to look at the menu. Tao stared at Kris while the elder flipped from page to page unaware of the youngers stare until he looked up a few minutes later.</p><p>“Is something wrong Tao? Do you not like the food here? We can go somewhere else if you want.” Kris put his menu down and began reaching for his coat.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Tao asked calmly making Kris stop in his tracks and stare confused at the younger.</p><p>“What do you mean Tao? I’m not doing anything.” Kris sat back in his chair crossing his arms as he continued looking at Tao.</p><p>“Why are you acting like this? Taking me to a place like this, buying me nice clothing, treating me like a boyfriend?” Tao asked softly.</p><p>Kris sighed and uncrossed his arms as he leaned onto the table.</p><p>“Tao. It’s because I love you, like a boyfriend. I know I was a piece of shit before and I wanted to make it up to you. I know you said you didn’t want a relationship with me and I respect that but that won’t stop me from loving you and wanting to show you. I will always treat you like this because it is what you deserve even though I do not deserve someone like you.” Kris paused as he grabbed one of Taos hands stroking the back of it as he stared into Taos eyes. “Tao. No matter what you say you are my life. Even if you never want to be anything with me ever again it doesn’t matter. As long as I can be close to you and our children it is enough.” Kris smiled sadly at the younger who felt his heart clench again.</p><p>“K-Kris.” Tao tried but he couldn’t finish as tears got caught in his throat. Kris jumped up from his chair to kneel by Taos side.</p><p>“Tao. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Please forget what I said. I just don’t want you feeling like you owe me anything. I’m here for you because I want to be.” Kris soothed as he rubbed Taos back and wiped his tears.</p><p>“Oh shut up Kris!” Tao practically yelled as he grabbed the collar of Kris's shirt and pulled him closer until their lips clashed together. Kris gaped wide-eyed at Tao before bringing his hands to cup the youngers' face and kiss him back with as much fierceness as the younger gave. They only broke apart when the waiter came back to take their order and stumbled upon the scene instantly apologizing and leaving them in private again.</p><p>Tao burst out laughing at the waiters’ expression while Kris stared in horror as his embarrassment.</p><p>“Umm. Maybe we should wait until after dinner to continue.” Kris replied softly as he picked himself off the ground and back to his seat all the while Tao was still laughing.</p><p>After Tao calmed down he looked at Kris who was looking intently at his menu but Tao didn’t miss the light pink cheeks and distant eyes he had and that made Tao's heart jump in joy.</p><p>“Kris?” Tao smiled softly as the elder looked up from his menu. “I love you.” Kris widened his eyes again as he looked at Tao.</p><p>“T-Tao. Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Kris set aside his menu as he stared at Tao. Tao smiled and nodded his head and Kris instantly grabbed Tao's hand bringing it to his lips.</p><p>“Thank you Tao. Thank you so much. I love you so much.” Kris repeated between kisses to Taos hand. Tao blushed at Kris's action before clearing his throat noticing the waiter was coming back.</p><p>“So have we decided what we will be having tonight?” The waited came back and asked trying to hide his blush from the couple who just snickered in secret.</p><p>“Yes. I will have the steak and potatoes and my boyfriend will have the wild salmon but no broccoli on the side since he hates them. Thank you.” Kris handed the menus back to the waited before he turned back to Tao.</p><p>“How did you know what I wanted?” Tao asked curiously.</p><p>“I think I know what my boyfriend would like by now.” Kris teased loving the way the new word rolled of his tongue as much as Tao loved hearing it.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao barley got inside the house and closed the door before Kris lips were on him kissing his neck as his hands roamed over the youngers body.</p><p>“K-Kris. Can we at least go to the bedroom?” Tao asked breathlessly as his hands found the elders hair and began pulling softly.</p><p>Kris wasted no time and picked Tao up bridal style and walked to the bedroom kicking the door close and setting Tao on the bed. Tao gasped as his back made contact with the bed and Kris took the opportunity to slide his tongue in the youngers mouth exploring the hotness he had missed for so long.</p><p>“K-Kris.” Tao moaned when he got a chance to breath. Kris quickly moved to Taos neck nipping and sucking where Taos sweater had begun to fall down leaving purple marks in his trail. Moving his hands beneath the material Kris soon found Taos nipples and pinch the small nubs making Taos back arch off the bed with a moan.</p><p>“Did you miss this Tao? The way I make your body feel?” Kris husked against Taos neck.</p><p>Tao nodded his head furiously as he bite his lip to try and keep his moans down. Kris looked up and saw Tao restraining himself so he took his thumb and pulled Taos bottom lip out of his mouth before stroking the youngers cheek.</p><p>“I want to hear you Tao. I want to know how I’m making you feel. Please let me hear you.” Kris whispered before kissing Tao softly on the lips. Tao moaned into the kiss as he nodded his head.</p><p>Taos hands quickly went to Kris dress shirt and began unbuttoning him while Kris removed Taos sweater and pants leaving the younger in just his boxers his small bump now completely visible. Kris looked at the small bump and smiled as he caressed it, kissing Taos stomach wherever he could reach. Tao blushed at the action but was also turned on by the sight, and maybe his hormones.</p><p>Tao noticed how hard Kris was in his jeans and smirked at the elder before he pushed Kris off of him so e was sitting up and Kris was kneeling at the foot of the bed. “What’s wrong baby?” Kris asked worriedly as looked up at Tao.</p><p>“Stand up.” Tao asked quietly. Kris raised his eyebrow but stood before the younger. Tao quickly grabbed Kris belt and yanked the elder close to him before be undid Kris pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.</p><p>“T-Tao. You don’t have to do that.” Kris tried to grab Taos hands but the younger smack him away before grabbing Kris hard member and fisting it a few times.</p><p>“I want to do this.” Tao husked as he kiss the tip of Kris cock while staring into elders eyes making Kris almost come on the spot. Tao soon engulfed Kris’ member sucking hard as he fisted the rest in a slow pace driving Kris mad.</p><p>“Uh. Tao. I won’t last much longer if you keep that up.” Kris moaned as he treaded his fingers in the youngers hair. Tao hummed in response making Kris gasp and Tao smirk. Tao pulled off of Kris member with a pop and wiped his lips with a smirk as the elder stared at him with hazy eyes.</p><p>“You think you are so cute don’t you.” Kris husked as he climbed back over Tao. “But just wait until I’m done with you.” Tao gulped at the threat but felt a fire in his stomach that he wanted to keep burning.</p><p>Kris wasted no time pulling off Taos boxers and spreading the youngers legs leaving him completely open to the elder and Tao blushed at their positions.</p><p>“Suck.” Kris commanded as he stuck two of his fingers in Taos face. The younger didn’t hesitate as he took Kris fingers in his mouth and sucked and wetted them as best he could. Kris removed his fingers from Taos mouth and replaced them with his own mouth completely dominating Tao as his fingers traveled to Taos twitching hole encircling the muscle before pushing in easily. Kris pulled back from Tao and looked at the younger curiously.</p><p>“Tao. Have you been playing with yourself? You’re already so stretched.” Kris husked a smile on his lips. Tao blushed deeply as he nodded his head.</p><p>“I-I’ve just been so horny lately. I-I couldn’t help it.” Tao looked everywhere but at Kris. Kris smirked and moved his fingers out and back into Tao making the younger moan in pleasure.</p><p>“That is hot Tao. Please next time let me watch.” Kris husked as he continued to move his fingers in Tao and kiss Taos neck.</p><p>“Please Kris. I’m ready. I just want you.” Tao moaned hands gripping Kris biceps.</p><p>“Okay baby. Is there a position we should do? I don’t know what is safe or not.” Kris kissed Taos forehead as he reached for the lube in Taos night stand.</p><p>“Um. Well based on the pamphlet Suho gave me I know of some positions.” Tao bite his lip as he sat up.</p><p>“What every you want baby.” Kris kissed Taos lips. “Just tell me what I need to do.”</p><p>Tao looked nervously from Kris to the bed as he cheeks got redder and redder by the second. “Um. Y-you need t-to lay down.” Tao pointed at the bed. Kris smirked and did as he was told.</p><p>“Okay what now baby?” Kris smiled at the younger. Tao didn’t answer and instead started climbing onto Kris lap. Taking the bottle of lube from Kris hand Tao coated the elders’ member before looking up at Kris. Lifting himself up Tao placed the head of Kris member at his entrance before slowly lowering himself onto the elder gasping as he felt Kris fill him up.</p><p>Kris gripped Taos hips and helped the younger as he adjust to his size before he slowly lifted Tao up and brought him back down hard. Tao moaned as Kris fucked himself in Tao feeling his own member grow hotter and harder with each thrust.</p><p>“Baby. I want you to move yourself.” Kris groaned as he slowed down. Tao nodded his head and place his hands behind him on Kris thighs before he lifted his hips and slammed back down on Kris. Tao moaned at the feeling and repeated it getting faster and faster with each bounce.</p><p>Soon Tao was moaning erratically as he bounded on Kris cock hitting his own prostate every time, pleasure shooting through him. “K-Kris. I’m close.” Tao moaned and Kris grunted at the sight.</p><p>Gabbing Taos hips again Kris held the younger up as he snapped his hips to meet Taos. Kris felt his stomach tightening as he watched Tao moan in pleasure from his erratic pounding.</p><p>“Come for me baby. Come from my cock.” Kris grunted as he angled himself to hit Taos prostate with each thrust.</p><p>“Uh Kris!” Tao moaned as he came on his and Kris chest. Taos hole clenched around Kris bringing the elder over the edge coming hard in Tao. Kris slowed his thrusts as he milked himself dry in Tao before the younger collapsed on his chest.</p><p>“Are you okay baby?” Kris rubbed Taos back.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Tao hummed. “Suho was right. You do get a lot more sensitive.” Tao smiled into Kris chest as the elder laughed at him.</p><p>“Let me get you clean up.” Kris tried to push Tao off of him but the younger shook his head.</p><p>“No. You stay put.” Tao whined.</p><p>“Tao. I still need to pull out of you. And we are cover in cum. We need to clean up.” Kris tried to hold back a smile as Tao just shook his head again.</p><p>“No. stay.” Kris ignored Tao and pulled out earning a whine from the younger as Kris’ semen started dripping out of his hole.</p><p>“You know that looks really hot.” Kris commented when he saw his come dripping down Taos thighs. “I love seeing you full of my cum. Filled until your overflowing.” Kris husked in Taos ear as the elder spread Taos hole slightly making more come leak out.</p><p>“Okay fine go clean up!” Tao pushed Kris away from him and buried his head in the pillows to hide his red face. Kris laughed and went the bathroom to get a damp towel and soon came back to clean up Tao.</p><p>After they were both cleaned up Kris got under the covers beside Tao and pulled the younger to his chest.</p><p>“Thank you Tao.” Kris whispered in his boyfriends’ ear.</p><p>“For what?” Tao looked up confused.</p><p>“For giving me a second chance. I will prove to you how much I love you. And that I will be here for you no matter what.” Kris kissed Taos nose and the younger scrunched his face in disgust.</p><p>“You’re so cheesy you know that? But I love you too. You better prove it too.” Tao snuggled into Kris chest and soon fell asleep.</p><p>“I will.” Kris whispered as he stared at his sleeping boyfriends face. Feeling as if nothing in the world could go wrong.</p><p>~</p><p>“Kris hurry up! We are going to be late!” Tao yelled from the kitchen as he grabbed a banana and his coat.</p><p>“I’m coming. Sorry.” Kris rushed from the bedroom grabbing his keys and jacket and leading Tao to his car.</p><p>It was time for their next ultrasound appointment and they were both nervous because of what it meant next for them. Tao was about 16 weeks pregnant now and being pregnant with twins mean he was twice as big as he should be. While Tao thought he was getting too fat too fast Kris always reassured him that he was perfect and beautiful while the younger pouted cutely.</p><p>“Are you excited Tao?” Kris smiled at the younger before facing the road again.</p><p>“Yes! I haven’t seen our babies in a month! They have probably grown so much I can’t wait to see them.” Tao beamed at his growing bump while Kris beamed at Tao.</p><p>~</p><p>As Tao and Kris sat in the doctor’s office waiting for Lay to enter Tao looked over at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Kris. Have you talked to your parents yet?” Tao asked with sight worry.</p><p>“No. not yet. I wanted to wait until after the ultrasound.” Kris smiled weakly as he kissed Taos temple. Tao nodded his head in understanding when the door opened and Lay came in smiling at them.</p><p>“Well how have you two been?” Lay asked as he walked to his chair next to Tao.</p><p>“Things have been good. Nothing unusual and I’m getting less fatigued. But I did have one concern.” Tao replied biting his lip.</p><p>“What is it?” Lay asked as he and Kris shared a worried expression.</p><p>“Am I supposed to be this big already?” Tao looked down at his stomach. Lay and Kris both broke out in laughed at the younger while Tao crossed his arms and pouted.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tao. You are the perfect size right now for 16 weeks. You are also carrying twins remember so you will be slightly bigger than others at this stage.” Lay patted Taos leg and Kris grabbed one of Taos hands.</p><p>“I told you baby. You don’t have to worry.” Tao sighed as he lifted up his shirt.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Let’s get this moving.” Lay laughed at the younger before setting up his equipment.</p><p>Tao and Kris stared at the little screen as Lay moved his wand around trying to find the babies.</p><p>“There they are. Perfect size. Looks like they are growing absolutely perfect right now. You are doing great Tao.” Lay smiled as he pointed out the little blobs to Tao and Kris.</p><p>“Why is that one smaller?” Kris asked with worry as he pointed to one the blobs that was just slightly smaller compared to its sibling. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No. That is perfectly common for twins. One of them will usually be bigger than the other but it doesn’t mean anything is wrong. As long as Tao is eating right and taking his meds they will both be fine.” Lay smiled and Kris calmed down. “So how many pictures this week?” Lay asked as he began wiping Taos stomach.</p><p>“We’ll take 3.” Tao replied as he fixed his pants and shirt. Lay nodded before leaving the room.</p><p>“They are beautiful baby.” Kris kissed Taos head. “You are doing a wonderful job.”</p><p>“Well I couldn’t do it without you.” Tao nuzzled in Kris chest.</p><p>When Lay entered again Suho followed closely pouncing on Tao the instant he saw him.</p><p>“Tao! O it’s been so long! I want to hear everything that has happened this last month! Especially the sex.” Suho whispered to Tao but Kris still heard as did Lay.</p><p>“Sweetie what did I say?” Lay tried to pry Suho from Tao.</p><p>“You told him we had sex?” Kris gritted at Tao who just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Well yea! Suho was the one who told me about the positions we used so I had to share with him how it went.” Tao looked innocently at Kris who just shook his head in amusement.</p><p>“I’ll tell you all about it later Suho don’t worry.” Tao smiled at the elder.</p><p>“You better! I need to know how it compares to mine.” Suho clapped his hands in excitement and it was Lays turn to shake his head.</p><p>“Well here are you pictures Tao. Please feel free to call us any time you need to. We should go out for dinner some time. The 4 of us I mean. It would be great to get to know another male pregnancy family.” Lay offered with a smile as he pulled Suho close to his side.</p><p>“That would be wonderful. Thank you Lay.” Kris shook the doctors’ hand and bowed to Suho as he pulled Tao back out to his car.</p><p>~</p><p>“Kris. You can’t put it off forever.” Tao stood behind Kris who was sitting at the island on one of the chairs.</p><p>“I know. I just really don’t want you to meet them again. More specifically my mother. You don’t need that kind of stress in your life. They don’t have to know.” Kris tried as he stared up at Tao.</p><p>“Kris Wu. They are your parents and the grandparents to our children. They have as much right as anyone to at least know. If the dinner doesn’t go well then they don’t need to be a part of their lives but I could never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try. You father is a great man and he accepted me. I think after they know we are pregnant your mother may even come around.” Tao smiled weakly as he stroked Kris cheek.</p><p>“Okay baby. For you.” Kris sighed as he picked up his phone. Scrolling down to his mother contact Kris hit the dial button and held his breath as the phone began to ring. After the 4<sup>th</sup> ring Kris was about to hang up thinking no one was going to answer when suddenly Kris heard his father voice on the other line.</p><p>“Father? Where’s mother?” Kris asked worriedly thinking something was wrong.</p><p>“She just in the other room. She forgot her phone and when I saw it was you so I answer. Is something wrong with you? It’s been so long since you’ve called.” Kris father asked calmly.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong father but I did have a question. Would you and mother be free for dinner Sunday night?” Kris looked up worriedly at Tao who smiled back weakly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Heartbroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris gripped Taos hand as they walked up the small stone steps to Kris's house. Kris was nervously sweating as they got closer to his parents’ house. Tao hadn't allowed Kris to tell his parents he was coming because if they knew beforehand they would forbid them from coming and Tao needed to face Kris's parents. As they entered the house they could hear some talking in the dining hall and figured they were already waiting for them, well Kris. A butler took their jackets and motioned them to the dining room.</p><p>As Kris stepped in the doorway he froze on the spot making Tao run into his back. Peeking from behind the elder Tao's eyes widened when he saw who all was there. Sitting at one end of the table was Mr. Wu and the other end Mrs. Wu like the last time he came for dinner, but on the far side of the table is who surprised him. Jessica who Tao had met many times sat there chatting happily with an older woman next to her who Tao could only guess was her mother from their similar faces.</p><p>“Kris! So good to see you.” Jessica waved happily grinning widely until she laid eyes on Tao and her face fell as she glanced worriedly to the adults around her.</p><p>“Kris.” Mrs. Wu started slowly. “Who do you have with you?” She asked in a dark tone.</p><p>Kris stepped into the dining hall eyes wide and mouth sealed shut as he took in the people before him. Grabbing Tao's hand that clung to the back of his shirt Kris pulled the younger next to him.</p><p>“Hello mother, father. I brought my boyfriend tonight. I hope that it is alright.” Kris started talking more to his father than his mother as he knew his father like Tao.</p><p>“That is completely fine!” Mr. Wu stated as he motioned for a butler to get another plate on the table for Tao. The two newcomers sat quietly at their seats while the three other women in the room silently watched their every movement each with the same sour expression etched on their faces.</p><p>After everyone was seated a tense silence filled the room as Mrs. Wu stared angrily at her son and the man beside him. Tao and Kris just stared at their empty plates trying not to make eye contact with anyone, as did Jessica and her mother. Mr. Wu looked around the table and sighed before shaking his head.</p><p>“Well Kris, Tao. You know Jessica but this is her mother Mrs. Jung.” Mr. Wu tried to ease the tension.</p><p>Kris and Tao both looked up and bowed politely to Mrs. Jung before looking back at their plates and the woman did the same.</p><p>“What is he doing here? I thought you two had broken up? Or was that just a ploy so I would leave you alone?” Mrs. Wu asked angrily after another 5 minutes of silence. All eyes turned to the elder woman and could see the hateful stare she had aimed at Tao.</p><p>“He is here because I invited him. Yes, the breakup was fake. He is my boyfriend and he wanted to have another dinner with you both.” Kris replied calmly as he stared back just as hard at his mom, his hands clenching in his lap under the table. Hearing the strain in Kris's voice Tao reach next to him and grabbed one of Kris's hands in his own rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.</p><p>“He is not and will not be your ‘boyfriend’ I don’t know why you can’t understand that!” Mrs. Wu replied disgusted as she turned to face Mrs. Jung. “I’m so sorry HaeJa. I meant for this to be a nice dinner between the future in-laws. I had no idea my son would ruin it with his disgusting fake relationship.”</p><p>“It is not fake mother! I don’t know how many times I need to tell you I do not want to get married to Jessica! For one I am gay and the other I don’t like her like that! Why can’t you understand that!” Kris growled at his mother.</p><p>“There is no way you could ever convince me of your relationship. It’s nothing but a disguise.” Mrs. Wu crossed her arms as she turned away from her son.</p><p>Kris was about to yell back when Tao quickly grabbed his hand soothing it out of the fist it was forming. Smiling weakly at Kris Tao cleared his throat to get the attention of the room.</p><p>“I’m pregnant. And it’s Kris’.” Tao spoke as boldly as he could with all eyes on him. He pulled his ultrasound out of his pocket and slid it to the middle of the table so everyone could see the two small babies on the picture.</p><p>Jessica screamed and covered her mouth while the rest of the adults stared wide-eyed at the two in shock.</p><p>“So you found a way to trap Kris did you. Well no matter what happens you and that child will never be a part of this family.” Mrs. Wu finished as she stared darkly at Tao.</p><p>Taos eyes widened as he took in the words spoken by Kris's mother. The entire table was silent for what seemed like an hour to Tao but was only a second. But a second was all it took for Taos world to crash around him. Before he could stop it he burst into tears and ran from the room grabbing his jacket as he burst out the front door of the Wus’ house.</p><p>Kris turned to chase after his boyfriend but was held in place by his mother’s grip on his arm. “Let go of me.” Kris gritted out, anger burning in his eyes.</p><p>“No.” Mrs. Wu spit back just a hard. “You will not chase after that boy. You will not see that boy ever again. You will marry Jessica like planned and you get no say in it.”</p><p> “I don’t even want to get married to Kris! I never have!” Jessica spoke up from her side of the table. Mrs. Jung looked surprised at her daughter. “Can’t you see how happy he is with Tao! I won’t ruin that.” Jessica paused. “And I already have a boyfriend, actually a fiancé.” Jessica pulled a small diamond ring out of her purse showing it to her mother who gasped at the news before angrily slapping her daughter across the cheek causing her to fall to the ground. Kris jumped in shock at Mrs. Jung’s action before tearing himself from his mother’s hold to reach Jessica helping her stand up.</p><p>“Enough!” Mr. Wu yelled from across the table slamming his hands hard against the table causing the plates to shake and everyone to jump. “What has gotten into you both? What has turned you into such monsters?” Mr. Wu questioned. Mrs. Wu gaped at her husband before her anger returned.</p><p>“Have you no shame? We can’t let our son throw his life away with some poor secretary who has no family reputation! We also agreed long ago to the Jungs that Kris would marry Jessica. Does a family agreement mean nothing anymore?” Mrs. Wu stared incredulously at her husband.</p><p>Mr. Wu looked at Jessica who was holding her red cheek tears staining her face as Kris tried to calm her down. “Have you seen our children? They are grown up. They have become independent. They are not the same children they were when we made that agreement, and it was never right to make it in the first place. They deserve to be happy with whomever they choose and you get no say in it.” Mr. Wu walked around the table until he was standing in front of his wife glaring between his wife and Mrs. Jung waiting for a reply.</p><p>Mrs. Wu cowered in the stare of her husband and looked to Mrs. Jung who looked just as scared. “W-well what about the plans we had. The merging of our companies.” Mrs. Wu attempted.</p><p>“If you think that our companies are more important than our children’s happiness then you are not the woman I married 30 years ago. And if that is how you see it you have no place in his house.” Mrs. Wus eyes began watering at her husband’s words and she leaped forward to grab at his sleeves her eyes watering but Mr. Wu refused to move.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kris asked lifting Jessica’s hand from her cheek to see the red mark below it. Jessica sniffled before nodding her head slowly.</p><p>“K-Kris. I-I’m. S-so. S-sorry.” Jessica replied between hiccups. “I never meant for it to go so far.”</p><p>Kris shook his head as he stroked Jessica’s head. “Shuuu. It’s okay. All that matters is that we both are happy now. Okay?” Kris pushed Jessica back to look into her eyes.</p><p>“Go after Tao. He needs you right now. I’ll make sure this ends well.” Jessica glance at the adults fighting next to them.</p><p>“Thank you. Please be happy. Make sure this guy makes you happy.” Kris glanced at the ring still in Jessica’s hand.</p><p>“He does.” Jessica smiled fondly at her hand before motioning Kris to leave. Kris pecked Jessica on the forehead and started to head out of the room.</p><p>“Dad.” Kris called to his father who was still glaring at his mother. “Please don’t be mad. She only wanted what was best.” Kris smiled sadly at his mother who had started to cry. Mr. Wu nodded his head solemnly before turning back to his wife.</p><p>Kris didn’t waste another second before running to his car and pulling out of his parents' estate in search of his boyfriend.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao was practically running down the sidewalk his vision blurry from his tears as he pulled out his phone. Dialing the first number in his contacts Tao put his phone to his ear. After two rings someone picked up the other end.</p><p>“S-Sehun. Can you come get me?” Tao sobbed into the speaker.</p><p>“Tao? Tao what’s wrong? Tao where are you?” Sehun asked frantically as he heard the tears in Taos voice. Sehun began running around his house in search of his car keys before he rushed out the door.</p><p>“I-I’m at the corner of 7 and 3 by the gated community. Can you get me?” Tao stopped by the street sign the lamp above him the only light on the street.</p><p>“Okay Tao. I’m on my way. Stay put.” Sehun hung up and started his car speeding down the streets to his best friend.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao was thankful that Sehun only lived 5 minutes from the gated community because he was freezing in the cool evening breeze. When Sehun pulled in front of Tao the younger pulled open the passenger door and rushed inside.</p><p>“Tao. What happened? I thought you were at dinner with Kris’ parents?” Sehun turned to look at his friend's face.</p><p>As soon as Sehun looked at Tao though the younger broke down again sobbing loudly into his hands as Sehun stared surprised at him.</p><p>“Tao. Oh my god. What happened? Where is Kris?” Sehun grabbed Taos hands to make the younger look at him.</p><p>“C-can we just go home?” Tao pleaded not wanting to think about what Kris's mother said any longer than he had to. Sehun silently nodded and pulled away from the street heading towards Taos house.</p><p>Tao stared at his phone seeing 6 missed calls from Kris and another incoming one but Tao swiped it away too heartbroken to speak to the elder and instead stared out the window at all the passing lights.</p><p>When Sehun reached Taos housed he turned to the younger. “So are you going to tell me what happened now? Do I have to kick Kris ass?”</p><p>Tao smiled weakly at his friend before shaking his head. “No you don’t, but I’m not ready to talk about it yet. I need to just get some sleep. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” Tao offered.</p><p>Sehun pursed his lips before sighing. “Fine. But you better call me first thing in the morning. You scared me to death tonight you know that?” Sehun raised his eyebrow at Tao.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I promise I will.” Tao patted Sehuns leg before exiting the car and entering his house.</p><p>As soon as Tao walked into his house he slid down the door frame curling into himself as he let his sobs overtake him. His whole body shaking with each new wave of sadness. Tao had never felt so heartbroken before. Not even when Kris broke up with him, because this was different. Someone hated something as innocent and pure as a baby. His babies. His babies made with love with Kris. Tao grabbed his heart as his sobs became uncontrollable. He rested his other hand on his stomach and rubbed soothingly on it while his whole body shook in sadness and pain.</p><p>Lifting himself off the floor Tao made it to his bedroom where he changed into his pajamas his tears never stopping. Tao entered the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Everything Mrs. Wu had said was true. Tao was poor, his family had no reputation as he was the first in his family to go to college. He came from a small village in China and moved to Korea to try to earn enough to help his parents. He only got to where he was because Kris had sympathy for him and nothing more.</p><p>Tao stared as his red puffy eyes and tear-streaked face and for the first time in a long time he felt worthless. He felt like he didn’t deserve the life he had because it wasn’t the life for him. He didn’t deserve to have someone like Kris let alone be pregnant with his children. Tao rubbed his stomach softly as he cried silently. “I’ll always love you. You will at least have me.” Tao soothed wiping his nose as he smiled at his small belly.</p><p>Suddenly Tao heard the front door slam open and Kris's voice. “Tao! Tao are you here?” Tao quickly ran to lock the bathroom door before he went back to the sink.</p><p>“Tao. I know you’re in there. I called Sehun.” Kris replied as he knocked on the bathroom door. “Please open up. I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Tao shook his head even though he knew Kris couldn’t see him. He felt fresh tears behind his eyes. “N-no. I’m not coming out.” Tao tried to answer calmly but he knew Kris heard his tears.</p><p>“Tao. Baby please open up.” Kris pleased from the other side of the door.</p><p>Tao continued to shake his head. He didn’t want to hear any more negativity. He didn’t know what Kris's mother said to Kris when he left. What kind of lies she could have put in his head. Tao kept shaking his head as Kris knocked until suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.</p><p>“Ah!” Tao yelled as he gripped his lower stomach. Kris heard his distress and knocked harder.</p><p>“Tao? Tao what happened?” Kris asked worriedly.</p><p>“N-nothing.” Tao tried as he felt another pang of pain in his stomach. It felt as if someone was stabbing him in his side and he fell to the floor from the pain knocking stuff off of the sink. Kris heard the commotion and banged louder on the door.</p><p>“Tao. Open this now. I know somethings wrong.” Kris jiggled the nob.</p><p>Tao grunted in pain as he sat up in a sitting position. Tao gasped when he looked down and saw a small pool of blood beneath him. “K-Kris! B-Blood!” Tao screamed his eyes never leaving the red stain on the floor.</p><p>Kris burst through the door in a second at Taos words and stood in shock as he saw the scene before him. “T-Tao. Are you bleeding?” Kris asked hesitantly kneeling down to Taos level.</p><p>Tao stared at Kris in shock his eyes still releasing tears as he realized that he was the one bleeding. Tao grabbed his stomach and looked at Kris scared. “K-Kris?” Tao asked quietly.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s okay baby. Hold on.” Kris lifted Tao up and carried him out of the house to his car. Running back inside Kris grabbed Taos cell phone searching for a number before running back to Tao. Kris started his car and speed out of the driveway to the hospital.</p><p>“K-Kris?” Tao asked quietly as he looked at the elder on the phone his hands never leaving his stomach.</p><p>“Shuu baby. Hold on.” Kris replied calmly as he listened to the rings on the other end. Finally someone picked up sounding groggy since it was so late at night. “Suho? Sorry to disturb your sleep. Are you with Dr. Zhang? It’s urgent.” Kris sped through a red light as Tao groaned in pain next to him.</p><p>Kris heard the phone being changed to someone else who he figured was Lay.</p><p>“Hello?” Lay questioned.</p><p>“Lay. It’s Kris. I need your help. Tao is bleeding.” Kris replied quickly. Kris could hear a small gasp in the background from who he assumed was Suho.</p><p>“Where are you know? Is he in pain and if so where?” Lay asked his tone serious as he gathered his stuff to head out of the house.</p><p>“Tao where does it hurt?” Kris asked as he looked at Tao whose face was twisted in pain. The younger pointed to his side before slumping back into his seat.</p><p>“He said his left side. We are on the way to the hospital right now.” Kris replied.</p><p>“Good. I will be there shortly. Keep track of where he has pain. If it changes let me know. I will see you soon.” Lay hung up and Kris sighed in relief that they had someone like Dr. Zhang to help them.</p><p>“Lay will be at the hospital when we get there. He will make sure you are okay.” Kris grabbed Taos hand who squeezed it as he felt more pain.</p><p>“B-but the babies,” Tao grunted. Kris's heart tightened at the sound of his lover in so much pain.</p><p>“They will be fine. We need to make sure you are fine. Okay baby. They will be fine.” Kris lifted Taos hand and kissed the back of it as he passed through another red light.</p><p>~</p><p>When they entered the hospital Lay was already inside waiting for them with his nurses beside him.</p><p>“Hey Tao. How are you? Are you still feeling pain in your side?” Lay asked calmly as he grabbed the wheelchair from Kris. Tao nodded his head and pointed to his side his face scrunched in pain.</p><p>“Okay we will find out what’s going on. Don’t worry Tao. You will be fine.” Lay handed Tao off to a nurse as they passed through some double doors.</p><p>Kris was following closely behind but was stopped by Lay. “I’m sorry Kris. You can’t come back here. We will come find you as soon as we know what is going on, but until then you need to sit in the waiting room.” Lay pointed to the small room off the hallway.</p><p>Kris wanted to argue with Lay but he knew the doctor knew what he was doing and that if Kris decided to fight with him it would only delay his help to Tao. Kris nodded his head and walked to the room slowly sitting in one of the chairs before suddenly his body began to shake. A sob broke from him his lips as Kris began crying into this hands his heart tightening with each sob.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris came back from the hospital cafeteria for the 4<sup>th</sup> time that night with another coffee, sitting in the same spot he had been stuck to for hours. It was already 8 in the morning and Kris hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. He hadn’t seen Lay all night either and he could think nothing but the worst.</p><p>Kris had already called Jongdae to say he wouldn’t be coming into work and he even called Chanyeol to tell him what happened. Even though Kris was jealous of Chanyeol before he was thankful his friend was understanding and he even offered to bring Kris lunch later which the elder graciously accepted.</p><p>Kris next called Kai because he was supposed to have a meeting with the younger and he didn’t want him worried about him. Kai immediately said he would come over and sit with Kris but the elder declined and said he needed to do the work they were supposed to do today and he would call later with the news.</p><p>Lastly Kris had to call Sehun but he was terrified of what the younger would do. He instead opted for calling Luhan to break the news to him and Luhan had texted that they were on their way to the hospital.</p><p>As Kris rested his head in his hands he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw that it was Jessica and was about to ignore it, but he remembered what she went through the night before and decided to see what she wanted. </p><p>“Hello.” Kris answered tiredly.</p><p>“Kris? Are you okay?” Jessica’s cheery voice disappeared when she heard Kris's voice.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine. Just not a good time. Is there something you need?” Kris rubbed his face with his hand.</p><p>“Um. Not really. Kris what is wrong? You don’t sound okay.” Jessica pressed.</p><p>Kris sighed as he leaned back in the chair. “Tao is in the hospital. Last night he was getting pains in his side and was bleeding. I’ve been here all night.” Kris answered at last. It was quiet on the other end of the line for a while that Kris thought Jessica had hung up. “Jessica? Are you still there?”</p><p>“Um. Yea. Sorry. I’m so sorry Kris. I don’t know what to say.” Jessica’s voice had gone soft.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m just waiting on news right now. Is there a reason you called?” Kris asked again.</p><p>“It’s not important. Call me when you and Tao are both better. I’ll talk to you then.” Jessica hung up before Kris could reply but he didn’t mind since it was too early to deal with his and Jessica’s family after last night.</p><p>Suddenly Kris heard a loud commotion from the entrance of the hospital as was someone yelling as they walked down the hallway. When Kris peeked his head out of the door he saw a furious looking Sehun and a frightened-looking Luhan making their way straight for him. Kris quickly bolted into the waiting room but it was too late and Sehun had spotted him. Luckily the waiting room was empty so they wouldn’t disturb anyone with the inevitable yelling fight that was sure to come. As Sehun stood in the doorway his eyes small and angry as he stared at Kris before he crossed the small distance to him.</p><p>“Hold on Sehun. I can explain.” Kris held his hands up in defense but Sehun paid no attention.</p><p>“You son of a-“ Sehun punch Kris square in the jaw knocking the elder to the ground as Luhan screamed behind them. Kris tasted blood in his mouth as he stared at the ground. Standing up Kris wiped his mouth as he stared sadly at Sehun.</p><p>“Sehun. I know you're mad, but-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare say a word!” Sehun spit out before Kris could finish. “How could you let Tao get hurt! What if something happens to the babies! How could you allow something like this to happen!” Sehun is fuming as he points an accusing finger at Kris.</p><p>Kris feels Sehun's anger until his heart can’t take it anymore and he falls to the floor and break into sobs. Sehun stops yelling when he sees Kris break down and stares wide-eyed at the elder while Luhan rushes to his side rubbing his back soothingly while glaring at Sehun.</p><p>“I-I know. I d-don’t deserve him. B-but I can’t leave him. I love him too much.” Kris sobbed into his hands. Sehun was shocked into silence watching his big bad boss break down before him. Luhan was whispering in his ear something probably comforting and Sehun suddenly felt guilty for always going off on Kris when it came to Tao.</p><p>Sehun walked over to Kris before kneeling in front of him grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly.</p><p>“Hey man. I’m sorry. Tao is just my best friend and I just want to protect him. I know you love him. He will be okay. I know he is a fighter.” Sehun said encouragingly to Kris.</p><p>Kris sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve before looking up at Sehun with red bloodshot eyes and pale face. “but everything you said is true. I do nothing but hurt him. He deserves so much better than me and I’ll do nothing but screw him and our children up.” Kris's eyes released more tears as he stared at the younger.</p><p>Sehun felt his heart clench and was about to argue with Kris when Lay came into the waiting room.</p><p>“Kris?” Lay asked quietly. Kris jumped from the ground and rushed to Lay who stepped back in surprise at how distressed Kris looked. Lay cleared his throat “Please follow me.”</p><p>Kris gave a solemn nod and looked back sadly at Sehun and Luhan as he followed the doctor. Missing Luhan smacking Sehun in the back of the head while the younger whined in pain.</p><p>~</p><p>“Tao is okay.” Lay started as they walked past the double doors Kris was banned from all night. Kris felt a weight lifted off of his chest as he looked at Lay. “The bleeding and pain was most likely due to stress put on him in such a short amount of time. Has he been very busy at work or something?” Lay looked curiously at Kris. They had stopped in front of a room with a window that looked in on the room. Tao was sleeping peacefully curled up on his side and Kris wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and lay with him.</p><p>“Um not with work. But I would say he was under a lot of stress.” Kris bit his lip as he recalled the dinner at his parents the night before. Kris felt even more guilt fall on himself as he remembered that he didn’t chase after Tao right away. He could have prevented all of this had he stayed with Tao, or better yet not even have gone to his parents in the first place.</p><p>“Well whatever it was it took its toll on his body. A pregnant person’s body is much more sensitive to things and any sort of extreme, either happiness or sadness, can cause his body to react in dangerous ways. You will need to keep a close eye on him until he finishes his first trimester when the chances of things like this happening decrease greatly.”</p><p>Kris nodded his head only half listening to Lay as he stared at Tao sleeping peacefully. “W-what about the babies?” Kris looked at Lay desperately dreading the words he may hear.</p><p>Lay smiled his usual sweet smile as he looked at Kris. “They are fine. Both are still perfectly healthy at this point. We will want you to come back in about two weeks just to make sure but they will be fine.” Kris couldn’t help the tired smile that grew on his face. His babies were safe and Tao was safe. That is all he wanted.</p><p>“C-can I see him?” Kris asked looking back at Tao. </p><p>Lay sighed as he looked at Kris. “Yes. He is just asleep due to some drugs. When he wakes up he should feel a lot better and you guys can go home later tonight.” Lay opened the door for Kris who bowed deeply to the doctor before entering the room.</p><p>The room was eerily silent save for Taos quiet breathing. It smelled super clean and everything was too bright for Kris's tired eyes. Standing before Tao Kris kneeled to level with the younger as he stroked the youngers cheek softly taking in all of Taos features one by one. Slowly Tao opened his eyes and when he saw Kris before him he jolted up on the bed.</p><p>“Tao what’s wrong? Do you hurt somewhere? I can go get Lay.” Kris started panicking as he stood up to walk out of the door before he felt a hand on his sleeve holding him in place. Kris looked back and saw Tao staring up at him with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Tao baby. What’s wrong?” Kris stood next to Tao and grabbed the youngers face whipping his tears with his fingers.</p><p>Tao started shaking his head from side to side, and if Tao wasn’t in a hospital bed after a sleepless stressful night Kris would have thought it was the cutest thing, even though he still did. “No. I just didn’t think you were really here.” Tao whispered quietly his eyes never leaving Kris’.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be here baby? I’ve been here all night. They just let me back here to see you.” Kris kissed Taos forehead and felt the younger relax.</p><p>“You were here all night? Y didn’t you go home?” Tao asked cutely.</p><p>“Why would I go home? I had to make sure you all were okay. I could never leave you.” Kris placed a hand on Taos small stomach and kissed Tao softly on the lips. Tao smiled as he kissed Kris back placing his hand over Kris.</p><p>“We are okay. As long as we have you.” Tao pulled away smiling at the elder.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me. I should never have let you meet my parents. It was bound to be a disaster. It caused you so much stress I almost hurt you and our babies. I am the worst person there could be.” Kris looked down at his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he avoided Taos eyes.</p><p>“Hey!” Tao practically yelled scaring Kris as he looked at the younger. “It was my idea to see your parents. I knew it would be a mess. If anyone is to blame for what happened it was me.” Tao stared hard at Kris.</p><p>“Don’t say that. You didn’t know what she could have said. It’s not your fault.” Kris shook his head vigorously as he grabbed Taos hands. “Do not blame yourself. I couldn’t bear it if you did that.” Kris kissed Taos hands.</p><p>“Then you do that same. We couldn’t have predicted this Kris. It is neither of our faults so don’t you dare think so.” Tao pouted. Kris smiled softly before nodding his head. “Good. Now come lay with me I’m still really tired and you look like you have slept in days.”</p><p>“Just all night,” Kris said nonchalantly as he walks around the hospital bed before climbing under the covers. Tao cured up to his side and Kris grabbed the younger by the hips bringing them closer.</p><p>“I love you. You know that right?” Kris whispered into Taos ear.</p><p>“Of course I do! I love you too.” Tao replied quietly smiling to himself as Kris wrapped his arms around his stomach.</p><p>“Good.” Kris kissed the back of Taos neck before the both soon drifted off to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris awoke when he heard a knock on the door and opened his eyes to see Lay entering the room. It had only been a couple of hours but Kris already felt much better than he did the night before.</p><p>“Sorry.” Kris apologized as he unwrapped himself from around Tao.</p><p>“No its okay.” Lay smiled at the two. “I just came to say that Tao had some visitors. I didn’t know if it was okay to let them in.” Tao had awoken from the talking and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking at Lay.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Tao replied sleepily.</p><p>“Lay wanted to know if you want visitors. It’s probably Sehun and Luhan I forgot they were here when I came back.” Kris said as he stood up to stretch.</p><p>“Really! Yes let them in.” Tao exclaimed as he sat up.</p><p>Lay smiled at the two before heading out.</p><p>“Um. I may want to leave before Sehun gets here.” Kris said slowly. “I’ll just go get some food or something.” Kris began putting his jacket on while Tao looked at him confused.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to see Sehun and Luhan? What did that idiot do now?” Tao crossed his arms and pouted.</p><p>“He didn’t do anything.” Kris quickly defended. “I just don’t think he is too happy with me right now.” Kris could still feel his aching lip but he didn’t want Tao mad at his best friend. “I’ll just get us some food. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>As Kris was heading out of the door he froze when he opened it. Tao couldn’t see who was there but if it was Sehun maybe Kris really didn’t want to see him.</p><p>“Mom? Dad?” Kris asked quietly but Tao heard it loud and clear. Snapping his head to the doorway Kris stepped back allowing his parents to enter the room. Tao felt his heart drop when he looked at the couple before him.</p><p>Kris rushed to stand in front of Tao blocking his view. His hand reaching back to grab Taos calming the younger a little. “What are you doing here? How did you even know we were here?”</p><p>“Jessica called us.” Kris's dad spoke causing Tao to grip his hand harder. “She told us Tao was in the hospital so we rushed over here as quick as we could.”</p><p>Kris gritted his teeth as he stared at his parents. “You are not welcome here. You are the cause of this.” Kris spit out mainly aimed at his mother whose eyes widen in shock and the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“Kris. Do not speak to your mother that way.” Mr. Wu began speaking but Kris cut him off.</p><p>“No! The only reason we are here is because of you and what you’ve said and the way you have treated him. And you.” Kris aimed his words at his dad now. “Have absolutely no spine. You let her treat the man I love like shit for how long! Both of you do not deserve to be a part of ours and our children’s lives.” Kris was gripping Taos hand so hard the younger bit his lip in pain but held back because he knew Kris had to get this out.</p><p>“Son.” Kris mother began, grabbing Kris's other free hand. “Please listen to us.” She begged her voice full of tears.</p><p>“No. You don’t get to come here and beg-“</p><p>“Kris stop.” Tao cut Kris off calmly causing the elder to turn and face him. “Let me talk to them.” Tao smiled up sadly at Kris.</p><p>“No! I’m not leaving you here with them. Not alone.” Kris protested.</p><p>“Kris please. There is a reason they came. Let me just hear them out. Go get some food like you said.” Tao smiled even wider. Kris clenched his jaw and tapped his foot as he started thinking before finally sighing.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll be gone 10 minutes. If anything happens I won’t forgive either of you.” Kris gritted out at his parents before pushing past them and out the door.</p><p>Tao sat up in his bed pulling the blanket closer to him before nodding to Kris parents. Mrs. Wu timidly walked over to sit in a chair beside the bed while Mr. Wu stood behind her his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Tao. Dear. I’m sorry. I can’t say anything other than that.” Mrs. Wu started. “I have always wanted what is best for Kris. He is our only son and I wanted him to succeed in every way possible. I know I can’t make up for my actions, I have caused you so much pain.” Mrs. Wu paused as a small sob broke from her lips. “You are going to be a parent soon. When you have a child you will understand what I feel. You try to provide for your child as best you can with what you can and sometimes it doesn’t go your way.” Mrs. Wu glanced back at her husband who nodded his head. Mrs. Wu reached across the bed and grabbed Taos hands in hers. “But I have seen how you have changed my son. He has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you and as much as I want to deny it you have made him the man I want him to be.”</p><p>“You are the father of his children and our grandchildren. I want you to know how sorry I am for my actions. I know I have no right to ask this, but we would want to be a part of the children’s life. We want to see both you and Kris grow into the amazing parents we know you will be. Just know that is our only intent. We just want those babies to grow up loved and it is your decision if we are a part of that or not. That’s all we want you to know. We will leave you now thank you for listening.”</p><p>The Wus walked silently to the door as Tao watched them. As they opened the door Kris had just rushed back to the room and was panting as he almost ran into his parents.</p><p>“You’re leaving already?” Kris asked out of breath.</p><p>“Yes. We said what we wanted to. We will be leaving now.” Mrs. Wu smiled sadly at her son before stepping to the side and out the room.</p><p>Mr. Wu put his hand on his sons’ shoulder and smiled tightly at him. “Remember what you said. She just wanted what was best.” Mr. Wu said quietly before following his wife.</p><p>Kris stared dumbfounded at his parents before for he turned to Tao.</p><p>“Tao! Why are you crying! What did she say now! I knew I never should have let them in here.” Kris rushed to Taos side brushing away the tears on his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t know I was crying.” Tao said quietly as he felt his wet cheeks. “Kris calm down.” Tao grabbed Kris hands from his cheeks and smiled at his boyfriend. “They didn’t say anything bad. They just explained their feelings. And I understand them.” Tao smiled at Kris who looked back at the younger confused.</p><p>“Tao are you saying you forgive them? After what they did!” Kris asked surprised.</p><p>“Well I mean I have no reason to hate them. They did what they thought was best for their only son.” Tao gently rubbed his stomach.</p><p>“Soon we will be parents and we will know what they feel. They apologized and that’s all I ask. I still want my kids to have their grandparents.” Kris stared at Tao silently for a while before he broke out into a huge smile.</p><p>“Really Tao! Oh my god.” Kris scooped Tao up into a hug and swung him around the room as Tao giggle into his neck.</p><p>“Kris you better set me down before Lay sees and yells at you.” Tao teased as Kris laid him back on the bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby. I’m just so happy.” Kris beamed at the younger.</p><p>“Me too.” Tao smiled before leaning forward and pecking Kris on the lips.</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey you guys! I brought chicken!” Chanyeol burst into Taos hospital room causing all the eyes to fall on him. “Oh sorry.” Chanyeol spoke quieter. “I brought chicken!” Chanyeol shook the box in his hand.</p><p>“Chan!” Tao exclaimed as he jumped up from his bed and ran to hug Chanyeol.</p><p>“Hi Tao. Better be careful or your jealous boyfriend over there might just throw me out.” Chanyeol winked at Kris who was pouting from his spot on the bed.</p><p>“Oh who cares what he thinks. I’ve missed you! I feel like I haven’t been to work in forever!” Tao continued to cling to Chanyeol as Kris gasped at him.</p><p>“That is because you haven’t.” Chanyeol laughed as he ruffled Taos hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Tao pouted cutely up at Chanyeol “I’ll be back at work tomorrow!”</p><p>“That okay Tao. You need to take care of yourself. It’s been slow at work anyway so there isn’t much to do.” Chanyeol smiled at the younger.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. You’ve had your reunion. Now give me my chicken.” Kris walked around the bed snatching the box form Chanyeol as everyone laughed at him.</p><p>“Chanyeol this is my best friend Sehun and his fiancé Luhan. They work with Kris.” Tao pointed to the two who were sitting on the little sofa.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, but just so you know there is only room for one best friend in Taos life. Got it?” Sehun shook Chanyeols hand as he raised his eyebrow at the elder causing Luhan to smack him in the back of the head.</p><p>“Everyone seems to see me as a threat. Am I really that intimidating?” Chanyeol asked shocked. “I mean with my brains, looks, and charm I guess I could see it.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at Tao and everyone in the room groaned while Chanyeol busted out laughing.</p><p>Tao laughed as he looked around the room full of his friend and people he loved. After the talk with Kris's parents, Tao finally felt like things were going right and that no matter what he had people who care for him and his babies and that’s all he needed.</p><p>“So Tao. When’s the baby shower?” Luhan smiled at the couple.</p><p>“The what!?” Tao and Kris asked in unison as they looked at each other and the room broke into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao and Kris held their breaths as they watched the little black and white screen above them.</p><p>“From what I see they are both perfectly healthy. No abnormalities and they both are the same size now!” Lay exclaimed as he moved the wand around Taos stomach.</p><p>Kris and Tao both let out a deep sigh and Tao started tearing up.</p><p>“Tao baby. It’s okay. They are both fine. You did a good job protecting them.” Kris kissed Taos forehead as Tao continued to hiccup.</p><p>“I k-know. I was just worried. Something could have happened to them and it would have been my fault.” Tao gripped Kris arm.</p><p>“Tao none of this was your fault. You have done so much for them and now look that them, so grown and strong, because of you.” Kris cooed in Taos ear while Tao nodded his head.</p><p>Lay cleared this throat as the two lovers looked at him. “Sorry to disturb the moment but I wanted to know if you wanted a picture or not? It’s not our usual appointment so you have one in another two weeks if you want to wait.”</p><p>“No well take one. Just one, for us.” Kris replied as he ran his hand over Taos back.</p><p>Lay nodded and left the room quietly.</p><p>“Why did you want a picture? We will be back here in two weeks.” Tao wiped his wet cheeks as he looked up at Kris.</p><p>“Just to remember. What we went though and what we can do. How strong you are and how you protected our babies even in hard times. It may sound cheesy, but I don’t want to forget this feeling. I want to protect them with everything and it starts now.” Kris caressed Taos stomach. Tao smiled softly as he watched Kris’ hand move slowly, lulling him to sleep at the feeling.</p><p>Lay returned to the room a few minutes later their picture in his hand and Suho following closely behind like usual.</p><p>“Tao! Oh my gosh you look so much better! I was so worried about you! Yixing wouldn’t tell me anything. He said I had to wait for you.” Suho rushed to Taos side grabbing the youngers hand smiling brightly down at him.</p><p>“I’m okay Suho. We are all okay.” Tao smiled at his stomach.</p><p>“Well why don’t you two come over for lunch now? We never have had a chance to just get to know each other. And in a month I will have another little one running around so I won’t be able to go out for a while. You can also help us with Eun! It would be a good chance for you two to get the feel for parenting!” Suho was beaming as he looked around the room.</p><p>“Junmeyon dear. I don’t think we should spring that on them. They just went through a tough time. Tao still needs to rest.” Lay put his hands on Suhos’ shoulders and the latter visibly deflated at the turndown of his invitation.</p><p>“No no no! We would love to! Pease let us.” Tao smiled at Lay and Suho perked up as well.</p><p>“How about we make it dinner? We have something we have to attend to after this but we would love to meet Eun.” Kris smiled at Suho and Lay.</p><p>“I would love that so much! We don’t get many friends over ever since Eun came along but I need some sort of human interaction other than Yixing before I’m stuck in the house again.” Suho smiled at the couple.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Lay asked feigning hurt.</p><p>“Oh you know I love you sweetie but sometimes you’re too boring. I have heard all your stories a hundred times. I need something new!” Suho smiled at Lay before kissing his cheek while the elder blushed in front of his patients.</p><p>Lay cleared his throat before handing the photo to Kris. “Here you go. Don’t want to keep you two from your engagement. We will be pleased to see you both tonight.” Lay replied smiling at them.</p><p>“Text me Tao! You’d better not forget!” Suho replied from behind Lay wrapping his arms around the elders waist.</p><p>“We won’t. We will be leaving now. Thank you again both of you for all you have done.” Kris replied as he helped Tao gather his things and head out the door waving goodbye to the couple.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao could barely see as tons of cameras flashed in front of his eyes and several microphones were being shoved in his face. If Kris did not have a hold on his hand Tao knows he would have run from the scene long ago. While Tao did not see the reason for having such a big press conference Kris and his mother had talked it over and they decided it was the best course of action to help with the repercussions Kris's mother had caused. Tao was happy that he was finally accepted by Kris’ family but he knew in the business world that wasn’t enough.</p><p>Kris pulled Tao along until they came to the front of the conference room where there was a long table with several chairs behind it and a podium with a ton more microphones attached to it. Kris pulled out a seat for Tao at the end of the table before taking the seat next to him.</p><p>“Kris. I don’t know what I am supposed to say. I’ve never done something like this before.” Tao says quietly as he glances nervously around the room.</p><p>“Don’t worry Tao baby. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. You just have to sit here.” Kris runs a soothing hand down Taos back as the younger nods his head softly.</p><p>Soon the room erupted in commotion again and all the cameras turned to the entrance. After a minute Tao saw Kris’ parents emerge from the crowd both looking calm as the ascended the stairs and sat in the two remaining chairs. Tao glanced at Kris mother who smiled sweetly at him. It wasn’t a forced smile either but a genuine smile that reached her eyes and Tao sighed as he calmed down instead deciding looking at his hands in his lap.</p><p>Soon the entire room had turned into silence as everyone waited for someone to begin. Kris's father rose from his seat and walked to the podium as all the cameras turned towards him in anticipation.</p><p>Mr. Wu cleared his throat before beginning. “Hello. Thank you all for coming today. We know this press conference was short notice but it was of the upmost importance that we hold it soon. So without further to do here is my wife.” Mr. Wu motioned for his wife who stood silently. The only noise in the room was the continuous clicking of cameras and the shuffle of reporters as they tried to get the best angle.</p><p>Mrs. Wu walked to the podium kissing her husband on the cheek before taking the piece of paper she was carrying and laying it flat on the podium. “Hello. Thank you all again for coming to this press conference. The reason we have called you here today is because there are some things I need to confess to and actions I need to take responsibility for. A couple months ago I released a false statement in reference to my sons’ boyfriend and his work ethic. I am admitting that that was false information and that none of that information should be taken with any legitimate standing.” Mrs. Wu paused as the room erupted in noise as everyone tried to comprehend what Mrs. Wu was saying.</p><p>“I, as a mother, let my emotions for my son get in the way of both his and his boyfriends’ careers and in the process have ruin the reputation of someone of amazing abilities. I recede my previous comments and remove Huang Zitaos’ name from my blacklist. He has done nothing but help my son reach the status he is at and as both a businesswoman and his mother I want nothing more than for him to succeed. For this reason I will be forever stepping down from the business world and will leave the Wu Company in the capable hands of my son and husband. Thank you.”</p><p>The reporters erupted in questions as they tried to get Mrs. Wu to explain more but the elder returned gracefully to her seat a small smile on her face as she nodded to the reporters in respect. Mr. Wu grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it calming his wife.</p><p>Kris stood up next walking over to the podium patting his father on the back and kissing his mother’s cheek on the way. “I am just here to wrap up the press conference. I wanted to thank you all for coming and to inform you that Huang Zitao will be coming back to the Wu company for the time being until he is ready to deliver our child. Until then thank you for your attention.” Kris finished as the entire room stood on their feet at the mention of a child between Tao and Kris. Kris said no more as he walked back to Tao ignoring the endless yelling at Kris for more information on the sudden pregnancy announcement.</p><p>Kris walked to Tao and held his hand out to the younger as they began following his parents out of the conference room. Tao was still in shock at Kris's sudden confession as they had never talked about making their pregnancy public. He wasn’t mad just surprised that Kris wanted to announce it, but the sudden confession made Tao smile with love. Shying away from the yelling reporters and bright lights of cameras Kris and Tao finally made it out of the conference room meeting gup with Kris's parents.</p><p>“Well I think that went well. Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Mr. Wu kissed his wife on the head before turning to his son. “I hope this means we are on better terms.” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I think it’s the first step. Thank you both for doing this.” Kris looked at both of his parents.</p><p>“Of course I would. I want you happy. I truly do.” Mrs. Wu replied as she stood in front of her son fixing his tie before turning to Tao. “And I know you will be the best for my son. I will never be truly sorry enough for what I have done.” Mrs. Wu grabbed Taos hands.</p><p>“U-um. It’s really okay. I d-dint think this was necessary.” Tao said shyly feeling his cheeks heat up.</p><p>“Of course it was. That’s how this stuff is handled in the business world. We need to make things public or its not understood.” Mr. Wu replied putting his hand on Taos shoulder.</p><p>“But Mrs. Wu you didn’t have to step down from your job. That wasn’t really necessary.” Tao said quietly. He felt guilty for causing her to give up something she had done her whole life.</p><p>“Do not feel bad about that Tao. It was something I needed to do. Besides now it gives me more time to be a grandmother.” Mrs. Wu smiled brightly as she laid her hand on Tao's small bump.</p><p>Tao blushed at the action but placed his hand over Mrs. Wu in confirmation. Tao finally felt at ease with his new family and was happy to be raising his child with them, even if his parents were so far away. “Thank you.” Tao whispered to Mrs. Wu who smiled brightly back.</p><p>“Well we need to be one our way. We have dinner plans but I need to take Tao somewhere first.” Kris replied as the two couples began walking to the exit.</p><p>“Of course son.” Mr. Wu replied. “Please son. Keep us updated and don’t be afraid to come over for every once in a while. We would like to see you both more often.”</p><p>“Of course father. We will.” Kris replied as he shook his father’s hand and kissed his mother before they two were off.</p><p>“Where are we going Kris? I didn’t know we had anything else to do today.” Tao asked curiously from Kris's passenger seat.</p><p>“We have to get you situated into your job of course.” Kris looked over at Tao before winking causing Tao to blush as the elders actions.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao looked around the building he had missed for so long. Nothing was new except a few new faces but Tao was happy to be somewhere he actually recognized and felt at home at. Tao and Kris made their way to the elevator but just as the doors began to shut someone stuck a hand in before squeezing in. The newcomer gasped as he took into the couple in the elevator.</p><p>“Tao!? What are you doing here?” Sehun gasped as he grabbed his best friend into a hug. As he pulled back Sehun looked Kris up and down judgingly “Kris.” He said indifferently.</p><p>“Sehun.” Kris replied in the same tone.</p><p>“Woah. What’s with this atmosphere? I could cut right through it.” Tao laughed at the lightening passing between Kris and Sehun.</p><p>“Nothing.” Sehun smiled sweetly at his friend. “So what are you doing here?” Sehun asked again squeezing himself between Tao and Kris pressing Kris against the elevator wall.</p><p>“Well I got my old job back here so I guess we were just going to go set up my desk again,” Tao replied happily.</p><p>“Aww, but what about Jongdae? I like that kid.” Sehun pouted as he stared up at Kris.</p><p>“Don’t worry. He isn’t going anywhere. I’m moving him down to your floor.” Kris replied coolly.</p><p>“I didn’t know I was taking someone else’s job! Kris you can’t do that!” Tao was now pouting and if Sehun wasn’t in between them Kris would have leaned over and taken Taos pouty bottom lip and bite it ever so gently.</p><p>“I said I’m not getting rid of him! He is a great worker and I want to keep him here but I think he is better suited for Sehuns department than as my secretary.” Kris explained again.</p><p>“If you say so.” Tao pouted some more while Kris all but groaned at the sight of Tao and his lips.</p><p>As the elevator door opened to Sehuns floor the younger waved goodbye to his best friend before sneakily giving Kris the finger as the elevator doors shut making Kris roll his eyes.</p><p>As they came to Kris floor they walked to Taos old desk where a dark haired man was typing away on the computer glasses hanging on the tip of his knows as he was deep in thought.</p><p>Kris cleared his throat and the other man looked up from the screen his eyes widening as he laid eyes on his boss. “K-Kris. I didn’t think you were coming in today.” The man stands up and bows at Kris.</p><p>“It’s fine Jongdae. Don’t worry. I’m just here to sort out some stuff. Jongdae this is Tao, Tao this is Jongdae. He is the one who has been covering your position.” Kris nods to the two.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Tao bows to the other.</p><p>“Starting today Jongdae you won’t be working with me anymore.” Kris began.</p><p>“Am I being fired? I’m sorry Mr. Wu if I did anything wrong! Please let me know what I did so I can fix it!” Jongdae began pleading.</p><p>“No no no. You’re not being fired Jongdae. You’re just being move. Tao is coming back to work as my secretary so I am moving you downstairs to Sehuns floor.” Kris stated. Jongdae relaxed at Kris words before looking up excitedly.</p><p>“That’s where Minseok works right?” Jongdaes' eyes light up at the thought of the shorter cutie.</p><p>“Um. Yes. I think so.” Kris said questionably.</p><p>“Sweet. Bye. Great working for you.” Jongdae grabbed his coat and dashed from the floor quicker than Tao and Kris could say goodbye.</p><p>“Well I guess you can’t be too great of a boss if you send your employees running from you like that.” Tao laughed as he walked around the desk before standing in front of Kris.</p><p>“I didn’t think I was that bad of a boss.” Kris says in disbelief as he stares where Jongdae took off.</p><p>“I guess I am the only one who can handle you,” Tao said seductively as he slid a finger down the front of Kris button-up shirt.</p><p>“Am I that bad of a boss? “ Kris asked again seemingly oblivious to the way Tao was looking at him or the way the younger lifted himself on his desk legs dangling over the edge in front of Kris.</p><p>“Kris.” Tao deadpanned but the elder was still staring off in disbelief sputtering to himself about how he runs his business and how he treats his employees until Tao grabbed the elders tie and pulled him to his chest capturing Kris lips in a heated kiss as he wrapped his legs around the taller.</p><p>“What is this?” Kris asked between kisses as he moved his hands to Taos waist.</p><p>“Just seeing how bad of a boss you actually are,” Tao replied seductively as he moved down to kiss Kris jaw.</p><p>“Well since you are being such a disobedient employee I guess I’m going to have to punish you.” Kris smirked as he lifted Tao up and walked into his office opening the door and shutting it by slamming Tao against the hardwood attaching his lips to the younger's neck extracting a moan from Tao.</p><p>“It’s good to be back.” Tao replied breathlessly before moaning again as Kris's lips attached to his.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao and Kris arrived at the Zhangs house around 7 pm. They had stopped home to change and on the way Tao made Kris stop at a children’s store so they could get something for Eun.</p><p>Kris knocked on the front door and soon Suho was standing in front of him an apron around his bulging belly and a child under his arm.</p><p>“Hi guys! Please come in! I was just about to set the table. You can help me control Eun.” Suho said stepping aside and handing the child to Kris.</p><p>Kris held the child at arm’s length looking between Suho and Tao as they both smiled at the elder before walking further into the room leaving Kris alone with the kid.</p><p>“Um. Hi?” Kris questioned the kid. Eun just titled his head to the side as he continued sucking his thumb. Eun started kicking his legs until Kris set him on the ground and ran after his mother into the kitchen while Kris released as sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Shaking his head he followed the rest into the kitchen area.</p><p>“I would have brought wine, but seeing as more than half of us can’t drink it I decided against it.” Kris said as he grabbed a seat beside Lay who was sitting at the kitchen island eating some cheese and crackers.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that Kris. You don’t need to bring anything for us.” Lay smiled brightly as he ate another cracker.</p><p>“I brought something for Eun!” Tao said cheerfully as he reached into the bag he carried in. Walking over to where the toddler was playing in the living room Tao crouched down as best he could before pulling the small black bear out from behind his back.</p><p>“Hello Eun. What do you think of this?” Tao smiled widely as he waved the bear in front of the child’s eyes. Eun stared between the bear and the new man before smiling brightly and giggling before reaching out for the bear and snatching it from Taos hands. Tao let out a chuckle as he watched the child hold the bear tightly in his arms before sitting it beside him to play with his cars.</p><p>Kris watched from the island smiling as he watched Tao interact with Eun.</p><p>“Don’t worry. You will love it. Even the sleepless nights and dirty diapers. It’s all worth it because it is a part of you and a part of him that made something so pure and innocent.” Lay smiled as he sipped his water and nodded towards Tao and Eun.</p><p>“But what if I’m not good enough. What if I do something wrong.” Kris asked hesitantly his eyes never leaving Taos smiling figure.</p><p>“You can’t and you won’t Kris. I felt the same way with Eun but it changes. The second you see them you will feel it. Your whole outlook on the world changes and you have this new precious life that is now your responsibility. Don’t worry Kris you will do fine.” Lay clapped Kris on the back as the elder stared in shock.</p><p>“U-Uh. Thanks. I didn’t know you would give me the whole parental philosophy all of a sudden.” Kris chuckled nervously.</p><p>“It’s what I’m here for.” Lay smiled sweetly as he went to help Suho with the dishes.</p><p>Kris looked back to Tao and Eun as he watched Tao giggle and play with the toddler. Kris couldn’t help the smile tugging on his lips as he began to picture the same scene but with his and Taos two children instead and Kris smiled even wider.</p><p>“Okay guys. Dinners ready! Eun go put away your toys and get in your seat.” Suho called from the kitchen as he and Lay began bringing out the dishes to the dining hall.</p><p>Suho and Lay sat across Tao and Kris with Eun between them. They ate in silence for a while Tao and Kris observed Suho as he cut up Euns food and fed him little bits as the toddler giggled and teased his mother by purposely making a mess on his face.</p><p>“This is what you will soon be enjoying. The mess and all.” Suho commented as he started to wipe Euns face.</p><p>“I hope we can handle it.” Tao said quietly as he looked down at his plate.</p><p>“Don’t worry Tao. I thought the same thing but it will come naturally. You will know what to do when the time comes.” Suho smiled at Tao.</p><p>“Oh! Suho I forgot! Here.” Tao reached in his bag and pulled out a tiny teddy bear similar to the one he gave Eun but was much smaller. “I didn’t know if the baby was going to be a boy or girl so I figured I’d get a similar looking one to Euns.” Tao replied as he handed the bear to Suho.</p><p>“Thank you Tao. You didn’t need to get us anything. And we are actually waiting to find out the gender. We want it to be a surprise. With Eun we found out right away but this time we want to be a surprise.” Suho smiled sweetly at the bear. “Although I have a feeling she’s a girl.” Suho rubbed his stomach happily.</p><p>“Which will be a problem because you know her mother will spoil her rotten, this entire family really,” Lay added as they all laughed. “Speaking of which, Tao, your next appointment we can figure out the gender of your babies. Did you want to know?” Lay questioned.</p><p>“Um. I haven’t really thought about it. I wanted to do a gender reveal or baby shower party though so I could invite my parents. They haven’t been able to be involved in my pregnancy and I feel terrible so I want them to be here when I find out.” Tao looked down sadly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Tao. We will do whatever you want. I want your parents here as well.” Kris rubbed Taos back as the younger looked up happily.</p><p>“Well I can help set that up. It’s part of my job.” Lay smiled brightly. “You just have to invite us since we won’t be able to leave the house very often soon.” Lay ended as everyone laughed.</p><p>Tao couldn’t help smiling the rest of the night. He had great friends eager to help him, a boyfriend who loved him, and soon his parents too could be a part of the experience. Tao never knew he could feel so much love and happiness before and he was so glad his children would grow up in such an environment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Happily Ever After Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao glanced nervously at Kris as the elder stood above him holding his hand. Kris smiled back at the younger but he was feeling nervous as well. An unknown technician was moving the ultrasound wand around Taos stomach in search for their babies. Tao and Kris asked Lay not to do their ultrasounds anymore so as not to ruin the surprise of their gender reveal, but that meant they had to have someone they didn’t know in charge of their babies for the time being.</p><p>“Almost found em. Almost got em.” The girl, Sunny, replied as she stuck her tongue out between her lips in concentration. Tao bit his lip as he watched the young technician.</p><p>“There they are!” Sunny squealed as she landed on the two little blobs. Tao almost gasped because his babies didn’t look like blobs anymore, but small little figures. Tao smiled at the screen as Kris kissed his head. “So I’m assuming you want a copy?” Sunny asked as she moved the wand in around studying the two babies.</p><p>“Yeah. We will take a couple.” Kris answered the woman.</p><p>“Okay just give me one second.” Sunny replied as she studied the screen a little more before writing something on a piece of paper and putting it in an envelope. “This is the genders of your babies. You can give this to whoever you would like depending on how you want to do your reveal. I can’t wait to hear about it!” Sunny squealed again as she handed the envelope to Tao before she walked out of the room.</p><p>“Our babies are in here.” Tao looked in shock at the envelope. “I really want to look,” Tao said quietly as he began reaching for the opening.</p><p>“Nope!” Kris snatched the envelope from Taos hands and hide it behind his back. “You need to wait just like everyone else!” Kris teased with a kiss to Taos nose as the younger pouted and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Okay. Here you go!” Sunny came bursting in. “Here are your copies and we will see you in a month then Tao and Kris.” Sunny beamed at the two before clapping her hands.</p><p>Sunny smiled as she helped Tao stood up from their chairs. His stomach was getting noticeably bigger and bigger every day as his twins continued to grow making some simple tasks more difficult.</p><p>“Thank you Sunny so much. We will see you in a month.” Tao smiled sweetly at the technician as he and Kris left Sunny smiling and waving after the couple.  </p><p>~</p><p>Tao smiled as he looked outside the window humming and bobbing to the song that was on the radio. Kris smiled as he glanced at the younger before focusing on the road again.</p><p>“What you thinking about over there?” Kris teased.</p><p>“Nothing. I’m just happy.” Tao smiled at Kris.</p><p>“Happy about what baby?” Kris couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m just happy. I’ve never felt this type of happiness before but I don’t want to end.” Tao sighed as he looked back out the window.</p><p>Kris leaned across and took Taos hand from his lap and threaded his fingers with the youngers bringing it up to kiss the back of it.</p><p>“I don’t want you to lose that happiness either. Your happiness is what makes me happy.” Kris smiled widely.</p><p>“Why do always have to be so cheesy!” Tao groaned but smiled as Kris laughed keeping their hands connected for the rest of the drive.</p><p>When they pulled up to the Wus estate Kris glanced nervously at Tao remembering the last time they came to his parents’ home. Tao smiled back brightly before exiting the car first.</p><p>“Tao honey! My goodness you have gotten big!” Mrs. Wu greeted them at the door. “Although I would have expected you to be even bigger since you’re with twins. Kris here was a huge baby. People use to think I was having twins when I was still in the second trimester with him.” Mrs. Wu whispered as she led Tao to the dining hall.</p><p>“Mother please do not tell him that. I was a normal size baby.” Kris groaned at his mother while Tao giggled.</p><p>“Tao, Kris. So glad you were able to come today.” Mr. Wu greets from the end of the table. “Lunch will be out in a minute. Please take a seat.” Tao and Kris sat next to each other with the Wus on the end.</p><p>Soon enough the food had arrived and Tao couldn’t help but drool at the food. His appetite had gone up now that he was in his second trimester but he could never seem to eat enough. Kris kept him eating good but not unhealthy so he didn’t gain any unnecessary weight. With the food in his sight Tao couldn’t help it as he dug right in.</p><p>“So here they are.” Kris said pulling out the envelope from his jacket and passing it to his dad. “Thank you both for helping us with the party. We have been very busy at the office lately and I don’t think it would ever get done if we did it.” Kris smiled at his parents.</p><p>“Of course sweetie. We want to help as much as we can! Tao. Have you talked to your parents about when they can come down here so we can set up a date?” Mrs. Wus asked.</p><p>“Oh. They actually can’t come.” Tao stopped eating. “They can’t afford multiple trips to Korea so they are saving up for when I give birth.” Tao finished sadly.</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t know.” Mrs. Wu said worriedly.</p><p>“No its okay. I know it’s hard for them and I wish I hadn’t pushed this on them so suddenly. I actually feel bad about it.” Tao laughed coldly.</p><p>“Don’t say that Tao. They would love to be here and you know it. Do not feel guilty about anything.” Kris grabbed Taos hand rubbing soothing circles on the back. Tao smiled sadly at Kris before turning back to his food.</p><p>“Don’t worry we will make sure everything is perfect. You don’t need to worry about anything besides taking care of yourself okay?” Mrs. Wu replied happily. Tao smiled at her best he could be.</p><p>The rest of the lunch was spent talking about work and family that Tao had never met but he could barely focus as he began to think more and more about his parents in China.</p><p>~</p><p>“Tao? Are you ready?” Kris asked as he walked into the bedroom. Seeing as it was empty Kris walked into the bathroom also finding it empty. “Tao?” Kris asked again as he walked into the living room. Hearing some noise from the kitchen Kris smirked to himself before tiptoeing towards the open door.</p><p>As Kris peeked his head in he saw Tao standing with his back to him by the kitchen island. Sneaking up behind the younger Kris peaked over Tao shoulder seeing him eating from a container of frosting. “What are you doing?” Kris blurted out causing Tao to jump in the air and smear some of the frosting he was eating onto his face.</p><p>“Why did you do that Kris! I could have had a heart attack!” Tao whined with a mouth full of frosting.</p><p>“That would not have given you a heart attack. Eating all this frosting is what will give you a heart attack.” Kris teased as he wiped the frosting from Taos cheek before putting it in his own mouth. “And besides you shouldn’t be eating this anyways. Here.” Kris took the can of frosting from Tao and gave him a bag of baby carrots from the fridge.</p><p>“These are not the same as frosting.” Tao pouted as he looked at the bag of carrots.</p><p>“Yes but they are heathier. For you and for them.” Kris rubbed Taos bulging belly.</p><p>“But I want something sweet!” Tao stomped his foot and crossed his arms. Kris groaned at how cute Tao looked and leaned over to peck the younger on the nose.</p><p>“Well I know for a fact my mother would have made plenty of desserts for your party so you can eat as much as you want there.” Taos eyes light up at Kris's words. “But you need to finish this bag first” Kris finished and Tao went back to his pout.</p><p>“Fine. But only for them. Not you!” Tao stuck his tongue out before grabbing a carrot and munching on it grumpily. Kris laughed at Taos antics before stealing his own carrot.</p><p>“So are you ready? We should probably head out soon, people have probably already started showing up.” Kris asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I just have to put my shoes on.” Tao smiled as he walked to the living room. Tao sat down on the sofa and grabbed his tennis shoes. He had to start wearing them more and more now since his dress shoes made his feet hurt as they had begun swelling. Tao started to put his foot in one but stopped short.</p><p>“Um. Kris?” Tao asked as he looked at the elder standing in the doorway. “I can’t get my shoes on. And don’t you dare laugh!” Tao said quickly as he saw Kris's mouth begin to move upwards.</p><p>“Sorry.” Kris cleared his throat before going to kneel in front of Tao. “Give me your foot,” Kris commanded as he unlaced and relaced Taos shoes onto both of his feet.</p><p>“There. Now can we leave?” Kris stood as he held his hand out to help Tao stand up.</p><p>“Yes. Thank you.” Tao replied shyly feeling his face heat up.</p><p>“You don’t need to be shy Tao. That is what I’m here for.” Kris smiled down at the younger before kissing his forehead. “Okay let’s go.” Tao nodded as he followed the elder out of this house.</p><p>~</p><p>The Wus had decided to hold the baby shower at Kris's house since he was basically living at Taos now and he never went over there so it made it easier to set everything up. Kris and Tao had been restricted from helping in any way so as not to spoil any surprises. They were fine with that since they had been swamped at work. The merging of the Jang Company was taking up all the time they had.</p><p>“I haven’t been this excited since I found out I was pregnant!” Tao was bouncing up the stairs as Kris followed behind before the younger stopped in his tracks and looked at Kris with wide eyes. “I mean. Um. No not that.” Tao looked down at the ground embarrassed.</p><p>“What’s wrong baby? Why did you say that?” Kris stopped beside Tao grabbing the youngers chin so he could look up at him. “Were you actually excited when you found out you were pregnant?”</p><p>“I mean of course I was excited. I had loved you for a long time and we made something special out of that. I was also extremely scared of what would happen but I always remembered that they were made with love.” Tao replied quietly looking down embarrassed. Kris bit his lip as he felt guilty at Tao's confession. He was about to say so when Mrs. Wu opened the front door.</p><p>“There you are! Hurry up and come in! Everyone’s already arrived!” Mrs. Wu was standing at the doorway smiling at the two before waving them in.</p><p>“I guess we better go in.” Tao smiled at Kris before walking in front of him.</p><p>Tao followed Mrs. Wu in the house which was about 3 times the size of his. He never understood why Kris wanted to stay at his house when he had such a big place but he didn’t complain. Walking through the living room they came to the kitchen which was just lined with food of all types. Tao could smell all the good food and wanted to stop and pick up one of everything but he decided to wait until after he greeted everyone. Following Mrs. Wu out to the back lawn Tao saw that the Wus had gone all out. There were banners and balloons everywhere even a cake in the corner with a cheesy little baby butt on it.</p><p>“Tao!” Sehun yelled across the yard as he made his way towards the younger. “You’re finally here! We thought you weren’t going to show up.” Sehun laughed as he clapped Taos back.</p><p>Tao smiled as he looked around the yard. Luhan was following slowly behind Sehun smiling radiantly as Tao noticed a certain glow about him. Then he saw Suho and Lay sitting at a table lost in their own world as Suho talked and Lay just stared lovingly at the other, all the while Eun was sitting on Suhos lap playing with the little bear Tao gave him last time.</p><p>Sitting across from them was Jongdae who Tao had recently gotten to know and his boyfriend Minseok whom he met through the multiple trips to Sehuns floor Tao had made before. Minseok was currently rolling his eyes as Jongdae was acting out some sort of scene that he must have thought was insanely hilarious from the way he laughed at himself.</p><p>Across the yard Tao saw Chanyeol hanging onto a smaller person whom he could only assume was the famous Baekhyun that Chanyeol always talked about and Tao smiled at the two. Kai was talking to Chanyeol while Kyungsoo stood by his side. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun must have hit it off because the two smaller men were in their own world talking up a storm while their boyfriends talked about work no doubt.  Tao hadn’t had a chance to talk to Kyungsoo recently since they both had been busy with their own bosses but he was glad Kyungsoo looked happy with Kai and his new friends.</p><p>Tao was also happy to see Jessica and her fiancé there. Jessica and Tao had come to good terms after the initial confusion of their relationships subsided and Tao found out she was actually a real sweetheart. She was like Kris in the way she was running her family’s business and was no doubt talking business with Chanyeol and Kai while her poor fiancé just stood in confusion smiling the whole time. Tao continued scanning the yard until he landed on an unknown couple who had their backs to Tao but were both talking to Kris. Tao was about to go up and ask who they were when they turned around and smiled at Tao.</p><p>“Mom? Dad?” Tao whispered in disbelief. Taos parents began walking towards him and Tao couldn't help the flow of tears that rained down his face.</p><p>“Mom. Dad!” Taos voice cracked as he ran to his parent's embrace. The older couple gathered their son in a warm embrace rubbing his back as he cried into their chests.</p><p>“Hi Taozi. How have you been?” Mrs. Huang asked happily her voice cracking at the end from her own tears.</p><p>“What are you doing here? You said you couldn’t come down here.” Tao hiccupped as he attempted to wipe his tears away.</p><p>“It was all thanks to the Wus. They paid for us to come down here to be with you.” Mrs. Huang replied.</p><p>“What?” Tao stared in disbelief at Kris and his parents who were walking their way.</p><p>“Yup. We couldn’t let you be alone anymore. We flew your parents down here for the party.” Mr. Wu replied as he walked over to shake Mr. Huangs hand.</p><p>“How long are you going to be here? I still won’t give birth for a couple of months. Will you be able to come back?” Tao look between his parents.</p><p>“Well that’s what we wanted to talk to you about sweetie. We might be staying here.” Mrs. Huang smiled at her son.</p><p>“Forever? How?” Tao was bursting with joy.</p><p>“Well we had already been looking to move for a while. Your fathers’ job hasn’t been the same for a while and we wanted to be closer to you, especially now. So with the help of the Wus we were able to come here and find your father another job while I can help you.” Mrs. Huang finished brightly.</p><p>“Is that true?” Tao asked in disbelief looking to Kris.</p><p>“Yes it is. We know you wanted your parents here so we had to help.” Kris smiled sweetly at Tao as he wrapped his arms around the younger.</p><p>“But where will you stay? Have you already found a place? You can stay at my house if you need to. I don’t want you to have to stay in a hotel.” Tao started arguing with his parents.</p><p>“Don’t worry Tao. Kris here is letting us stay at his house. We have actually already been here for a few days. We helped set this up.” Mrs. Huang smiled.</p><p>“Really?” Tao asked quietly looking up at Kris who nodded in reply. Tao turned around in Kris arms and jumped on the elder kissing him all over his face.</p><p>“Ya! Save it for the bedroom!” Sehun shouted from across the yard and Tao pulled away embarrassed as all the adults around him began laughing.</p><p>“Well let me introduce to you everyone mom and dad.” Tao cleared his throat as he grabbed his parents’ hands and began walking to the groups of people to introduce them.</p><p>“Well I think he’s happy.” Mr. Wu commented as the Huangs walked away.</p><p>“I think he is. Thank you. Really both of you.” Kris smiled at his parents.</p><p>“Of course. Anything for you sweetie.” Mrs. Wu kissed her sons cheek as she went to mingle with the rest.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris wondered all over the backyard looking for Tao but could not find him anywhere. Finally deciding to go inside Kris smirked as he noticed Tao at the food table humming as he picked up every type of dessert.</p><p>“I see you couldn’t stay away from the sweets,” Kris whispered in Taos ear causing the younger to jump.</p><p>“Stop doing that!” Tao pouted up at Kris.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby. I was coming to find you to say it’s time for the reveal.” Kris kissed Taos pouty frosting covered lips.</p><p>“Really! Okay!” Tao swallowed the rest of his cupcake and rushed to the back yard as Kris laughed after him.</p><p>When Kris got to the yard everyone had gathered around one of the tables where a big gift box wrapped in a light green wrapping paper sat. Kris took a deep breath and followed after Tao.</p><p>“Okay you two. Inside this box there are colored balloons and everyone has colored confetti cannons. None of us know what colors they are so it’s going to be a surprise to us all. Are you ready?” Mrs. Wu asked.</p><p>Tao nodded his head eagerly. “Do you want to do it?” Tao looked at Kris.</p><p>“No baby. You do it.” Kris smiled at the younger. Tao smiled back before facing the box.</p><p>“Okay. On the count of three Tao you open the box.” Mrs. Wu smiled.</p><p>Tao looked around at the people sitting in front of him. His parents, Kris parents, and all his friends had huge smiles on their faces and Tao couldn’t help but smile back. Tao vaguely heard Mrs. Wu count to three as he started to unwrap the bright colored wrapping paper. As soon as he got the cover off Tao watched as pink and blue balloons flew out of the box followed by loud popping and pink and blue confetti raining down on him. Tao froze for a second as he realized what it meant and when he did he turned to Kris in excitement only to find the elder not next to him.</p><p>Turning further around Tao gasped as he saw Kris down on one knee, the colorful confetti still falling around them, as his eyes landed on the small silver band in Kris fingers.</p><p>“K-Kris?” Tao could barely speak as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.</p><p>“Tao.” Kris paused as he grabbed one of Taos hands. “Tao. You are the love of my life. Before I met you I had no ambitions, I was just going through life trying to please my parents. When you came into my life all those years ago I found joy in what I did again. I wanted to keep coming to work and being successful because it meant you were proud of me. I wish I had realized it earlier, but you are the reason I am who I am. I couldn’t image my life without you. Or without them.” Kris paused as he glanced at Taos stomach. “So will you answer this question for me? Huang ZiTao. Will you marry me?” Kris finished quietly. Tao hadn’t even realized he was crying until Kris reached up to wipe away a few tears from his cheek. “Tao?” Kris asked quietly a look of sadness on his face as if Tao would answer any other way.</p><p>“Yes. Yes I will Kris.” Tao smiled brightly and Kris released a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. “Of course I will.” Tao pulled Kris up and pulled him in for a long kiss while all their friends whistled and hollered at them. Kris pulled back and grabbed Taos hand to slip the ring on that fit perfectly.</p><p>“I love you.” Kris whispered before pecking Tao on the lips again.</p><p>“I love you too.” Tao smiled at Kris. “Oh! We are haveing a boy and a girl!” Tao gasped as his brain finally stopped reeling. “Were having a boy and a girl!” Tao yelled again as everyone broke into laughter. Tao couldn’t help but laugh as well because he was so shocked by everything happening at once.</p><p>“I think we will all be in trouble with a mini Tao and Kris running around.” Sehun joked. “You know damn well they will be spoiled rotten.” Tao stuck his tongue out at his best friend who did the same back. After everyone had calmed down Tao went to get something to drink while his parents began interrogating Kris, albite in a good way. Since they had barely met the man who just proposed to their son.  </p><p>“Congrats Tao. I’m so happy for you.” Suho came up to hug Tao although it was very awkward as both their bellies were in the way.</p><p>“Thank you Suho. And I can’t wait to meet the little Mr. or Miss myself.” Tao teased as he spoke to Suho stomach.</p><p>Suho smiled at Tao when suddenly his face dropped. “That might be sooner than expected,” Suho replied softly.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong Suho?” Tao asked as he noticed his friends shift.</p><p>“Um. Nothing much. I think my water just broke through. Tao can you find Lay and Eun. We need to get going to the hospital.” Suho replied calmly as he sat down on one of the chairs breathing deeply as he felt a slight tugging on his stomach.</p><p>“Oh my god! Suho what! What do I do!” Tao began panicking as he looked at Suho scared. “Lay!” Tao screamed when he saw Suho shift in pain.</p><p>“Tao. Please calm down. I’ve already done this before so I know what do. You don’t need to worry.” Suho said trying to calm down Tao.</p><p>“But you’re not due for another week! What happened! Something could be wrong!” Tao kept panicking.</p><p>“It’s okay Tao. I guess she just wanted to come a little sooner than expected.” Suho smiled as he rubbed his stomach. Lay had just arrived where Tao and Suho were after Tao yelled at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did something happen Su?” Lay asked worriedly as he saw Suho sitting while holding his stomach.</p><p>“No nothing dear. It’s just time we go to the hospital.” Suho smiled up at Lay.</p><p>“Really? Already? But you haven't been having contractions." Lay stated confused.</p><p>"I've actually been having them all day but I didn't want to ruin Taos party and thought they were false alarms, but honey, its time to go." Suho finished matter of factly.</p><p>"Okay. Wait here let me get our stuff.” Lay rushed from Suhos side as he went to get their coats.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do? Anything to help?” Tao asked still worried about Suho.</p><p>“Everything is fine Tao. But if you want to help could you watch Eun for a while? I don’t know how he will be in the hospital and Lay was too spaced out last time I don’t think he’d be able to watch Eun very well.” Suho smiled at the younger. Just then Kris walked over with Eun in his arms Lay leading them over. The toddler had dozed off a while ago and Lay hadn’t wanted to wake him.</p><p>“Hey. What’s going on?” Kris asked at Tao and Suho.</p><p>“Suhos about to give birth,” Tao replied quietly.</p><p>“What! Really! Right now! What do we do? Can we do anything?” Kris started asking frantically.</p><p>Suho laughed as he shook his head. “You two need to calm down. This will be happening to you in a few months and things go much smoother if you’re calmer. Yes you can help. Watch Eun for a while. I’ll have Lay come get him later.” Suho replied as Lay began helping him stand.</p><p>“O-okay. We can do that.” Kris replied absentmindedly as he watched how Lay and Suho acted so calmly like Suho wasn’t about to give birth.</p><p>“Okay. We will be going first then. Please apologize to everyone that we couldn’t give goodbyes. We will let you both know how things go soon. Thank you.” Suho walked over and kissed Euns cheek before following Lay out the house.</p><p>“Where were they headed off to?” Sehun came up beside Tao as he watched the leaving figures.</p><p>“Suhos about to give birth.” Tao replied as he went over to Kris and grabbed Eun from his arms.</p><p>“What! Really!” Sehun gasped.</p><p>“Shhh! Don’t wake up Eun!” Tao hissed at his best friend.</p><p>“Sorry.” Sehun replied softly. “Well I guess when you have already had a kid and your husband is a doctor you must be prepared for that stuff. I hope me and Lu can be like that.” Sehun gasped as he realized what he just said.</p><p>“What? What did you just say Oh Sehun!” Tao gaped at the other in shock.</p><p>“Umm. Don’t let Lu know I told you but we are kind of pregnant.” Sehun rubbed the nape of his neck nervously.</p><p>Taos jaw dropped at his best friend as he tried to comprehend when the other was saying. Kris hit Sehun on the back causing them all to fall out of their trance. “Congrats man. I know how much you love him.” Kris smiled at the smaller making Sehun smile back.</p><p>“We need to talk later,” Tao replied quietly to his friend before walking to his parents with Eun in his arms. Sehun chuckled nervously as he glanced at Kris.</p><p>“You’re probably in trouble.” Kris said indifferently as he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Why would I be in trouble though?” Sehun pouted.</p><p>“Probably because you didn’t tell him right away. You know how Tao is. He needs to know everything as it happens.” Kris laughed.</p><p>“Your right.” Sehun pouted again. “By the way Kris. I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting. I know I haven’t been the greatest towards you but I know how much you love Tao and how much he loves you so I don’t want any bad blood between us.” Sehun glanced nervously at his boss.</p><p>“Don’t worry Sehun. There never was. I knew you wanted to protect him as his best friend. I respect that and it helped me grow up. So thanks for that.” Kris smiled at Sehun before walking over to Tao.</p><p>~</p><p>Several hours later everyone had finally left and it was just the Wus and Huangs left cleaning everything up while Tao was in the swimming pool playing with Eun. Tao had been waiting for a call from Suho or Lay for hours but his mother explained that labor could take hours and that she had been in labor for 10 hours when she had Tao. Tao shuddered at the thought but put it in the back of his mind as he continued to play with Eun.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be getting gout soon? You’ll be all prune soon.” Kris asked as she stood above Tao who was helping Eun float on a small inner tube.</p><p>“But look at how much fun Eun is having!” Tao pouted as Eun began giggling and kicking his feet in the water splashing both Tao and Kris. Kris crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Tao who pouted back. “Fine. Come on Eun. Uncle Kris wants to ruin all the fun.” Tao smiled as he saw Kris gaped at his teasing.</p><p>After Tao and Eun had dried off the two decided to sit in the living room to watch a movie. The Huangs and Wus left to go have dinner without their kids to get to know each other better leaving Kris and Tao at the house by themselves, with Eun of course. Shortly after the movie had started though Eun had fallen asleep leaving the two in a quiet peace.</p><p>“I can’t wait for this.” Tao said quietly as he wiped Euns bangs from his eyes.</p><p>“Me too.” Kris said kissing Tao on the head as he sat on the other side of Eun. Soon enough the two of them had fallen asleep as well.</p><p>Tao awoke when he heard a ringing in his ears. After a moment he realized it was his cell phone. Untangling himself from Eun and Kris Tao waddled to the kitchen when he picked up his phone.</p><p>“Hello?” Tao asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the wall and saw it was a little after midnight.</p><p>“Tao? Sorry were you asleep? I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Tao realized it was Lay on the other side of the line and he woke up instantly.</p><p>“Lay? It’s okay. How’s Suho? How’s the baby?” Tao asked quietly as he glanced in the living room where Kris was still fast asleep with Eun in his arms.</p><p>“He is fine and she is fine.” Lay replied with a smile in his voice. Tao couldn’t help but smile either at the mention of a girl. “I’m just calling to see if it’s okay to pick Eun up?”</p><p>“Yeah! We all fell asleep watching a movie so he is still asleep. Should I wake him up?” Tao asked.</p><p>“No that okay. It’s best he’s still asleep anyways. He can meet his sister in the morning. I’m actually already on my way so I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Lay replied.</p><p>“Okay I’ll see you then.” Tao hung up the phone and looked at his messages. There were a few texts from his mom saying they were going to stay at the Wus for the night since they had had a little too much to drink with them. Tao laughed as he shook his head at his parents before walking back to the living room.</p><p>Kris heard Tao answer the phone and began waking up when he came back. “Who was that?” Kris asked groggily.</p><p>“That was Lay. He’s on his way to get Eun right now so I was just going to get his things.” Tao said softly as he kissed Kris's tired face.</p><p>A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the front door and Kris picked up the sleeping boy following after Tao. Tao opened the door to a tired-looking Lay smiling brightly at them.</p><p>“Hey. Thank you so much for looking after him.” Lay smiled at the two before taking Eun from Kris.</p><p>“It’s no problem at all Lay. Tell Suho he was absolutely wonderful.” Tao smiled as he handed Lay Euns bag.</p><p>“Thank you I will. Well I better get going so you two can go to bed.” Lay replied quietly before he started back for his car.</p><p>“Wait Lay!” Tao called from the door. Lay turned around raising a questioning eyebrow. “What’s her name?” Tao asked embarrassed as his face heated up.</p><p>Lay smiled even brighter at the question. “Jia. Zhang Jia.” Lay replied before leaving with a sleepy Eun back to his now bigger family.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful name.” Tao said to Kris.</p><p>“Yes it is.” Kris hugged Tao from behind. “So should we go to bed?”</p><p>Tao sighed tiredly. “Yeah. My parents are at your parents’ house so we can stay here for the night.” Tao turned around in Kris's arms to stare at the elder.</p><p>“Oh? So you know what that means?” Kris wiggled his eyebrows at Tao who glanced up at the elder confused.</p><p>Instead of answering Kris lifted Tao up by the waist making the younger wrap his legs around him before shutting the front door with his foot and walking across the house.</p><p>“It means I get to show you my bedroom,” Kris answered seductively as he opened his door walking over to his bed and setting Tao on it gently.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Happily Ever After Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter of this story! There will be a short epilogue after this chapter to finish the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months later…</p><p>Tao woke up as he heard Kris shuffling around the room.</p><p>“What time is it?” Tao asked groggily as he attempted to roll over in bed but was restricted when his stomach stopped him.</p><p>“Shh. Its almost 8. I didn’t mean to wake you baby. You can go back to bed.” Kris walked over to Tao and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Mmm. I have to get up soon anyways. Want me to make you breakfast?” Tao pushed himself up with great difficulty before swinging his legs over the side of the bed to face Kris.</p><p>“That’s okay baby. I got to head out soon anyways. Where do you have to be so early?” Kris asked as he continued moving around the room collecting his jacket and briefcase.</p><p>“I’m heading with mom to the store today. We are going to start looking at cribs and strollers today.” Tao stretched as he stood up grabbing Kris’ tie that he forgot on the nightstand.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby. I wish I could go with you.” Kris pouted as he walked over to get his tie from Tao.</p><p>“No you don’t. Trust me it will be boring. Besides my mom is just going to go on and on about what happened when she was pregnant with me. I swear I have lived every day of her 9-month pregnancy already.” Tao chucked at himself as he started doing Kris’ tie. “There. Now you look like a CEO.” Tao smiled brightly at Kris.</p><p>Kris leaned down and pecked Tao on the nose. “Thanks baby. I’m only taking a half-day at the office today but I have to go to the Jangs for some meetings. I’ll be back for dinner though. And you can reach me on my cell phone.”</p><p>“Yes Daddy. I got it.” Tao rolled his eyes at the elder as he followed him to the front door.</p><p>“Oh? Daddy? I like it.” Kris smirked at the younger who blushed as he realized what he had said.</p><p>“Oh shut up and go to work.” Tao punched Kris softly on the arm.</p><p>“Okay. Bye baby. And bye babies.” Kris spoke childishly to Taos stomach before kissing Tao on the cheek and heading out the door.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s get some food in you before grandma gets here.” Tao spoke to his now ginormous stomach before waddling to the kitchen to make some breakfast.</p><p>When Tao had entered his 8<sup>th</sup> month Kris had been absolutely adamant that he stop working. While Tao did put up a fight it took the convincing of Lay and the mention that he was a male carrying twins that finally made him give up. It wasn’t too bad since it meant he got to spend his days with his mom and they got to work on making up the baby room.</p><p>Taos parents had adjusted to Korea very well. Mr. Huang was an excellent accountant and was actually hired by Mr. Wu for his own personal branch so Tao couldn’t have been happier. Mrs. Wu and Mrs. Huang also hit it off very well in their shared interest of their sons. Mrs. Wu was buying everything for the babies no matter how much Tao and Kris protested but Mrs. Huang reminded Tao to be thankful which is why he was now going to spend the entire day shopping with his mom and mother-in-law. He left the mother-in-law part out for Kris because the elder was still upset his mom bought Tao a new car without talking to him.</p><p>Tao smiled at the memory when he suddenly jolted as he felt a big kick in his stomach.</p><p>“Woah. I’m awake already! No need for that.” Tao grunted as he grabbed his stomach.</p><p>“What’s with the kicking so early?” Tao pouted as he moved his hand soothingly around his stomach. Lately, the twins had been super active, enough so that the other night as Kris was cuddling him one of the twins kicked so hard they woke up both Tao and Kris with the bump.</p><p>“Okay. Let me get some food and we will see grandma soon okay?” Tao asked as he walked around the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast with some peanut butter and some apple slices. As much as Tao hated to admit it Kris was right about eating healthier. He has so much more energy and apparently that energy was transferring to his children.</p><p>“Shoot moms going to be here soon.” Tao noticed the time on the stove and shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth before rushing to shower and get dressed before his mom and mother-in-law arrived.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao collapsed on the couch releasing a deep sigh.</p><p>“Oh sweetie. It’s been a long day. You should really head to bed soon.” Taos mother commented as she washed the rest of their paint brushes in the kitchen sink.</p><p>“I know. I just want to wait until Kris comes back. I didn’t know he would take so long.” Tao sighed again as he rubbed his stomach.</p><p>“Tao, Kris probably got caught up in a meeting. I know he has a lot going on. You shouldn’t lose sleep waiting for him. He’ll be back soon.” Mrs. Wu smiled as she brought a cup of lemonade to Tao.</p><p>Tao, his mother and Kris’ mother had spent the last 4 hours painting the babies rooms which they weren’t expecting to do. When they went shopping they had ended up getting a double-seated stroller and car seats for the twins and a couple cans of soft green paint that Tao was drawn to and so they decided to paint the babyies room as well that day.</p><p>“Your exhausted sweetie. You need to get some sleep.” Mrs. Huang smiled as she sat across from her son in the living room.</p><p>“Yea I know. I guess your both right. I’m going to grab a quick snack and I’ll head to bed.” Tao struggled to get off the couch but his mother helped him stand up.</p><p>“Okay sweetie. We will get going. We’ll see you next week okay?” Mrs. Huang hugged her son and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Tell Kris I say hi okay? Make sure he doesn’t work himself to death.” Mrs. Wu kissed Taos other cheek before she and Mrs. Huang headed out the front door.</p><p>Tao waved goodbye to his mother and mother-in-law before walking into the kitchen and grabbing some leftover ramen he had stored in the fridge.</p><p>“Have enough for two?” Tao jumped as he heard Kris enter the kitchen.</p><p>“Kris! Stop scaring me. You could put me in early labor!” Tao put his hand over his racing heart. “When did you get back?” Tao asked as he began scooping the ramen into two bowls.</p><p>“I got here when our mothers were leaving the house.” Kris finished slowly raising his eyebrow at Tao.</p><p>“Oh. Um. Yeah. They were helping me paint the babies room.” Tao bit his lip nervously as he put the bowls in the microwave.</p><p>“Hmm. I can see that.” Kris walked up to Tao wiping his thumb across Taos forehead removing it to reveal some light green paint on his thumb.</p><p>“Oh. Whoops.” Tao smiled brightly up at Kris. “Are you mad I was with your mother?” Tao asked nervously.</p><p>“Baby of course not! I’m so glad you and my mom are getting along. As long as she didn’t buy anything. Right?” Kris asked with a grin.</p><p>“Well.” Tao dragged out smiling back up at Kris.</p><p>Kris let out a long sigh. “I need to talk to her again.”</p><p>“Oh stop it Kris. She just wants to help. She’s only looking out for us.” Tao wrapped his arms around Kris's stomach resting his chin on Kris's chest and smiled up at him.</p><p>“I know that Tao. Doesn’t mean I want her to.” Kris pouted his lower lip jetting out comically.</p><p>“Oh you big baby. She just loves you and loves them.” Tao looked down at his stomach for a second.</p><p>“Well I love them too. Which is why I want to provide for them. Not my parents.” Kris pouted again. Tao couldn’t help but laugh at Kris before leaning up and kissing his pouting face.</p><p>“Well I could take more of those.” Kris smiled down at Tao before capturing the youngers lips in another kiss.</p><p>Soon the kiss got deeper, neither knew who started it but soon Tao was gasping as Kris’ lips found his neck sucking lightly on the skin.</p><p>“K-Kris. The f-food.” Tao moaned out as he noticed the microwave had long since stopped.</p><p>“Leave it. I’d much rather eat something else.” Kris husked in Taos ear before going back to the marks on Taos neck. Tao groaned at Kris's words threading his fingers through Kris's hair pulling softly as he was becoming lost in the talles movements.</p><p>Kris lifted Tao up onto the kitchen island never removing his lips from Taos neck. Kris slid his hands from Taos knees over his thighs until he could reach around and squeeze Taos bottom extracting another deep moan from the younger.</p><p>“Do you know what I want to do to you?” Kris groaned in Taos ear squeezing Tao harder as Tao bit his lip attempting to hold back another moan.</p><p>“What are you going to do to him?” A voice asked from the doorway.</p><p>Tao and Kris both jumped in surprise as they turned towards the voice. Mrs. Wu was leaning in the kitchen doorway her arms crossed with a smirk on her lips while Mrs. Huang hid behind her with a face red as a tomato trying not to look either boy in the eye.</p><p>“M-mom! What are you doing here!?” Kris sputtered out as he moved around the island to hide his southern problem from sight while Tao had frozen on the island his cheeks the same color as his mothers’.</p><p>“I forgot my purse. I didn’t think it would be a problem to come back.” Mrs. Wu walked over to the kitchen table where her purse was sitting on a chair. “Now I can see why Tao got pregnant so fast. Okay sweetie we will see you later. You two have fun!” Mrs. Wu blew a kiss to her son before walking back to Mrs. Huang and pulling her back out of the house.</p><p>“U-um. Ill heat the food back up again.” Tao struggled to get off the counter before walking back to the microwave and starting it up again.</p><p>“But we were just in the middle of something,” Kris whined behind Tao as he came up to stand behind the younger wrapping his arms around Taos stomach.</p><p>“Yes and after seeing my mother’s face while your hard-on is pressed against me doesn’t really turn me on. Sorry.” Tao replied as he checked their noodles.</p><p>Kris placed his head on Taos shoulder a pout still on his lips. “But Tao.” Kris whined again.</p><p>“No buts. Come one, it’s been a long day.” Tao replied as he grabbed their bowls and walked to the living room a mopey Kris following shortly after.</p><p>After they had finished their late dinner and another episode of Taos drama Kris and Tao were cuddling on their bed, only after many attempts of Kris trying to continue their activities from earlier each turned down by Tao.</p><p>“So less than a month.” Tao said quietly as he rubbed his stomach and laid his head on Kris shoulder.</p><p>“Yup. They are almost here.” Kris cooed in Taos ear.</p><p>“We still have to think of names you know.” Tao continued to trace random shapes on his bulging stomach.</p><p>“Do you have any ideas?” Kris looked down at Tao.</p><p>“Yeah. But I don’t know if you will like them.” Tao turned to look up at Kris</p><p>“I’m sure I will love whatever you pick.” Kris pecked Tao on the nose for encouragement.</p><p>“Well I was thinking LiHua and FuHua.” Tao almost whispered his cheeks turning slightly pink from embarrassment as he tried to escape Kris gaze.</p><p>Kris grabbed Taos chin making the younger look up at him. “Tao. I love them. They are beautiful names.” Kris finished as he leaned down to capture Taos lips in a soft and slow kiss refusing to pull away until they absolutely needed air.</p><p>“I love you.” Tao said breathlessly as he stared up at Kris his eyes so full of love and his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to die. But it would have been okay since the last thing he would have seen would have been Kris staring at him as if he was the world. And to Kris he was.</p><p>“I love you too. Now let’s go to bed.” Kris turned off the lamp at his side before crawling under the covers his arms automatically wrapping around Tao so that he wouldn’t be away from him for one second.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao was in the middle of one of his dramas when it happened. His mom had stopped over earlier in the day to drop off some more baby stuff that Tao insisted she not buy, but it didn’t matter because she would anyways. It hadn’t even really felt like anything. One minute he was sitting there wondering when the mother of the lead was going to find out her son had secretly eloped with the neighbor/childhood friend when he felt a sharp pain in his side followed by a wet feeling like he had peed himself.</p><p>Tao instantly reached for his phone and dialed Lays number. After the 4<sup>th</sup> ring Lay finally picked up. While it had only been a few months since Suho gave birth but Lay said he would still be Taos delivery doctor and Tao was happy as he trusted Lay and didn’t want to get to know a new doctor.</p><p>“Tao? Hey what’s up?” Lay asked calmly but Tao could hear a bit of concern in his voice. It wasn’t normal for Tao to call Lay. If he wanted to hang out with them or just talk he usually called Suho.</p><p>“Um Lay. I think it’s time. I felt some sharp pain in my side and it looks like I peed myself.” Tao finished distastefully as he headed to the bedroom to change his pants.</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Okay Tao stay calm. You need to call Kris and have him come get you. Your contractions shouldn’t be too close together yet so you still have time. Start timing your contractions after this. Once they become regular and are about 5 minutes apart have Kris take you to the hospital. I’m going to head over there now to get things set up. Just let me know when you are on your way.” Tao could tell Lay was rushing around his house from the noises in the background and the occasional question from Suho that Lay said he would answer in a minute. “Tao? Whatever you do stay calm and don’t freak out. That can cause complications okay?” Lay paused for Taos answer.</p><p>“I got it Lay. Don’t worry.” Tao finished and he wasn’t freaking out. He was actually surprisingly calm as he hung up on Lay to call Kris.</p><p>Kris didn’t answer his cell phone so Tao tried his office and Kris secretary is the one who answered the phone.</p><p>“Mr. Wus office. This is Jongdae speaking.” Tao snickered to himself at how formal Jongdae sounded versus how he really was like away from the office.</p><p>“Hello Dae. It’s Tao. Is Kris busy right now?” Tao sat on the bed to put on some sweatpants.</p><p>“Oh hey Tao!” Jongdae was speaking like his normal self and Tao smiled. “Um. Yea. He is in a meeting right now with his father and some other board members. What’s up?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“Well could you pop in and tell him that my water broke and he should come home sometime soon.” Tao smiled when he heard Jongdae gasp in surprise.</p><p>“Y-yea! I’ll get him right now hold on! Ill kick him out of the building if I have to. Congrats Tao I can’t wait to meet them.” Tao laughed as he heard the other end of the line die as he went to finish packing up his clothes and heading out to the living room again to continue his drama.</p><p>~</p><p>Kris was falling asleep in the board meeting listening to one of the senior members drone on and on about how he used to run his branch even though it was 50 years ago and things had changed. Suddenly Jongdae burst into the room causing all their heads to turn to the blushing secretary.</p><p>“Um sorry. I just need to see Mr. Wu for a second.” Jongdae apologized as he raced to Kris's side.</p><p>“What’s wrong Jongdae?” Kris asked. It wasn’t like Jongdae to disturb meetings.</p><p>Jongdae leaned over to whisper in Kris’ ear. “Tao said his water broke and you need to head home.” Jongdae rushed out.</p><p>Kris jumped from his seat causing is to scarp against the floor and all eyes to turn to him now.</p><p>“What’s wrong son?” Mr. Wu asked from across the table.</p><p>“Um I’m sorry.” Kris bowed to the rest of the board. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to cut this meeting short. Tao has gone into labor and I need to head home right now.” Kris rushed out as he began gathering up his stuff while his father repeated the same display of alarm his son just did.</p><p>“What! Taos in labor! They weren’t due for another two weeks!” Mr. Wu gasped out before turning to bow to the rest of the board. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know. I need to head home now though. I’m sorry all.” Kris bowed again to the board as he made his way out the door.</p><p>“Its fine son. Go to Tao. Let your mother and I know what’s happening. My sons going to be a father!” Mr. Wu hollered as Kris exited the conference room and the rest of the board broke out in applause and laughs as they cheered the young CEO on.</p><p>Kris doesn’t know how fast he was going, probably far above the speed limit, but he got to their house in record time bursting through the front door to find Tao seated on the couch munching on some popcorn watching one of his dramas.</p><p>~</p><p>Tao stared at his phone. The contractions were getting closer together but still far enough he didn’t worry too much. Instead he decided to make some popcorn and finish his episode he was on when Kris decided to burst through the front door.</p><p>“Tao? Baby. What are you doing? Didn’t you say you were in labor?” Kris raced to kneel in front of Tao grabbing the youngers hands and looking at him worriedly.</p><p>“Yea I did and I am. But it’s not quite time to leave yet. Now be quiet I’m almost done with this episode.” Tao shushed Kris as he continued watching the TV.</p><p>“Tao. We need to get you to the hospital. We need to get a bag ready and we need to call Lay.” Kris stood and began heading to the bedroom.</p><p>“Already done Kris.” Tao held up the bag he already had packed. “And I did call Lay, before I called you. He said to wait until my contractions were about 5 minutes apart before heading to the hospital. So I’ve just been watching my show. Now calm down and get over here.” Tao patted the spot next to him on the couch.</p><p>“Really? How are you so calm about this?” Kris asked in disbelief as he lowered himself onto the couch. Tao just shrugged his shoulders because he didn’t know either. He just wasn’t scared or worried. He knew he would be fine so he just let it be.</p><p>“Well how far apart are your contractions now?” Kris asked as he tried to peak at Taos phone. Just then another contraction hit Tao and the younger coiled in at the pain breathing deeply and squeezing Kris’ hand until it passed several seconds later.</p><p>“Well that one was about 5 and a half minutes apart.” Tao glanced down at his phone. “So I guess we should start heading over there.” Tao pushed himself off of the couch while Kris helped him the rest of the way up.</p><p>Kris helped Tao into the passenger side of his car before putting his bag in the back and starting it up.</p><p>“I’m going to call my mom so she knows,” Tao said once he was settled in Kris car and they began their way to the hospital, at the speed limit because Tao would kill Kris if he went any faster.</p><p>“Hey mom. I’m just calling to say I went into labor. No I’m fine right now. We are on our way to the hospital. I’ll have Kris call you again when we know more okay? Yup. I love you too.” Tao hung up the phone and glanced over at Kris whose face had not changed from the worried expression he wore when he saw Tao on the couch.</p><p>“Kris. It will be okay.” Tao reached across to grab one of Kris’ hands from the steering wheel threading it with his own. Kris glanced at Tao and his expression softened as he gave Taos hand a small squeeze.</p><p>Tao squeezed back but it was because another contraction hit him and he needed something to hold onto through the pain.</p><p>“Are you okay baby?” Kris asked worriedly again when Taos expression didn’t show any more pain.</p><p>“Yea I’m fine. I got to message Lay now hold on.” Tao pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message before collapsing into the seat again.</p><p>They arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later and Taos contractions had gotten significantly closer and more painful. Lay came out with a wheelchair to put Tao in and Kris followed the two closely as they brought him to a room that looked more like a hotel room than a hospital room.</p><p>“Okay Tao. How far are your contractions now?” Lay asked as he helped Tao stand and get changed into a hospital gown.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe two minutes or so apart?” Tao looked to Kris who nodded in confirmation just when another one hit harder than the ones before and Tao struggled to stand as he tried to breathe through the minute of pain.</p><p>“Oh my. That is much quicker than I expected. Okay Tao. Let’s get you up on the bed. Looks like you will be delivering very very soon.” Lay rushed out, not in a scared sort of way but as in he knew what was going to happen and happen soon.</p><p>“Soon? How? It’s only been like two hours since they first started.” Tao was now becoming worried as he realized how close he was to giving birth.</p><p>“Well labor is different for everyone. Some last hours others not so long. Looks like you are one of the lucky ones. Kris can you help him up. I’m going to grab my team and we will be right back.” Lay nodded to Kris before rushing out of the room.</p><p>Kris rushed to Taos side helping him get up onto the bed.</p><p>“K-Kris?” Tao asked quietly after he got comfortable in the bed and Kris continued to mess with the sheets.</p><p>“Yes baby?” Kris looked up at Tao.</p><p>“I’m scared.” Tao whispered. Kris quickly went up to Taos face before leaning down and kissing Tao softly.</p><p>“It’s okay to be scared Tao. You have been so strong this far. Just a little bit longer. I’ll be right here.” Kris kissed the top of Taos head when Lay came back followed by a few other nurses.</p><p>“Okay Tao. Let’s see those babies huh?” Lay smiled at the two.</p><p>Tao nodded his head as he took a deep breath.</p><p>Tao doesn’t know how long it took, he doesn’t remember the pain, and he doesn’t remember any of the encouraging words from Kris or Lay.  But he does remember the first cries from his son followed shortly by the cries of his daughter and suddenly Tao could focus again.</p><p>“They are beautiful Tao.” Tao looked up groggily as he saw Kris staring back at him his eyes wet with unshed tears. Tao smiled tiredly at Kris before reaching up to wipe away a few stray tears that slid down Kris’ cheeks. Kris leaned into the touch before kissing Tao palm.</p><p>“Congratulations Tao and Kris. Two very healthy beautiful babies.” Lay said from the side of the room. Lay reached into the carrier in the room and grabbed one of them wrapped up in a light pink blanket before bringing her over to Tao and Kris.</p><p>“Who wants her first?” Lay smiled at the two. Tao looked up at Kris and nodded to the elder as Lay began putting the small bundle in the CEOs hands.</p><p>Kris stared down amazed at the small and innocent bundle in his hands. “Look at her Tao! She’s looking at me!” Kris held the bundle to his chest before using his other hand to stroke her small squishy cheeks gently. The little baby whined at the invasion of personal space but soon calmed down when she realized who was holding her.</p><p>Lay came up next with a little blue bundle passing it to Tao who very slowly sat up in the bed. As Tao took the small child Tao didn’t know he could feel anymore love in his heart that moment but when he laid eyes on his two children his heart swelled twice as big. Tao smiled down at the small little features from his tiny nose to his plump lips to his little tuft of black hair on top. Tao leaned down and kissed his sons head.</p><p>“So what are their names?” Lay asked quietly from the end of the bed. The rest of his staff had already left and he was just left filling out the rest of their paper work.</p><p>“This is LiHua.” Kris smiled down at his daughter before glancing to Tao. “and that is FuHua.” Tao smiled up at Kris.</p><p>“Beautiful names. Okay I will get this stuff filed and will leave you two alone. Tao I’m sure you’re exhausted. If you want visitors just let me know by hitting this button and I can make sure the desk knows. I’ll come back in a few hours to check on you three. Until then I suggest you rest Tao. I’m sure Kris will be fine by himself.” Lay winked at Kris before heading out the door.</p><p>Tao laughed at the shocked expression on Kris face. “Don’t worry Kris. I won’t leave you with them, not yet.” Tao giggled at Kris now hurt expression.</p><p>“I will do just fine.” Kris pouted as he pulled up a chair beside Tao sitting so he could lean onto Taos bed.</p><p>“They are really beautiful Tao. They look just like you.” Kris smiled at the younger.</p><p>“Just because they have darker skin doesn’t make them look like me. Besides they have more your facial features.” Tao teased as he stared at his two beautiful children. His and Kris's children. “Kris. I don’t know if I can stay awake any longer.” Tao yawned as his son yawned at the same time.</p><p>“Okay baby hold on. Let me lay them down.” Kris stood up and walked over to the carrier that Lay had first picked the babies from, Laying LiHua down. She wiggled for a minute before she found a comfortable position and slowly closed her eyes. Then he went to get FuHua who had already fallen asleep in Taos arms before placing him next to his sister.</p><p>“Okay baby. Get some sleep. You deserve it. I’ll call our parents and let them know.” Tao nodded tiredly at Kris words.</p><p>“Thank you Kris.” Tao whispered half awake.</p><p>“Why are you thanking me baby?” Kris moved the hair from Taos eyes before running his fingers through Taos hair softly.</p><p>“Thank you for loving me. For giving me them. And for letting me have you.” Tao finished quietly as he fell asleep to Kris fingers in his hair.</p><p>“I will always love you Tao. I wish I had known earlier and I could have been this happy a lot sooner. I’m sorry for coming to you so late Tao. I Love you and I always will.” Kris leaned forward and kissed Taos forehead and even though he knew Tao was fast asleep it didn’t matter. He would show Tao how much he loved him for the rest of his life.</p><p>~</p><p>3 Months later…</p><p>Tao paced around the dressing room wiping his sweaty hands off on his pants every two minutes.</p><p>“Tao I don’t know why our so nervous. I mean you and Kris have already fucked how many times and have two kids together. Getting married should be no problem.” Sehun observed as he was fixing his own tie in the mirror on the wall.</p><p>“Ew thanks for that image Sehun.” Baekhyun blanched from his chair where he was carefully putting on eyeliner.</p><p>“Ya! Why you got to be saying that in front of people.” Tao whined as he continued to pace the floor.</p><p>“I mean it’s not like no one knows.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders. Luhan came up from behind Sehun and smacked him upside the head.</p><p>“Ow! Lu what was that for!” Sehun whined at his fiancé.</p><p>“You don’t get to embarrass Tao on his wedding day. That’s rude. I’m sure he has plenty he could say about you.” Luhan raised his eyebrow at Tao.</p><p>“Oh that’s true.” Tao suddenly smirked as Sehun gasped.</p><p>“Don’t you dare! I’m sorry Tao!” Sehun whined as he stuck his lower lip out.</p><p>“Shut up all of you. Tao. You and Kris are so very much in love it’s not even funny. You have no reason to be worried or nervous. You just need to go out there and show everyone what we already know. Which is how much you two love and care for each other and your two children okay?” Kyungsoo had walked up to Tao and was fixing and adjusting his suit.</p><p>“Your right. Thank you Kyungsoo.” Tao smiled at the smaller.</p><p>“Okay now that the pep talk is over can we get this moving? I’ve already peed 3 times since I’ve been here and I will have to again soon. I don’t know how you did this with two Tao.” Luhan waddled over to an empty chair before collapsing into it.</p><p>Luhan was about 8 and a half months pregnant and while both Tao, Kris, and Sehun had suggested they move their wedding date until after his birth Luhan stubbornly said that he wouldn’t be the one stopping Tao and Kris’ wedding so they continued like originally planned.</p><p>It wasn’t a big wedding by any means. It was just Kris and Taos families and their friends. They didn’t want a ton of press on them since Tao still wasn’t used to the whole press being in their everyday life.</p><p>“Okay. Sehun do you want to get LiHua and FuHua from my parents and tell my dad I’m ready?” Tao breathed out deeply.</p><p>Sehun smiled at his friend before walking over to him. “I’m really happy for you Tao. I really am. No matter how much I joke I am glad you and Kris found each other.” Sehun pulled Tao into a hug while the younger just gaped at Sehuns sudden confessions.</p><p>“You’re going to make me cry with your confession, idiot!” Tao started to wipe his face as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.</p><p>“Good. It’s what I’m here for.” Sehun laughed as he wiped another tear from Taos cheek. “We will see you out there.” Sehun smiled before turning to the rest of those in the room.</p><p>“Alright you heard the bride. It’s showtime!” Sehun clapped as he headed out the door. Luhan followed after shaking his head at Sehun. Soon the others in the room followed after the couple leaving Tao in the dressing room by himself.</p><p>Tao didn’t know how long he sat in that room by himself but soon the door opened revealing his father who smiled brightly at Tao. “I heard there’s going to be a wedding?” Mr. Huang teased.</p><p>“Dad.” Tao jumped from where he was sitting and rushed to his dads’ arms.</p><p>“Hey Taozi. It’s okay.” Mr. Huang soothed his son by rubbing his back. “Are you nervous?” Tao nodded his head in his dads’ chest before pulling back.</p><p>“I don’t even know why. My heart won’t stop beating so fast and my hands won’t stop sweating.” Tao confessed.</p><p>Mr. Huang just laughed at his son who started at him confused at his reaction. “Tao that is normal. I felt the same way, but the instant I saw your mother walk down that aisle it stopped. I wasn’t nervous anymore and I stopped sweating. Because I knew that no matter what happened I would have your mother. No matter what we went through she would be by my side. Kris will be the same to you. So be as nervous as you want now because when you see him you will know you made the right choice.” Mr. Huang smiled at his son. Tao smiled back, it was better advice than his friends gave him.</p><p>“Okay. I’m ready.” Tao stood up straight as he fixed his suit and smoothed up his hair before taking his dads outstretched arm and headed out of the dressing room.</p><p>~</p><p>As the music started Luhan and Sehun were the first to enter through the double doors. Luhan was wearing a light blue top with matching pants, the only outfit they could find that didn’t squeeze his bump weirdly. Sehun had his arms linked with Luhan on one side and FuHua hanging on his hip on the other side. Sehun had on a normal black suite with a light blue flower that matched Luhan. FuHua was wearing a white button up shirt with black dress pants and small black shoes with a small blue flower on his own shirt to match his godfather.</p><p>Next in was Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol wore a suite exactly like Sehuns linking his arm with Baekhyun. Baekhyun wore a light blue suit similar to Luhans but with a white flower instead and LiHua on his other hip. She was wearing a short blue dress and little white dress shoes with a headband on her head with flowers matching her godparents on top.</p><p>After them was Suho and Lay both wearing the same suite as Baekhyun and Chanyeols except each had a child hanging onto their side. Lay was carrying Jia while Suho was holding Eun. They were soon followed by Kyungsoo and Kai and then Xiumin and Jongdae each with matching suites of light blue, white and black. Soon the entire room fell into silence as they waited for Tao to enter. After what seemed like forever the doors finally opened.</p><p>Kris thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster or his hands get any sweatier, but has he waited those final moments Kris thought he was going to pass out until at the last second Tao emerged from the double doors arms wrapped with his father that Kris felt the world stop.</p><p>Tao had always been beautiful to Kris. Every day since he met him Kris had though Tao was beautiful and even when he had been pregnant, while Tao would deny it all the time, Kris saw nothing but beauty in everything he did, but as Kris laid eyes on Tao walking towards him he thought that Tao had done the impossible, Tao had become utter perfection. Kris hadn’t even realized when Tao had reached the end of the aisle until Sehun punched him in the arm shaking him from his thoughts and causing the whole room to break out in laughter.</p><p>“S-sorry.” Kris whispered but Tao just smiled at him a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Kris didn’t know what was being said or who was talking when all he could focus on was how Tao was looking at him. Then Kris notice Tao looking at him strangely and Kris snapped out of his trance.</p><p>“W-what?” Kris asked looking around causing another round of laugher.</p><p>“I asked, do you, Wu Yifan take Huang Zitao to be your husband?” The officiant said smiling at Kris.</p><p>“Y-yes. I do. Of course I do.” Kris smiled down at Tao.</p><p>“And Zitao do you take Wu Yifan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, and to overlook his spacing problem.” The officiant asked followed by more laugher and some blushing from Kris.</p><p>“I do.” Tao smiled back at Kris.</p><p>“Okay. You may now exchange the rings.” Tao turned around to remove the little bag wrapped around LiHuas wrist before kissing her cheek as she squirmed in Baekhyuns’ hold. Kris removed a similar-looking bag from FuHua who was trying to his hardest to grab his fathers’ fingers but Sehun helped in holding him still. Each took their respective ring from their bag before Kris grabbed Taos hand sliding it onto his finger as Tao did the same.</p><p>“Does anyone object to the marriage of these two men. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”</p><p>“And you better hold your peace!” Sehun yelled to the room causing everyone to laugh as Chanyeol whooped and fist-pumped behind Kris while Tao and Kris groaned in annoyance.</p><p>“Alright then. Kris you may kiss the bride.” The officiant smiled and Kris didn’t need to be told twice before he was pulling Tao towards him closing the space between them until their lips connected in a soft, slow, beautiful kiss.</p><p>“I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Huang-Wu.” Everyone erupted in applause at the new family. Tao took LiHua from Baekhyun while Kris took FuHua from Sehun before walking back down the aisle.</p><p>Tao looked at Kris from the side smiling at how happy he looked and looking at his two beautiful children. Tao had gone through a lot in the last year, lots of ups and downs, but he wouldnt change any of it. As he smiled at Kris beside him and his children on their hips Tao decided he could finally, finally let himself feel like that last year was real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! The end of this story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story as it was my first ever completed fic and I am still so happy with it and I hope you enjoyed it as well. I have a plan to make some side stories of the other couples in this story but at the moment they are incomplete and I will work on updating them in the future. Thank you again for your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years later</p><p>Kris rolled over in bed as he felt the sunlight hit his face. Peeking through his tired eyes Kris saw Tao sleeping peacefully next to him, the blanket throw half off his sleeping figure revealing Taos supple body and some not so subtle marks from their activities the previous night, causing Kris to smirk. Kris couldn’t help it when his hand not so innocently traveled over to Taos butt groping one of the globes in his hand and extracting a tired moan from the younger.</p><p>“Mmmm. Not ready for round two yet.” Tao groaned tiredly. Kris laughed at the younger before flipping Tao onto his back so he could face Kris.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have to do any work.” Kris husked as his lips made contact with Taos jaw moving down to the younger's neck then chest then one of his nipples taking the bud in his mouth and sucking softly as Tao moaned at the action.</p><p>“K-Kris. The kids will be up s-soon.” Tao tried again as he felt himself falling under Kris’ ministrations.</p><p>“Not if someone is quiet.” Kris smirked as he moved to Taos other nipple giving it the same treatment as the one before. Tao bit his lip tightly as he tried to swallow the string of moans threatening to break free from his lips.</p><p>“Mama! Baba! Fuhua made a mess in the kitchen again!” a small voice came from down the hallway followed by the pitter-patter of feet. Tao and Kris groaned in unison before as they heard their children coming closer.</p><p>“Here we go.” Tao sighed as he stood up from the bed throwing on a pair of boxers and tossing a pair at Kris. Just as Tao reached the door to their bedroom and opened it both Fuhua and Lihuan came tumbling in yelling at the other and to their parents.</p><p>“Ma I didn’t do it! Lihua’s lying!” Fuhua tugged at Taos boxers.</p><p>“Baba. He tried to make cereal by himself even though I told him to wait for you and he spilled it everywhere!” Lihua ran to Kris raising her arms up to be lifted up by her father.</p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you. I thought you were still sleeping because I heard you up late last night. It sounded like you were in pain mama. I didn’t want to trouble you.” Fuhua looked up innocently at Tao who was blushing deeply at his son's words while Kris was laughing his ass off.</p><p>“Shut up Kris.” Tao spit at Kris before turning back to his son. “I’m fine sweetie. I feel much better already. Let’s go get you some breakfast okay?” Tao picked up Fuhua and headed towards the kitchen but not before throwing a glare at a still laughing Kris who followed after him.</p><p>“How about I make some omelets? It will be much better than cereal?” Tao smiled at Fuhua before kissing his cheek as the boy giggled in his mothers’ arms.</p><p>“Okay mama. Will we be going to grandmas today?” Fuhua asked as Tao put him in his booster chair as Kris did the same with Lihua.</p><p>“Yes. Mamas got to go to an appointment today and your fathers got to be at the office.” Tao walked over to the stove to start preparing their omelets as Kris helped set the table.</p><p>“Yay! Grandma always lets us watch TV all day.” Fuhua exclaimed before Lihua smacked his arm causing him to cry out.</p><p>“Grandma said not to tell mama that!” She hissed at her brother who seemed to remember the conversation with his grandmother and quickly covered his mouth.</p><p>“Well looks like I will need to talk to my mother.” Tao glanced at his children who smiled weakly at him.</p><p>“Oh please. TV will not kill them. I watched TV all the time as a kid and look how I turned out.” Kris walked towards Tao before gesturing to himself.</p><p>Tao stared Kris up and down for a second. “All the more reason for them not to. You turned out to be quite the dork.” Tao replied before turning back to the omelets. Kris smirked as he walked behind Tao putting his hands on the youngers hips.</p><p>“But you love this dork.” Kris whispered into Taos ear making the younger blush deeply as he tried to keep the heat in his face from traveling south.</p><p>“S-shut up.” Tao stuttered as he tried to focus on his food.</p><p>“Make me.” Kris husked turning Taos head to the side before capturing his lips in a more than innocent kiss that they should not be having in front of their children.</p><p>“Ew mama. Why would you let baba kiss you. He gross.” Lihua whined from the table making a gagging face causing Tao to laugh as Kris pouted.</p><p>“Is it because your jealous Lihua? Your baba doesn’t give you enough kisses?” Kris teased as he walked towards his daughter before plucking her from her chair and placing kisses all over her giggling face.</p><p>“No baba! No more kisses!” Lihua squealed as Kris continued to attack her face while Fuhua laughed at his sisters’ predicament.</p><p>“What’s so funny Fuhua? Do you want kisses too?” Tao asked as he brought over their omelets to the table.</p><p>“Nuh-uh. Kisses are for girls!” Fuhua crossed his arms with a small grunt.</p><p>“Are you so sure about that?” Tao smirked as he walked over to his son.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it mama.” Fuhua held his hands out to Tao but it wasn’t hard for Tao to pick up the small boy and give him the same treatment that Kris was giving Lihua their omelets soon forgotten on the table.</p><p>~</p><p>“Ma. Please do not let them sit in front of the TV all day. You could at least let them go swimming a little. It’s nice out today.”</p><p>“You know Luhan and Sehun haven’t taught Xingfu how to swim yet. I’m just trying to find something they all like to do.” Mrs. Huang smiled brightly at her son as she took the children’s bag from Tao.</p><p>“Well Eun can watch Him. I know Jia really likes to swim. Being outside is great for children mother.” Tao replied to his mother.</p><p>“You’re telling me this like I didn’t have a child of my own.” Mrs. Huang raised her eyebrow with a smirk.</p><p>“I know mother. I know.” Tao sighed. “I just want to distract them a little. They were worried when I told them I had to go to the doctors. Please do not say anything to them.” Tao looked pleadingly at his mother.</p><p>“Of course I wouldn’t Tao! But you need to tell me the instant you come back to pick them up okay?” Mrs. Huang raised her eyebrow at her son again.</p><p>“Yes Mother I will.” Tao smiled sheepishly. “I will get them after the appointment so it will only be a few hours.”</p><p>“Good. Now get out of here! The others will be arriving soon.” Mrs. Huang shooed her son out of the house after Tao said goodbye to his children with the promise of being back soon.</p><p>As Tao headed to the doctor’s office he couldn’t help but smile at his mother. After Tao had given birth she didn’t really know what to do since taking care of her pregnant son was now not something she could do every day but after meeting Lay and Suho she quickly offered her service of watching their children whenever they wanted some time off and surprisingly the children really admired Mrs. Huang enough to call her grandma.</p><p>Soon enough Mrs. Huang had her own babysitting service between Tao and his friends’ children. Between Lihua, Fuhua, Jia, Eun, and soon after Luhan and Sehuns son Xingfu Mrs. Huang had her hands full as everyone started to go back to work during the week. Two years later Baekhyun and Chanyeol had a baby girl Nari and they too started using Mrs. Huang when they had to work during the week. Tao loved seeing his mother with children since she has always loved them and even more so since those children were his own.</p><p>~</p><p>“Good Moring Tao. How are you today?” Lay smiled his usual bright smile as he walked into his office Tao was put in.</p><p>“Oh you know. The usual. Busy morning with two toddlers.” Tao smiled as he leaned back in the chair.</p><p>“I hear ya. I’m just glad Eun was old enough to understand when our attention couldn’t always be 100% on him all the time. Made it easier to watch Jia.” Lay smiled as he squirted some jell onto Taos stomach.</p><p>“Must be nice. Lihua and Fuhua are like polar opposites. It gets tough to control them in the mornings.” Tao laughed as Lay moved the ultrasound wand around for a bit.</p><p>“Well Tao. Looks like you are indeed pregnant. But I’m sure I didn’t need to tell you that. Luckily it looks like just one baby this time. Right there.” Lay paused the wand and pointed to the screen where a small black and white blob was. Tao smiled up at the screen as he finally had confirmation. “Also looks like you are further along than your first pregnancy, about 16 weeks already. Did you know you were that far along?” Lay asked as he snapped the ultrasound picture.</p><p>“I had my suspicions but didn’t know for sure. I didn’t get any morning sickness until the last two weeks but from when Kris and I last had sex it didn’t really match up.” Tao replied as he sat up and started wiping his stomach off.</p><p>“Well every pregnancy is different and male pregnancies are even more different than female ones so it’s always hard to tell from the normal factors like morning sickness. But nothing to worry about your baby seems to be in great health and is growing fine.” Lay smiled as he walked over to a computer to print off Taos pictures.</p><p>“Thank you Lay. Oh and by the way. When did you want to have a play date with the twins? I know Lihua has been bugging me every day to hang out with Jia.” Tao smiled.</p><p>“Suho and I were just talking about that. Both Eun and Jia really want to go with them to the amusement park so I was thinking if it was okay with you and Kris to go next weekend? I don’t know how busy Kris or you are these days.” Lay grabbed the pictures form the printer and brought them to Tao.</p><p>“I’ll make sure he’s not busy. Don’t worry.” Tao winked at Lay who just laughed deeply.</p><p>“Okay. Then I will let Suho know. Oh by the way Tao.” Lays tone turned serious for a second. “I know I’m not supposed to talk about other patients I have but I really think you can help me here.” Lay finished quietly.</p><p>“What is it?” Tao asked cautiously.</p><p>“Well last week Kyungsoo came in here. It turns out he is pregnant but he is very scared. He hasn’t told Kai yet and he’s afraid to. I wouldn’t tell you this unless I felt it absolutely necessary but since you and he are close I thought that you could talk to him and at least help him calm down and give him someone who he can talk to about this stuff until he is ready to tell Kai.” Lay bit his lip in anticipation hoping it was worth it telling Tao.</p><p>Tao looked in shock at Lay as he listened to what Lay was saying. Kyungsoo and he had grown much closer over the last few years after Tao had left the Wus Company and started a small temp company with Kyungsoo, so they were both business partners and friends. Kyungsoo was currently looking over their office today since Tao had his appointment.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll talk to him. Thank you for telling me.” Taos tone was serious and he wanted to rush over to Kyungsoo instantly.</p><p>“No problem. I knew you would be able to help.” Lay smiled as he walked Tao out the door. “Well I will see you next weekend. Please tell Kris I say hi.”</p><p>Tao waved to Lay as he exited the office instantly pulling out his phone before calling his mother and then Kyungsoo and sending a text to Kris.</p><p>~</p><p>Kyungsoos’ leg bounced nervously under the small coffee table as he waited in the coffee shop for Tao. He didn’t know why Tao suddenly called him and told him to close the office and meet him here but he sounded serious and that made Kyungsoo worried, more worried than he currently was.</p><p>When Tao entered the coffee shop he instantly walked over to Kyungsoo and pulled him out of his seat before pulling him into a hug. Kyungsoo stood there shocked and confused before slowly wrapping his arms around the younger.</p><p>“Um. Tao. What is this about?” Kyungsoo asked nervously after Tao still didn’t release him.</p><p>“How far along are you?” Tao whispered in Kyungsoos ear as the elder froze in place his eyes doubling in size as he realized what Tao was talking about.</p><p>“W-what are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asked slowly, still not believing Tao found out.</p><p>“Lay talked to me today. Kyungsoo how far along are you.” Tao finally pulled back staring at the smellers bulging eyes before sighing and sitting him back down in his chair and taking the one opposite him.</p><p>Tao continued to stare at Kyungsoo waiting for the elder to answer as he ran a soothing hand on Kyungsoos forearm until the elder finally relaxed enough to speak.</p><p>“I-I’m about 8 weeks.” Kyungsoo whispered eyes looking down at where Tao was rubbing him.</p><p>“How did you find out?” Tao asked quietly still speaking in a soothing voice.</p><p>“I was really sick for a week so I went to the doctors. After that I visited Lay.” Kyungsoo spoke distanced.</p><p>“Why haven’t you told Kai?” Tao continued. At that Kyungsoos eyes flashed up in fright.</p><p>“I-I can’t tell him. A baby will only ruin him right now. He’s finally getting to where he wants to be in the company. I can’t ruin that for him.” Kyungsoos expression turned from one of fright to one of sadness and Taos heart clenched because he knew the feeling, it was the same feeling when he hid his pregnancy from Kris.</p><p>“But do you want to have a baby? His baby?” Tao continued to soothe.</p><p>“Of course I do.” Kyungsoo sighed defeated.</p><p>Just then the coffee shop door rang with the arrival of two tall men in dark suits smiling as they made their way to a small corner table. Both froze in place though when they heard the conversation before them.</p><p>“Of course I want to have his baby. It’s a part of him and me and our love. How could I not want that? I’m just scared. What if it isn’t the right time, what if he doesn’t want them, what if he blames me for getting pregnant? I don’t want to disappoint him.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help the tears that pricked behind his eyes as he wiped the few that escaped on his shirt sleeve.</p><p>“Soo? What are you talking about?” A voice boomed behind Kyungsoo causing both him and Tao to jump at their unannounced guests. Kyungsoo almost fainted as his eyes landed on Kai, his face knitted in confusion as he knelt down to be level with Kyungsoo, an equally confused Kris standing behind him and looking at Tao for answers.</p><p>“J-Jongin. W-what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo stuttered as he tried to wipe the rest of his tears off and fix his voice so as not to reveal anything, even though enough had already been revealed.</p><p>“Kyungsoo. What were you saying? A-are you pregnant?” Kai stared in disbelief at Kyungsoo while the elder squirmed in his seat. Kyungsoo slowly nodded his head, almost invisible if everyone wasn’t holding their breath. Before Kyungsoo could even speak out an answer Kai suddenly picked Kyungsoo up and swung him around as the other customers in the shop stared in confusion at the couple.</p><p>Kyungsoo clung tightly to Kai before the younger finally set him back on the ground leaning down to look into Kyungsoos eyes. “Soo? Why didn’t you tell me?” Kai asked suddenly serious as his smile turned to one of sadness.</p><p>“I-I was scared. I didn’t know what you would think. You’re really busy with work right now and a baby would just complicate things.” Kyungsoo whispered as he looked away from Kai's eyes.</p><p>“Soo. Never in a million years would I ever think a baby would complicate things. You know I love you so much of course I would love our child.” Kai spoke softly as he grabbed Kyungsoo's chin to face him before placing his other hand on Kyungsoos still flat stomach. “I love you and I love them. So don’t ever think otherwise okay?”</p><p>Kyungsoo couldn’t help the tears that slipped past his eyes this time as he nodded his head vigorously in Kais’ hand as the younger pulled him forward connecting their lips.</p><p>Tao smiled brightly at his friends before he noticed that Kris had somehow found his way behind him.</p><p>“So is this why you told me to ask Kai to have our meeting here?” Kris smiled down at Tao.</p><p>“I knew how he felt Kris. I use to feel the same way.” Tao looked back at Kris whose face changed to one of guilt as he began thinking of his and Taos own rocky start to their relationship. “I also knew that Kai loved him too much for him to be worried so much. Kai would love him and their baby just like you did. He just needed a little push.” Tao smiled brightly at Kris who couldn’t help his own smile.</p><p>“You really are something else you know that?” Kris pecked Tao on the lips as the younger just hummed in agreement. “So how did the appointment go?” Kris tone turned serious.</p><p>“Everything went well. Exactly as we thought.” Tao brightened as the thought of the ultrasound pictures in his bag.</p><p>“Well since I don’t think me and Kai will be having that meeting now.” Kris motioned behind them where Kai had a now calm Kyungsoo on his lap whispering quietly into the smallers’ ear as Kyungsoo giggled at his words. “Want to go pick up the kids now? I have nothing else for the day.”</p><p>“Might as well. I told my mother I was going to be a little late. The kids will like seeing you picking them up. Did you or Kai drive?” Tao asked as he gathered up his stuff.</p><p>“Kai did. I left the car at the office today.” Kris helped Tao put on his jacket as they walked out of the coffee shop.</p><p>“Okay. Here you can drive. I’m kind of tired.” Tao tossed the keys at Kris before climbing into the passenger seat and closing his eyes. Kris laughed and shook his head before starting the car up and heading to the Huangs’ house.</p><p>~</p><p>“Baba! You’re here!” Lihua yelled from the living room when she saw her dad walk into the house.</p><p>Soon the rest of the kids staying at the Huangs came running from the living room to greet their new guests. Tao quickly shoved Kris into the crowd of children yelling to be picked up by “the tall daddies” before Tao pulled his mother to the side.</p><p>“So? How did it go?” Mrs. Huang asked her eyes scanning up and down her son.</p><p>Tao couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face as he pulled out one of the pictures in his bag.</p><p>“One more Wu-Huang on the way.” Tao smiled brightly as he showed the ultrasound to his mother.</p><p>Mrs. Huang gasped as she reached for the black and white photo tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“Mother. Why are you crying! That’s a good thing!” Tao rushed to his mother’s side.</p><p>“I know. I know.” Mrs. Huang shook her head. “I’m just so happy! I’ve been waiting for another one for 3 years now!” Tao looked wide-eyed at his mother before breaking out into laughter.</p><p>“Well now you don’t need to wait.”</p><p>“So when are you going to tell them?” Mrs. Huang motioned to the living room where Tao and Kris's children were currently climbing on Kris back while Suho and Lays children grabbed a hold of his arms and leg trying to knock him over.</p><p>“We were planning to tonight. No point in keeping it from them. Besides, I think they will be excited.” Tao smiled at his children.</p><p>“I think they will too. Now why don’t you all head home? Don’t need to keep them waiting any longer.” Mrs. Huang shooed her son and his family from her house and soon the Wus were on their way back home.</p><p>~</p><p>When Tao and Kris got home they let their children watch TV as they began getting dinner ready. It was the usual at the Wu-Huang household. Tao said what he wanted for dinner. Kris attempted to help but ultimately didn’t and ended up watching TV with his children, all their eyes glued to the screen in a trance while Tao hummed around the kitchen.</p><p>After Tao had set the table and he called the others to the dining room and soon three pairs of feet came running down the hall.</p><p>“So how was your day with grandma?” Tao asked after everyone settle into their chairs.</p><p>“Fun! We got to go swimming with Jia. She’s such a good swimmer.” Fuhua beamed as his cheeks began to turn a rosy pink.</p><p>“I couldn’t even swim with her because you kept bugging her. Why don’t you just tell her you like her so she can dump you already!” Lihua pouted as she stabbed her carrots.</p><p>“I don’t like her! Mama! Tell Lihua I don’t like Jia!” Fuhua pouted his face getting even redder. “I don’t like Jia. I like Xingfu.” Fuhua finished crossing his arms as looked down at his plate.</p><p>Kris and Tao instantly started chocking on their food as they heard what their son had said.</p><p>“You’re the one that likes Jia!” Fuhua suddenly burst out pointing an accusing finger at Lihua who just froze mid-bite. Now it was Lihuas turn to be red-faced as she stared at her brother in anger.</p><p>“I do not! Don’t lie!” She said stubbornly but her pink cheeks told a different story.</p><p>“I’m not lying and you know it.” Fuhua stuck out his tongue in triumph.</p><p>“Okay you two that’s enough. No fighting at the dinner table.” Kris tried to say sternly but was too busy laughing at his children.</p><p>“Yifan. You’re not really helping.” Tao sighed as he pulled Lihua closer to him and further from her brother while Kris did the same.</p><p>“You two need to stop or I won’t tell you the surprise we have for you.” Tao replied calmly as he began eating his dinner again. Both Lihua and Fuhua froze when they heard the word surprise and snapped their heads in the direction of their mother.</p><p>“Surprise? What is it!” Lihua and Fuhua both whined.</p><p>“Will you two stop fighting? I won’t tell you otherwise.” Tao smirked as he took another bite of his dinner.</p><p>“Yes yes yes! What is it mommy!” The two started begging.</p><p>“Well what do you two think about a younger sibling?” Tao glanced at his children who were staring at him earnestly.</p><p>“Sibling?” Lihua questioned.</p><p>“Like a little brother or a little sister.” Kris offered from the other end of the table.</p><p>“I want a little sister like Jia! She’s so cute!” Fuhua beamed at his parents who broke out laughing.</p><p>“Well I don’t know if it will be a little brother or sister but you two are about to be older siblings.” Tao looked at both his children.</p><p>“Really! Where are they!” Lihua gasped from her chair.</p><p>“Well right now they are in my tummy. We have to wait a few more months before you will get to see them.” Tao laughed at his daughter.</p><p>“In your stomach? Why did you eat them mommy?” Lihua asked curiously.</p><p>This time both Kris and Tao laughed. “I didn’t eat them. Your father put them inside of me.” Tao replied slowly to see if his explanation made any sense.</p><p>“Daddy why did you do that?” Fuhua turned to face their father who paled at the question.</p><p>“Umm. Well. You see. Umm.” Kris was stumbling over his words as he looked at Tao who just smirked. “It’s because I love your mommy very much. I wanted to give him a gift.” Kris finally answered and sighed as he felt the weight drop off his shoulders.</p><p>“Wait till I tell Xingfu that I get a little sister! He will be begging his daddy to put a gift in Luhan mama.” Fuhua smiled and clapped at his revelation.</p><p>Tao couldn’t help but burst out laughing again as he imagined what Sehuns face would look like when his son came home to tell him that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>